Señales de amor
by Arashi Sorata
Summary: Terminado... Heero y Duo pasaron un romántico verano, vivían en distintos lugares y tuvieron que separarse y cada quien vivir su vida, 4 años les separan, cada quien con una nueva relacíón, pero algo no anda bien, aún se aman y no tardarán en buscarse
1. Parte 1

Señales de amor

By Arashi

Advertencia: Se trata de un fan fic yaoi, así que si eres intolerante al tema no lo leas, (Gundam Wing, se trata de un 01x04, 03x02, 01x02, 05x04)

Nota: Este fic como todos los que escribo no sigue la misma línea como en el anime, la historia se desarrolla con situaciones y tiempos distintos a los de la línea temporal original

Aclaratorias:

"Pensamientos de Heero"

Pensamientos de Duo

Trowa. Duo, Duo...

Apenas abría los ojos, se encontraba en proceso de despertarse después de un largo sueño de 9 horas desde el día anterior, acostado en la cama, desnudo, con solo la sábana encima de su hermoso bien formado cuerpo, su amante a un lado de él abrazándole con cariño mientras le besaba el cuello tratando de despertarlo de la forma más dulce posible. Llevaban apenas dos años de relación, no vivían juntos pero la noche anterior el chico de larga cabellera se había quedado a dormir ahí, se querían mucho o al menos eso era lo que ambos creían sin saber uno de la duda del otro

Duo. Mnh ¿qué hora es?

Trowa. Son las diez de la mañana

Duo. otros minutos más

Trowa. Prometiste que harías el desayuno, pero ya te lo traje yo

Duo. Gracias, te adoro

Trowa. Yo más

Un tierno beso entre ambos hace que el chico trenzado termine de despertarse, los besos de aquel frente a él eran simplemente maravillosos, los disfrutaba mucho, sobre todo con aquel sabor a menta que en aquel momento poseía su boca aunque la propia no tuviese por acabarse de despertar el mismo exquisito sabor, se separan y Duo se sienta para poder comer el desayuno preparado por su amante

Duo. Delicioso

Trowa. Que bueno que te gustó... me visto, no quiero llegar tarde

Duo. Pero es domingo ¿tienes que ir?

Trowa. Sabes que el proyecto es muy importante

Duo. Esta bien

Trowa. ¿Te quedas otra noche o voy yo a tu departamento?

Duo. No, más tarde me regreso, tengo cosas que hacer

Trowa. Supongo que nos vemos mañana

Duo. Sí, que mal

Trowa. Pero te compensaré, lo prometo

Duo. Solo a menos que sea como anoche

Trowa. Será mejor

Se acerca nuevamente a él y ambos se pierden en un apasionado beso, después de todo no iban a verse en lo que restaba del día y posiblemente al día siguiente no se verían mucho tiempo. Trowa era un arquitecto muy bueno y muy solicitado en la ciudad, se dedicaba más que nada al diseño de grandes casas por lo que ganaba muy bien, en cambio Duo trabajaba en una oficina de diseño de interiores, se dedicaban a remodelar casas, sobre todo de grandes artistas por lo que a Duo también le iba muy bien económicamente, ambos se habían conocido en la facultad de Arquitectura de aquella ciudad, habían comenzado por ser muy buenos amigos hasta que algo más allá que eso había surgido, Duo no podía asegurar que estaba enamorado pero al menos se sentía muy bien a su lado, era la pareja más estable que había tenido en su vida y eso le hacía sentirse bien, en cambio Trowa si estaba completamente enamorado de Duo, casi desde al instante de haberlo visto había sentido aquel sentimiento que nunca antes había tenido. Duo termina su desayuno y se viste para dirigirse a su departamento no sin antes tender la cama, lavar los trastos sucios y arreglar la cocina, si algo caracterizaba a Duo era su limpieza, solía ser antes muy desordenado pero ahora era muy distinto, en ese sentido había madurado. Al terminar sale de la casa de Trowa y sube a su automóvil para dirigirse hacia su departamento, en el trayecto viejos recuerdos le llegan de golpe a la mente. Hacía no menos de 4 años había conocido a un chico muy guapo en un viaje que había hecho con su familia adoptiva hacia otra ciudad.. le recordaba bien a pesar de ese tiempo, estatura mediana, unos ojos azul cobalto realmente muy bonitos, una cabellera café oscura algo alborotada pero sobre todo recordaba su peculiar mirada, parecía fría, sombría, tal vez hasta daba cierta desconfianza pero solía ser un chico de cierta forma tierna, no era el ogro que aparentaba con aquella mirada... se habían visto escasamente una semana pero aquella había sido suficiente para una bella relación, tal vez la primera vez que se había sentido enamorado de alguien

Vaya que a pasado tiempo, ¿qué estarás haciendo Heero Yuy?

En otro lado de la ciudad otra joven pareja prácticamente se acababa de levantar, el chico rubio de aspecto tierno e infantil llevaba amorosamente el desayuno a la cama de su amante porque la noche anterior no se había sentido del todo bien, acababa de terminar el verano y venía el otoño, había cambios bruscos de temperatura y aquello le había hecho mal

Quatre. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Heero. Mejor

Quatre. Me alegra

Heero. Perdón, anoche ya no fuimos a cenar

Quatre. No importa, con que estes mejor me basta

Heero. Mañana te llevaré a algún lugar, lo prometo

Quatre. Esta bien, descansa

El chico rubio se acerca a su amante para besarlo en los labios pero él se le adelanta solo besando dos veces su mejilla izquierda, Quatre sonríe pero la verdad es que deseaba que Heero lo hubiese besado en los labios. Ellos vivían juntos desde hace un poco más del año, trabajaban donde mismo, Heero era el Contador de una empresa muy importante en el país que se dedicaba a la exportación de cerámica y Quatre el encargado del departamento de Recursos Humanos, ahí se habían conocido hace dos años cuando Quatre recién entraba a trabajar ahí al haberse graduado de la Universidad, desde un principio Quatre se había mostrado interesado en Heero pero había recibido muchas falsas advertencias por parte de los empleados de que él era un gruñón, que carecía de amigos porque era mala persona y que su duro corazón de piedra gélida no permitía la entrada de nadie, Heero tenía muy mala fama en la empresa, era serio y casi no hablaba con nadie salvo lo respectivo al trabajo, todos le tenían miedo pero nadie conocía realmente como era, él sabía perfectamente la fama que tenía pero no le importaba, además después de todo eso le ayudaba a que le tuvieran un poco de miedo y así también respeto, pero un día Quatre armándose de valor logró decirle que le gustaba y que le diera una oportunidad, Heero había aceptado cortésmente y desde aquello había comenzado una relación mudándose Quatre un poco después al departamento de Heero, al principio había sido una relación muy intensa pero con el paso del tiempo y al no haber amor sincero entre ambos las cosas no iban muy bien, aún así Quatre siempre trataba de salvar aquella relación. El chico rubio se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación para lavar la ropa aprovechando el buen sol de aquella mañana mientras Heero vuelve a acostarse dejando el resto del desayuno sobre el mueble al lado de la cama, se da media vuelta quedando acostado sobre su brazo derecho

"Cuatro años hace que no sé de ti... ¿qué estarás haciendo Duo Maxwell?"

Al día siguiente en la oficina de Heero, el chico rubio entra para llevarle los nuevos formatos de nómina para que sean aprobados por él, cierra bien la puerta y acercándose para darle un beso en los labios se sienta después en el escritorio quedando frente a su amante mientras le mira cariñosamente, en cambio, el otro chico de mirada fría observaba detenidamente los papeles entregados sin percatarse de esa mirada

Quatre. ¿Y bien?

Heero. Está bien

Quatre. Ok

Heero. ¿No viniste solo por eso verdad?

Quatre. Me has pillado

Quatre se levanta del escritorio y tomando el rostro de Heero con ambas manos se acerca para comenzar con el que se convertiría en un beso apasionado, sus labios fundiéndose en un apasionado y largo beso, ambos necesitaban respiración pero el deseo eran mayor que eso, pero el tiempo seguía y no parecían querer separarse hasta que el propio Quatre es quien se aparta bruscamente al sentir la gran necesidad de aire que había acumulado mostrando su respiración muy rápida

Quatre. Heero... ¿hace cuánto que... no lo hacemos en tu oficina?

Heero. No lo sé pero ahora...

Quatre. Lo sé, no tienes tiempo

Heero. Traize me está pidiendo el balance trimestral para mañana

Quatre. Comprendo

Heero. Gracias

El chico rubio sale decepcionado de la oficina de Heero topándose a la salida con alguien del departamento de ventas, se trataba de Wufei Chang, su único verdadero amigo dentro de la empresa quien al verlo se percata rápidamente de la expresión de su rostro atribuyendo aquel a Heero, ya sabía que ellos dos últimamente habían tenido alguna serie de problemas así que aprovechando que la hora del almuerzo estaba próxima lo invita a la cafetería de enfrente para que platiquen, el chico rubio acepta y ya ahí se limitan solo a pedir un café con algo de pan

Quatre. Te juro que a veces creo que ya acabó

Wufei. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. ¿Sabes como era antes?

Wufei. ¿Muy romántico?

Quatre. No diría romántico, yo lo llamaría apasionado, hacíamos el amor hasta tres veces al día, lo hacíamos en su oficina, ya sabes, esas cosas

Wufei. ¿Y ahora?

Quatre. Tenemos dos semanas sin hacer el amor

Wufei. Ya veo

Quatre. No es que sea lujurioso pero le extraño en la cama

Wufei. Imagino que sí

Quatre. Si continúa así tendremos que terminar

Wufei. Sería una lástima

Quatre. Dímelo a mí

En otro lado de la ciudad Duo se encontraba dentro de una casa de un reconocido actor de telenovelas que deseaba darle un estilo victoriano al interior de su ostentosa casa a las afueras de la ciudad, el chico trenzado se encontraba ahí para ver el tipo de construcción, el tamaño de la casa y todos los detalles necesarios para valuar si aquella casa era apta para ser adaptada a tal estilo

Zechs. ¿Cómo ves?

Duo. Parece que no va haber problema salvo en las partes donde se humedece, no queremos que tus muebles de madera se hagan feos ¿verdad?

Zechs. Claro que no, he conseguido muchos muy caros en Europa

Duo. Bueno, trabajaré en el diseño, te entregaré mi portafolio y mi estimación de gastos y entonces hacemos el trato ¿te parece?

Zechs. Claro que sí, muchas gracias, siempre es un placer

Duo. Gracias a ti por escogerme para tan importante trabajo

Zechs. Eres el mejor de la ciudad

Duo. No es verdad

Zechs. No seas modesto, has recibido premios en Francia

Duo. Bueno, no discutiremos eso ahora, trabajaré en esto

Zechs. Muy bien, gracias por venir

Duo. adiós

Zechs acompaña amablemente a Duo hasta la puerta para que pueda irse. Amablemente Duo sonríe al salir y se vuelven a despedir en la entrada de forma cordial, a Duo le encantaba su trabajo, y eso de que era el mejor de la ciudad era verdad, sus diseños eran los mejores y siempre con un estilo muy particular, las grandes celebridades y otros adinerados sabían que contratándolo a él su casa se convertiría en una verdadera obra de arte. El chico trenzado sube a su automóvil y parte rumbo a su estudio mientras en el camino va muy pensativo

Que vida he llevado, he logrado mi sueño de convertirme en un gran diseñador pero aún así siento que me falta algo... amor, si, como me hace falta amor, como aquel verano...

Hace 4 años...

Helen. Duo hijo, ya es hora

Duo. Si madre, solo faltaba mi última maleta

Helen. Tu padre nos alcanzará en la casa de la playa, tendremos que irnos solos

Duo. No hay problema mamá

Conoceré el mar, me da muchísima emoción

En el trayecto no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, le encantaba el paisaje, estaba seguro que por conocer el mar aquel sería el mejor verano de su vida sin saber que lo sería no por conocer el mar, sino por conocer el amor. Llegaron al atardecer, Duo veía asombrado el mar, escuchaba el romper de las olas y ese aroma de brisa marina que le turbaba los sentidos, era maravilloso, comparado a nada que hubiera visto antes, pidió permiso para salir de la casa y caminar por la arena, recibió una advertencia de no meterse al mar por no saber nadar y después salió para caminar, caminó mucho hasta que se detuvo al ver a un pequeño pez que aleteaba como loco al encontrarse lejos del agua, lo tomo dificultosamente entre sus manos y lo devolvió al mar, otra ola lo llevo nuevamente hacia la arena y no tuvo más remedio que meterse al agua para poder dejarlo más al fondo pero una ola llegó sin avisar arrastrándolo hacia dentro del agua, gritó que lo auxiliaran porque no sabía nadar pero su casa quedaba lejos por lo que su madre no lo escuchó, manoteaba y trataba de salir a flote o de tocar la arena pero le era imposible, creía que ese sería su fin hasta que segundos después sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo lograban sacar a la superficie, no podía abrir bien sus ojos al encontrarse estos bañados con agua salada por lo que no pudo ver a su salvador, además había tragado mucha agua y se encontraba semiinconsciente, aquellos fuertes brazos lo dejaron sobre la arena seca y comenzó por ayudarlo a sacar esa agua que había tragado, pronto se vio escupiendo toda el agua y por reflejo se sentó bruscamente golpeando sin querer con su cabeza la nariz del salvador... escuchó el quejido y rápidamente volteó para ver como la nariz del chico que le había salvado se encontraba sangrando, se asustó y se acercó al chico que solo lo aventó ligeramente y un poco molesto

Heero. Idiota

Duo. ¿Por qué?

Heero. Te salvo la vida y me rompes la nariz

Duo. Fue sin querer... ¿está rota?

Heero. No se, pero duele, imbécil

Duo. No me llames imbécil

Heero. Que fastidio

El chico que había rescatado al otro se puso de pie muy enojado, ni siquiera había recibido un gracias, a cambio de su heroico acto había recibido un fuerte golpe en la nariz y le dolía mucho, el otro chico lo miraba también enojado, que arrogante al decir eso porque no le había dado tiempo de disculparse por el golpe ni de agradecer por el rescate. El chico de mirada fría seguía caminando mientras el otro le miraba marcharse sintiendo después la necesidad de seguirlo y ofrecerle su ayuda, después de todo la casa de playa de sus padres no quedaba nada lejos así que le siguió haciendo que Heero volteara rápidamente con él

Heero. ¿Qué quieres?

Duo. Ayudarte

Heero. Vete al diablo

Duo. Grosero, déjame ver tu nariz

Heero. Aléjate

Duo. Déjame ayudarte

Heero. No necesito tu ayuda

Duo. ¡Gracias y lo siento mucho! ya lo dije ¿ahora si me dejas ayudarte?

Heero. No

Duo. Entonces...

Duo enfurecido por la terquedad de Heero se agacha un poco y baja casi por completo los pantaloncillos cortos que poseía solo que no imaginaba que no llevaba ropa interior poniéndose completamente rojo para furia del otro que con su nariz sangrando no podía levantárselos

Heero. ¡¡Idiota! Súbelos

Duo. No llevas nada abajo, guácala

Heero. ¡Apresúrate!

Duo. No quiero

Heero. ¡Por favor!

Duo. Mnh, está bien

Duo se acerca tembloroso y cerrando los ojos para subir los pantaloncillos que Heero traía soltando después una amplia carcajada para disgusto del otro, reía y reía hasta caer tirado a la arena, ver al otro muy enojado y con el rostro aún enrojecido era algo muy cómico para él, se veía realmente tonto

Heero. ¿Dejarás ya de reírte?

Duo. Jajaja, está... está bien, jajaja

Heero. Idiota

Duo. Lo que digas ¿me dejarás ayudarte?

Heero. No

Duo. Terco, mira, esa de hasta ya es mi casa, seguro está más cerca que tu hogar

Heero. Mnh

Duo. Lo sabía ¿vamos?

Heero. Esta bien, pero tú no me simpatizas

Duo. No te preocupes, tampoco tú

Ambos caminan en silencio hacia la casa de Duo y es su mamá quien les abre asustándose de ver al chico sangrando y a Duo completamente mojado después que le prohibió meterse al mar como si de un niño se tratara y es que a veces Duo podía parecer muy niño, enseguida Duo le platicó y ella dejó pasar a Heero para ayudarlo, se hizo de noche y ya era tarde para que Heero se fuera solo al pueblo, el papá de Duo aún no llegaba así que no le podían dar un aventón, además la mamá de Duo no manejaba de noche y por eso amablemente ella le ofrece que se quede esa noche ahí, Heero acepta a regañadientes porque tendrá que compartir cuarto con Duo, habla a su casa y avisa, su padre no le había tomado mucha importancia así que no había problema, después de la cena la señora le dice a Heero que se sienta como en su casa y le muestra la habitación de Duo donde dormirá porque éste se encuentra tomando un baño. Minutos después Heero está sentado frente a la ventana pero con las luces apagadas, Duo entra a la habitación después de tomar el baño ignorando que Heero está ahí así que se quita la toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo para cambiarse, el chico de mirada fría se queda quieto sin reaccionar mirando como Duo se desviste sin pena, se da cuenta que posee un cuerpo hermoso y no puede evitar que su miembro reaccione ante ello, se da cuenta de su excitación haciendo un sonido que hace que Duo voltee para atrás topándose con la figura de Heero que le observaba, sin poderlo creer muy bien por la oscuridad Duo prende la luz cerciorándose de que Heero si está ahí viéndole por lo que rápidamente coge la toalla del piso cubriéndose sus partes

Duo: ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios...!

Heero. Sht, tu mamá...

Duo. ¿Pero por qué me espías?

Heero. Grandísimo animal, no te espío

Duo. ¿Qué hacías entonces?

Heero. No sabía... que te cambiarías aquí

Duo. ¡¡Largo!

Heero se pone de pie y sale de la habitación de Duo en lo que se cambia entrando minutos después porque Duo le ha abierto la puerta, entra y ve que en la cama pequeña hay sabanas por lo que supone son para él, Duo no le dirige la palabra y entre ambos se sienta mucha tensión, Duo evitaba verlo y Heero evitaba recordar lo anteriormente visto para no excitarse como hace unos minutos lo había hecho. A la mañana siguiente seguían sin hablarse y después del desayuno Heero da las gracias y se va, Duo lo ve marcharse desde la ventana de su cuarto... por la tarde sale nuevamente a caminar por la playa mientras avienta piedritas al mar recordando el día anterior

Al menos estamos a mano... me pregunto como se llama ese antipático

Cansado se sienta en la blanca arena a pensar y al recordar como le había bajado los pantaloncillos al chico de ayer comienza a reír sin control

Heero. ¿Otra ves riendo como tonto?

Escuchó una fría voz que provenía de atrás de él y rápidamente reacciona volteando hacia atrás para toparse nuevamente con el chico de mirada fría que el día anterior le había rescatado de una muerte segura, estaba contento de verlo y a la vez furioso por meterse en sus asuntos así que con rapidez se pone de pie quedando frente a él

Duo. Cállate

Heero. ¿Sigues enojado?

Duo. Si, mirón

Heero. Tengo cosas mejores en que gastar mi vista

Duo. Pervertido

Heero. No lo digo por eso, mira

Heero señala en dirección al mar donde una hermosa puesta de sol estaba, Duo voltea y se maravilla con la vista olvidándose completamente del enojo, poco después siente la mano de Heero sobre su hombro y se voltea para encontrarse con un beso robado por parte del chico frente a él, los ojos de Duo estaban totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa, y en cambio los de Heero permanecían cerrados mientras le besaba con ternura, Duo intenta soltarse pero no puede con la fuerza de Heero que le sostiene ambos brazos, poco a poco Duo cierra sus ojos y corresponde a ese beso, después ambos se separan y se miran a los ojos, Duo sorprendido y algo indignado, intenta darle una bofetada a Heero pero él sostiene su mano tiernamente, los ojos de Duo estaban desorbitados, por su cabeza pasaban muchas preguntas y se sentía confundido

Duo. ¿por qué... me besaste?

Heero. Tu también lo hiciste

Duo. Pero tú...

Heero. Me gustas

Duo. ¿Qué?

Heero. Eres lindo

Duo. ... Bobo... ¿al menos me dirás tu nombre?

Heero. Mañana te espero aquí a la misma hora, te diré mi nombre, si vienes será respuesta de que también te gusto, sino, lo comprenderé

Heero se marcha sin decir nada más y sin permitir a Duo contestar algo más, el chico trenzado se deja caer de rodillas sobre la arena, sentimientos extraños le invadían, aquel chico también le gustaba, no sabía porque pues no era su tipo pero había algo en él que le gustaba, además ese beso robado había sido el mejor en mucho tiempo. Al día siguiente por la tarde a la misma hora que ayer Heero esperaba ansioso a Duo... diez minutos… veinte minutos... treinta minutos... había estado esperándolo por mucho tiempo y el idiota trenzado no aparecía

"Debí suponerlo, que tonto fui"

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta que escuchó una voz a lo lejos que le gritaba que se detuviera, volteó atrás para ver como Duo corría hacia él notablemente agitado, le esperó parado hasta que llegó, Duo dejó de correr al alcanzar a Heero y se espero unos segundos para recuperar el aliento

Duo. Perdón pero... es que... me fui del otro lado

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Soy algo distraído, en vez de... caminar a la derecha... caminé a la izquierda, vi mi reloj y pensé que no ibas... a llegar cuando me di cuenta que... era del otro lado... me asusté, creí que... no te volvería a ver

Sus miradas se encontraron la una a la otra y tiernamente Duo se acerca a Heero para abrazarlo cariñosamente besando con ternura el lóbulo de su oreja y al haberse separado ambos se sientan en la arena, Duo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Heero

Duo. ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

Heero. Yuy, Heero Yuy

Duo. Es raro pero, jajaja... yo soy Duo Maxwell

Heero. Lo sé

Duo. ¿Cómo?

Heero. Leí tu diario mientras te bañabas

Duo. ¡¿Qué hiciste que!

Duo muy exaltado se voltea para ver a Heero y reclamarle por invadir su privacidad pero el chico de mirada fría lo toma entre sus brazos y acostándolo en la arena lo besa tiernamente a lo que el trenzado no se puede resistir y ambos comienzan a besarse apasionadamente, acariciándose, devorándose con los labios y jugueteando sus lenguas, se separan por aire pero sus miradas no pierden el contacto, el viento les volaba los cabellos y la brisa del mar los relajaba al igual que el sonar de las olas, ambos se habían enamorado rápidamente, tenían muy poco de conocerse y ya sentían demasiado amor, aquel no parecía ser un simple romance de verano, parecía algo más pero al vivir lejos uno del otro convertía a ese romance en algo pasajero... días después ya los Maxwell estaban por irse, al día siguiente temprano tendrían que irse porque el padre de Duo tenía mucho trabajo y sus vacaciones duraban muy poco, Heero ya sabía de la noticia y ambos estaban muy tristes, la ciudad donde vivía Duo quedaba muy lejos y en aquel puerto no había correo y Heero no tenía teléfono, no podrían comunicarse, debían decirse adiós para siempre

Duo. No quiero

Heero. Sabíamos que esto pasaría

Duo. Heero, yo te amo

Heero. Yo también pero así son las cosas

Duo se avienta a los brazos de Heero y comienza a sollozar, Heero se mostraba normal pero por dentro estaba sufriendo bastante, era la primera vez que se enamoraba y ahora debía dejarlo ir, era algo muy triste pero real, debía aceptarlo

Duo. ¿Sabes Heero?

Heero. Dime

Duo. Lo estuve pensando y quiero, que me hagas el amor

Heero. ¿Qué?

Duo. Quiero hacerlo

Heero. Pero...

Duo. Sht... por favor, te amo

Heero. Yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo

Duo. Ven, vamos a mi casa

Heero. ¿Y tus papás?

Duo. iban a salir, seguramente ya no están

Ambos se sonríen y se ponen de pie para ir a casa de Duo, llegan y efectivamente los papas de Duo no se encontraban, suben tímidamente a la habitación de Duo y cierran la puerta, Heero se acerca a Duo y lo toma de ambas manos

Heero. ¿Es tu primera vez?

Duo. Si

Heero. También la mía

Duo. Te amo

Heero acerca el cuerpo de Duo al suyo y le besa el cuello con ternura mientras desliza suavemente sus dedos por la espalda de Duo encima de la camiseta causando un cosquilleo a Duo que lo hace sonreír, lo separa de él y mirándolo a los ojos le quita la camiseta dejando su pecho al descubierto, se agacha acercándose a él y lame lentamente uno de sus pezones, Duo se estremece y jadea al tiempo que cierra sus ojos permaneciendo así mientras Heero lo termina de desvestir, prenda por prenda hasta tenerlo completamente desnudo frente a él, Duo estaba completamente sonrojado y Heero sonríe

Heero. No te apenes, tienes un cuerpo hermoso

Duo. Ahora tú

Heero sonríe ante aquella pícara petición y comienza a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnudo frente a Duo, ambos solo se examinan con la mirada, estaban completamente nerviosos pero por fin Heero se acerca a Duo y lo besa tierna y delicadamente acariciando a la vez con ternura su cuerpo, lentamente lo encamina hacia la cama pero sin acostarlo, ambos seguían de pie pero a un costado de la cama, Heero besa el cuello de Duo, su torso, pasa por sus pezones y baja al ombligo introduciendo traviesamente su lengua en él para después bajar hasta hincarse viendo detenidamente su erecto miembro

Heero. Nunca he... espero hacerlo bien

Toma el miembro de Duo con delicadeza y lo acaricia, Duo jadea y se retuerce un poco, Heero lo observa y pasa tímidamente su lengua por la punta volviéndolo a ver

Heero. ¿Voy bien?

Duo. S.. si

La cabeza de Duo estaba ligeramente posicionada hacia atrás sintiéndose totalmente excitado mientras una mano estaba en el cabello de Heero y la otra empuñándola a un costado de su cuerpo, Heero retoma el miembro de Duo y pasa repetidas veces su lengua por la punta que ya comenzaba a gotear un poco, Duo gime, le encantaba aquello que hacía con su lengua y pedía más, Heero comienza por lamer desde el inicio del miembro hasta la punta para después meterlo en su boca hasta donde se pudo comenzando a succionar, lo metía y lo sacaba cada vez con más rapidez provocando en Duo un delirio sin igual que culmina con su eyaculación en la boca de Heero que pasa casi por completo el líquido, Duo voltea hacía abajo muy avergonzado

Heero. No sabe tan mal

Duo. Tonto

Heero se pone de pie y besa a Duo con ternura mientras lo acuesta con delicadeza en la cama subiéndose en él con sumo cuidado, tal vez era muy pesado para el trenzado pero éste parecía normal, se besan con pasión mientras Heero acariciaba constantemente el cuerpo de Duo, memorizando cada rincón hasta bajar a sus piernas las cuales separa con lentitud, Duo temblaba, sus manos apretaban los hombros de Heero y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados por el miedo

Heero. Duo ¿estas listo?

Duo. No me lastimes, con cuidado

Heero. Relájate, tendré mucho cuidado

Duo. Confío en ti

Heero baja sus dos manos y con ambas acaricia los glúteos de Duo para relajarlo, poco a poco va separando sus nalgas y acariciando con los dedos su entrada, sin meterlos ahí, Duo sonríe y gime del placer que le provoca, Heero se separa un poco y acaricias unos momentos su propio miembro antes de comenzar a meter la punta en la entrada de Duo quien cierra sus ojos con fuerza, Heero se introduce lentamente hasta que siente el tope, Duo abre mucho sus ojos al sentirlo totalmente dentro y exclama un pequeño grito de dolor que Heero calla con un tierno beso

Duo. Duele... duele

Heero. Tranquilo, no me moveré hasta que te acostumbres

Duo. Ngh...

Heero. Relájate, todo está bien

Duo cierra nuevamente sus ojos y aprieta los hombros de Heero con fuerza cuando siente como poco a poco Heero sale de él pare después volverse a meter pero con un poco más de velocidad, Duo gemía y apretaba con fuerza ahora la espalda de Heero depositando a la vez un par de besos en su hombro mientras que Heero se apoyaba de las caderas de Duo para aumentar más la velocidad pero sin llegar a lastimarlo mucho

Duo. Ngh... ah!... me due... le... despacio!

Por más que quisiera ser delicado Heero no podía evitar causar dolor en Duo porque el chico trenzado era bastante estrecho a pesar de que el número de embestidas por parte de Heero era alto. Para callar los quejidos de Duo el chico de mirada fría se apoderaba de su boca, la unión de sus labios y el jugueteo de sus lenguas ayudaban a Duo a olvidarse un poco del dolor para darle oportunidad al placer, Heero estaba a punto de llegar a su límite y Duo comenzaba a sentirse también a punto de culminar pero el primero en hacerlo es Heero quien aprieta con fuerza la mano de Duo habiendo soltado sus caderas, el chico trenzado exclama un último gemido al sentir expulsar su esencia casi al mismo tiempo que Heero llena su interior con la suya, ambos suspiran para después besarse tiernamente y ya notablemente cansados, Heero intenta salirse de Duo pero es detenido por él

Duo. Aún no, quédate

Heero. Pero...

Duo. Por favor, quiero sentirte dentro un poco más

Heero. Esta bien

Duo mantenía sus piernas abiertas y flexionadas mientras Heero aún dentro de él le abrazaba, besándose ocasionalmente sin soltarse las manos... hacía apenas unos momentos estaban viviendo un sueño y sabían que al salir ambos de la cama éste debía terminar para abrir paso a una realidad que ambos deseaban que no existiera, pero no había algo que pudieran hacer, Duo no podía abandonar su vida por quedarse, al terminar ese verano comenzaría a estudiar la Universidad para cumplir su gran sueño de ser un diseñador de interiores, y es que prácticamente lo único que necesitaba era el título pues a su corta edad ya era casi un profesional en la materia; Heero solo vivía con su padre quien por cierto no era un buen padre, desde siempre lo había descuidado, él estudiaba el tercer semestre en una Universidad Administrativa en la ciudad más cercana a aquel puerto en el que vivía, así que ninguno podía abandonar aquello por un romance, y aunque ese no era un simple romance sabían que debía terminar ahí... Heero sale de Duo después de haberse quedado dentro un tiempo, se sienta en la cama y mira por la ventana, el chico trenzado se acerca a él y lo abraza depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla, Heero toma con su mano la de Duo y la besa, Duo recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Heero y mira también por la ventana

Duo. ¿Qué piensas?

Heero. Solo me preguntaba si volveríamos a vernos

Duo. Me aterra saber que no

Heero. Me gustaría abandonarlo todo por ti, pero no puedo

Duo. Yo igual

Heero. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre te querré

Duo. Heero... conocerás a alguien y yo también lo haré, debemos aceptar eso, éste no es más que un romance de verano, lo recordaré siempre pero cada quien debe seguir por su cuenta, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Heero. Lo sé

Duo. Te amo Heero Yuy

Heero. Te amo Duo Maxwell

Un último beso entre los dos, tierno y apasionado, largo y profundo, ninguno quería separarse, porque sabían que separándose sería el final de todo; Duo separa sutilmente a Heero y se pone de pie acercándose a las ropas de Heero y las suyas para juntarlas, Heero también se pone de pie y se acerca a su amado trenzado, Duo toma la ropa interior del otro y se acerca más para ponerlas, Heero sonríe y también ayuda a Duo a ponerse las suyas, prenda por prenda hasta que quedan vestidos, ambos sonreían tristemente, cada uno tratando de mostrarse fuerte frente al otro pero sin poder lograrlo, se acercan a la puerta del cuarto, salen y se dirigen a la entrada de la casa, Heero toma a Duo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y se dan un fuerte abrazo de despedida, Heero intenta besar a Duo en los labios pero éste cerrando sus ojos le voltea ligeramente el rostro

Duo. No... no podría soportarlo, solo vete

Heero. Pero Duo...

Duo. Por favor, vete

Heero. Esta bien... adiós Duo

Heero se separa lentamente y en silencio mientras ve con tristeza como unas lágrimas salen de los ojos de Duo pero en silencio, él no abría siquiera sus ojos, no podía verlo marcharse, jamás había sentido algo tan doloroso en toda su vida, en cambio Heero no derramaba lagrima alguna aunque estuviera por demás triste, ya totalmente separados Heero mira por última vez a Duo antes de comenzar a correr desesperadamente, sin voltear atrás, ya no podía ver una vez más aquel cuerpo que jamás sería suyo como lo había sido minutos antes, jamás volvería a ver aquel bello rostro, esos labios que bellamente sonreían y que maravillosamente besaban, ya no lo volvería a ver jamás... el cuerpo de Duo temblaba, sus piernas no podían más su peso y sin quererlo cae de rodillas al suelo sujetando con fuerza la perilla de la puerta, ahora no podía aguantarse más, sus lagrimas ya no eran silenciosas, sus sollozos se oían por toda la casa, el dolor que sentía en ese momento no se lo podía explicar ¿cómo es que se había llegado a enamorar de esa forma?... ya no importaba, aquello había terminado al fin

Volviendo al presente...

El auto derrapo al no alcanzar a frenar bien frente a aquel semáforo que se había puesto en rojo, Duo había logrado golpearse un poco el rostro y su nariz comenzaba a sangrar pero estaba bien, no había sufrido daño alguno, había estado distraído pensando en aquel amor de hace 4 años, sonrió al verse en peligro de nuevo, y aquella sangre en su nariz le recordaba más aún a aquel chico de ojos azul cobalto que logró conquistarlo completamente pero ¿por qué pensaba en él? Ya se encontraba con Trowa y era feliz ¿era feliz? por primera vez se hacía aquella pregunta ¿realmente con Trowa era feliz?

¿Qué debo hacer?

Consiguió limpiarse casi por completo la nariz y retomó el volante del automóvil para dirigirse a su departamento, ya era de tarde y al llegar ahí vio estacionado el auto de Trowa, sonrió con enfado y en lugar de estacionarse y apagar el motor salió de ahí y retomó el camino, manejó sin rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde ir, lo único que sabía era que no quería ver a Trowa en esos momentos, él era buena compañía y buen amante pero en esos momentos no quería estar cerca de él, se sentía confundido

En el departamento de Heero éste aún no había llegado pero Quatre sí, se había bañado y se había arreglado, la cena que había mandado traer ya había llegado y se encontraba preparando la mesa para una cena romántica como Wufei le había aconsejado, estaba visiblemente emocionado, hacía mucho tiempo que él y Heero no tenían un encuentro íntimo como ese, había velas, música romántica, incienso aroma sándalo adornando el ambiente, las luces tenues y en la habitación sobre la cama había un par de pétalos de rosa formando un corazón, al lado de la cama había un mueble y sobre éste Quatre había depositado una cubeta con vino rodeado de hielo y al lado un plato con algunas frutas, estaba todo planeado para una noche inolvidable, eran las 7:30 de la tarde, el chico rubio tenía calculado que Heero estuviera ahí para antes de las 8, así que se sentó a la mesa para esperarlo, se hicieron las 8:45 y sonrió al pensar que ya no tardaría, generalmente cuando Traize le pedía hacer algo extra solía llegar poco antes de las 9, pero cuando se hicieron las 10:30 de la noche estaba bastante molesto, la cena ya no se veía apetecible, las velas se habían consumido por completo, el disco ya había dado muchas vueltas de principio a fin, los pétalos se veían algo marchitos, el incienso ya no expedía olor y el hielo estaba totalmente derretido, unas lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas y las limpió con enojo y tristeza, estaba decepcionado, jamás se había sentido tan tonto, Heero ni siquiera le había avisado que llegaría tarde, en un momento creyó que algo malo le había pasado pero conociendo lo comunicativo de su "amante" no era raro que no le avisara, recargó su cabeza sobre sus brazos que descansaban en la mesa y cerró sus ojos... a las 11 de la noche se abrió la puerta del departamento y entró un Heero bastante cansado, había salido de la oficina casi a las nueve pero no había tenido ganas de llegar temprano a su departamento, había estado en un bar unos momentos, tomando y pensando, no estaba borracho, si se había tardado era porque se había detenido en un barranco donde las parejas solían estacionar sus autos para besarse o para tener sexo, él en cambio había llegado solo, para pensar, estaba confundido, Quatre le gustaba mucho, era cariñoso y tierno con él, lo cuidaba, era como un ángel, pero no lo amaba, lo quería, por el paso del tiempo y la convivencia había llegado a quererlo pero no lo amaba y tal vez no lo amaría nunca, su corazón aún pertenecía al estúpido trenzado del verano aquel

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Quatre dormido recargando su cabeza en la mesa y cerró sus ojos mientras se agarraba el cabello, se sentía un patán, una mala persona, con razón Quatre se había estado comportando así de feliz desde que había regresado de almorzar con Wufei, con razón había dicho esas palabras "No llegues tarde, te estaré esperando con emoción", no era extraño que Quatre dijera cosas dulces pero ésta vez las decía porque había planeado todo aquello, cerró la puerta y se acercó a él para acariciarle el cabello y mirarlo con ternura, se sentía mal por él, siempre tan bueno, y había soportado tanto, como le admiraba, se acercó al estéreo y lo apagó, se dirigió a la recámara y vio todo lo preparado ahí, sonrió al ver todo eso y después volvió al comedor, acercó una silla a la de Quatre y se sentó, suspiró antes de estirar su mano y sacudir sutilmente el cuerpo de su chico rubio para despertarlo, éste apretó sus ojos antes de abrirlos y ver los de Heero que le miraban preocupado, levantó su rostro sin dejar de ver el de Heero y talló sus ojos con ambas manos, Heero pasó su mano al rostro de Quatre y le acaricio la mejilla

Heero. Perdóname, no tenía idea

Quatre. Claro, nunca te das cuenta de nada

Heero. ¿Vas a perdonarme?

Quatre. No puedo

Heero. ¿Por qué?

Quatre. Porque ya me cansé, renuncio

Heero. ¿Qué dices?

Quatre. Ya no puedo seguir así, te amo ¿sabes?... pero tú no pones nada de tu parte y yo ya no puedo más

Heero. Quatre yo...

Quatre. Mañana empacaré, no te preocupes, cuando llegues de la oficina ya no estaré aquí, agradecería que no te despidieras porque no podría soportarlo

Heero. No hagas esto por favor

Quatre. ¡Heero basta! Solo me estas haciendo daño, ya no quiero sufrir, ya no puedo más, entiéndeme, sé que no me amas, eso no va a cambiar...

Las lágrimas de Quatre caen rápidamente por sus mejillas hasta sus piernas y Heero sintiéndose muy culpable seca un par de lágrimas y toma a Quatre de la barbilla para que lo vea, Quatre con un movimiento brusco se quita del agarre de Heero de su barbilla y se pone de pie pero Heero lo atrapa por la espalda abrazándolo de la cintura, Quatre intenta soltarse sin poder lograrlo

Quatre. Basta por favor

Heero. No me dejes

Quatre. ¿De qué te sirve?... a veces cuando hacemos el amor te noto distante, como si no me lo hicieras a mí, como si fuera yo solo un accesorio, ya no puedo con eso, yo entrego todo y tú no das nada

Heero. Perdóname

Quatre. ¿Lo ves? Sabes que es verdad

Heero por fin suelta lentamente a Quatre y éste se va a la habitación que sobraba en aquel departamento y se encierra ahí para no volver a ver a Heero, comienza a llorar desconsoladamente mientras dice que ama a Heero, éste lo escucha y se siente muy culpable, no se sentía triste porque Quatre lo abandonara, después de todo no lo amaba pero si se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo por haber hecho sufrir a un amigo muy preciado para él

Duo llegó a su departamento en taxi porque de tanto conducir su automóvil se había quedado sin gasolina y lo había dejado estacionado por ahí, de hecho no le importaba mucho si algo le pasaba, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que esas cosas no le importaban, se bajó, pagó y se dio cuenta que el auto de Trowa ya no estaba, sacó las llaves y pesadamente abrió la puerta de su departamento, no tenía ganas ni de entrar, encendió las luces y aventó las llaves en la primera mesa que se encontró cerca, se dirigió al refrigerador para agarrar una cerveza y vio una nota pegada en la puerta del aparato, la agarró y por la letra noto que era de Trowa

¡Trowa!... Duo, no se que te habrá pasado, te esperé hasta las 11 y no llegaste, dejaste tu celular aquí, no sé si me estes evitando o algo así, si algo está mal por favor dímelo, sabes lo mucho que te amo, por favor tenme confianza, nos vemos después, besos... lo siento Trowa, pero estoy muy confundido, no sé que me pasa

Se despertó con gran dolor de cabeza y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la escena del día anterior, mencionó el nombre de su amante y de prisa se puso de pie dirigiéndose al cuarto de al lado para darse cuenta que ya no estaba ahí, la cama estaba tendida y de la cocina provenía un rico olor, sonrió al pensar que le encontraría ahí pero solo vio una cazuela con comida que aún humeaba y una nota en la barra, la tomó y con gesto de indiferencia comenzó a leerla

"Buen día, perdón por mi comportamiento de ayer, si realmente te interesa rescatar lo nuestro por favor dímero a la hora del almuerzo, te dejé el desayuno preparado, nos vemos en la oficina, te quiere Quatre... siempre tan dulce, perdóname"

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana y el chico rubio en la oficina se había escapado un poco para ir al departamento de ventas, se encontró con su amigo y le platicó el desastre que resultó su plan, el enojo se le había pasado pero aún la tristeza le embargaba el alma, estaba casi seguro que las cosas con su amante no tenían solución pero aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que si tuvieran solución, por eso estaba ligeramente feliz

Wufei. ¿Y crees que te diga que sí?

Quatre. Ayer me dijo que no lo dejara, eso es raro en él, por eso tengo una pequeña esperanza, sé que me quiere aunque no me ame

Wufei. ¿Y podrías seguir viviendo así?

Quatre. A veces siento que me conformo con que esté a mi lado pero muchas veces me digo a mí mismo que es algo inútil

Wufei. Lo siento por ti, pero sabes que tienes mi apoyo, te ofrezco mi departamento en lo que encuentras otro si es que Heero no quiere salvar lo de ustedes

Quatre. Muchas gracias amigo, lo tendré en consideración

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Quatre había avisado a Heero que lo esperaba en el restaurante que frecuentaban anteriormente y que se encontraba a solo tres cuadras de la empresa, Heero tenía mucho trabajo y se retrasa, tenían solo 45 minutos para almorzar y Quatre tenía esperándolo casi media hora, estaba muy enojado en el restaurante y sintiéndose enormemente estúpido por haber creído que podían llegar a un arreglo con su situación tan decadente, estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie e irse cuando ve a Heero entrar por la puerta del restaurante, sonríe y vuelve a sentarse pero sin dejar de estar molesto, eleva un poco el rostro cuando Heero llega creyendo que lo saludará con un beso en los labios pero Heero solo se sienta y se disculpa por llegar tarde

Heero. Por favor perdóname, sabes que Traize...

Quatre: ¡Lo sé!... tu trabajo es más importante que yo

Heero. No dije eso yo...

Quatre. Lo sé, el gran contador Heero, yo que soy un simple empleado de Recursos Humanos no sé lo que es tú trabajo y el tiempo que consume

Heero. Estas siendo tonto e irracional

Quatre. ¿Ahora soy tonto?

Heero. Basta ¿si? ¿ordenamos?

Quatre. Como quieras

Heero. No, como quieras tú ¿ordenamos?

Quatre. ¿Por qué estas siendo tan duro conmigo?

Heero. No es verdad

Quatre. Claro que sí

Heero. ¡¡Que no es verdad!

Los demás clientes voltean al escuchar el grito de Heero mientras que Quatre lo mira sumamente molesto y con los ojos cristalinos, era la primera vez que Heero le gritaba en lo que iban de relación y eso lo hacía sentirse mal, así que se pone de pie e intenta irse pero una de las manos de Heero lo sujeta del brazo y lo atrae un poco hacia él haciendo que Quatre se agache un poco hacia el frente quedando ambos rostros cerca mientras sus miradas de compenetran

Heero. No te comportes como niño y siéntate

Quatre. No quiero

Heero. ¡Que te sientes!

Quatre había intentado retener sus lagrimas todo ese tiempo pero al escuchar la orden ya no puede evitarlas y estas comienzan a salir y resbalar por sus mejillas, Heero lo mira y se siente culpable desviando su vista y soltándole el brazo, Quatre se sienta nuevamente frente a él pero tratando de no mirarlo a la cara mientras se limpiaba silenciosamente las lágrimas, las personas del restaurante los miran por mucho tiempo para después volver cada quien a sus asuntos, Heero miraba el menú comportándose indiferente ante las lágrimas de Quatre, no porque no le importara que el estuviera llorando sino porque no quería cumplir indirectamente los caprichos de Quatre quien cada vez que se lo proponía podía actuar como un chiquillo

Heero. ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

Heero miraba aún el menú sin levantar el rostro, veía a Quatre de reojo que volteaba hacia otro lado e ignorándolo por completo, no quería contestar a aquella pregunta, ni siquiera quería hablar o ver a Heero, estaba enojado, triste y se sentía sumamente humillado porque Heero le había gritado en público, el chico de mirada fría levanta su rostro y fija aquella mirada en Quatre que se empeñaba en no voltear a verlo

Heero. ¿Ahora me vas a ignorar?

Insistía pero Quatre se mantenía firme y decidido en no contestarle, así que golpea la mesa con el menú y se pone de pie para salir del restaurante, Quatre sigue sin voltear pero sus lagrimas nuevamente comenzaban a salir, Heero le mira antes de irse y sale del restaurante ya sin voltear atrás, él no le iba a estar rogando ni nada por el estilo, era Quatre quien se empeñaba en arreglar las cosas, no él... la otra noche le había dicho que no lo dejara pero eso no tenía nada que ver, a veces se sentía solo y debía reconocer que la compañía de Quatre le hacía bien, pero a él que más le daba si su relación terminaba, tal vez le extrañaría por mera costumbre, pero nada más, después de todo habían estado un tiempo juntos

Terminó de hacer la estimación para el trabajo de decoración y se dirigió a llevarlo a casa del actor, manejaba al igual que el otro día algo distraído, no se podía sacar de la cabeza a aquel chico de mirada penetrante al que aún amaba, a pesar de que 4 años los separaban esa pasión y ese amor no había desaparecido, a veces se preguntaba si aquel chico aún pensaba en él, que sería de su vida, ¿tendría ya pareja? Tal vez estaba nuevamente enamorado y era feliz, tal vez había conseguido olvidarle pronto, aquella sola idea le aterraba, aunque sabía que jamás volverían a verse el solo hecho de pensar que le había olvidado pronto le hacía tener un gran escalofrío... llegó a aquella casa y mientras se tomaba un delicioso té inglés con su cliente le hablaba sobre sus diseños, y todos los pormenores de la decoración, llegaron a un acuerdo y firmaron un contrato, la decoración tardaría tiempo y tomaría esfuerzo pero si de algo estaba seguro Zechs era de que ese sería un excelente trabajo, terminaron el té y el tema de conversación y entonces Duo se despidió para salir de la casa del actor y dirigirse al departamento, ésta vez no vio el auto de Trowa estacionado y sonrió complacido, aún no estaba listo para verlo, necesitaba tiempo y aclarar un poco sus ideas, entro al departamento y confiado se dirigió a su habitación para encontrarse a Trowa sentado en la sala esperándolo mientras escuchaba música con audífonos, se detuvo y sus miradas se cruzaron, Trowa se veía serio y Duo sorprendido, no lo esperaba ahí y además se lamentaba de haberle dado un juego de sus llaves... se miraron un tiempo y Trowa apaga sus audífonos, se pone de pie y se dirige a Duo para abrazarlo, Duo se queda estático y sin contestar el abrazo, Trowa se da cuenta de la frialdad y lo suelta para mirarlo fija y detenidamente, Duo sonríe falsamente y toma asiento, Trowa lo sigue sin quitar su vista de él, estaban no muy cerca pero si lo suficiente para que Trowa alcanzara a tomar la mano de Duo entre la suya para besarla después pero Duo se la quita casi al instante

Trowa. ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

Duo. Nada

Trowa. Dímelo por favor, te siento lejos, distante ¿acaso me evitas?

Duo. No

Trowa. Dejé mi automóvil a dos cuadras de aquí por la otra calle para que no lo vieras, parece que tuvo resultado

Duo. Trowa yo...

Trowa. Vi las luces de tu auto la otra noche, te fuiste al ver el mío ¿verdad?

Duo. Yo...

Trowa. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿es que acaso ya no me quieres?

Duo. No es eso, te quiero, es solo que, últimamente me he sentido confundido

En el rostro de Trowa se ve reflejada la duda, Duo le estaba diciendo en esos momentos que se sentía confundido, eso quería decir que tenía dudas acerca de su relación con él, la sola idea de saber que lo perdería le aterraba, lo amaba lo suficiente como para morirse si lo dejara, Duo se da cuenta de su expresión y se acerca a él mirándolo a los ojos

Duo. Escúchame Trowa, estoy enamorado de alguien más

Se sintió desfallecer ante tales palabras, no podía creer lo que Duo le estaba diciendo ¿acaso le estaba siendo infiel? ¿era por eso que se comportaba extraño últimamente? Le dolía profundamente saber todo eso, no podía imaginarse vivir sin el trenzado... sin pensarlo si quiera una vez se abalanzó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó necesitadamente, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración estaba extrañamente agitada, Duo se asustó, jamás lo había visto así y se sentía muy mal ser la causa de eso

Trowa. ¿Tienes a otro?

Duo. No... no es eso, no te he engañado, bueno, a excepción de que todo el tiempo solo lo amé a él, nunca sentí eso por ti

Trowa. No me digas eso

Duo. Lo siento Trowa, tenía tiempo sin pensar en él como ahora, el trabajo, nuestra relación y la rutina de diario me hicieron relegar los recuerdos que tengo de él pero la verdad es que siempre lo he amado

Trowa. No

Duo. Esto debe terminar

Trowa. No

Duo. ¡Trowa!

Trowa. No permitiré que me dejes

Duo. No seas loco

Recibió para su sorpresa un golpe de Trowa que le hizo voltear la cara por el impactó, se toco con confusión la mejilla y volteó de nuevo para penetrar su mirada violeta en la esmeralda que también le veía confundido, Trowa se miró asustado y confundido la mano mientras se ponía de pie lentamente, Duo le veía con un poco de miedo y sus ojos se mostraban un poco cristalinos

Duo. Me pegaste

Se tocaba tristemente la mejilla mientras una lágrima corría por ella, Trowa intentó acercarse pero él rápidamente lo evitó retrocediendo un par de pasos, Trowa estaba muy preocupado, jamás había actuado de ese modo

Trowa. ¡Perdóname Duo!

Duo. No te me acerques

Trowa. Por favor perdóname

Trowa también tenía los ojos cristalinos, estaba a punto de llorar, no solo por haberle golpeado sino porque sabía ahora que Duo no lo amaba y que quería dejarlo, pero él no era nada sin Duo, sin él a su lado prefería la muerte, no le servía de nada tener el dinero y el prestigio que tenía, nada importaba si no estaba con Duo, preferiría la muerte

Duo. ¡Sal de mi departamento!

Trowa. No me abandones, no termines lo nuestro

Duo. Y si no ¿volverás a golpearme?

Trowa se enojo un poco por el comentario, él no lo había hecho con la intención de lastimarlo, simplemente había reaccionado por instinto y la violencia había sido ese tonto instinto utilizado, Duo nunca antes se había sentido intimidado de nadie y esa vez Trowa no solo lo intimidaba sino que le daba miedo, el chico ojiverde se acerca a Duo y lo abraza pero el chico trenzado lo rechaza rotundamente y eso le dolía profundamente a Trowa, así que intentó besarlo solo para recibir una cachetada de Duo, se enojó al sentirla y lo abrazó con fuerza robándole un beso salvaje, Duo se resistía y golpeaba el pecho de Trowa pero éste no lo soltaba, mordió sus labios para lastimarlo y que dejara de besarlo pero a pesar de la sangre de los labios de Trowa éste no se detenía, en cambio violentamente le rompe la camiseta y la tira al suelo, Duo le miraba perplejo ¿ese era el Trowa con quien había estado saliendo? Parecía totalmente otro

Duo. Suéltame desgraciado

Trowa. ¡No vas a dejarme! Eres solo mío

Volvió a besarlo salvajemente, invadiendo su boca con su lengua, mordiendo el labio inferior y acariciando con sus manos su cuerpo, quería hacerlo suyo, a la fuerza de ser posible, no iba a estar dispuesto a perderlo, él era solo suyo, no se lo dejaría a ese tal tipo del que estaba enamorado, Duo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Lo dirigió a la habitación y salvajemente lo avienta a la cama para después comenzar a quitarse la ropa, Duo le miraba totalmente aterrado ¿acaso lo iba a forzar a tener relaciones? Ellos las habían tenido muchas veces pero siempre era por acuerdo mutuo, ésta vez iba a hacerlo a la fuerza y eso solo podía llamarse de una forma "violación" Trowa iba a violarlo, no podía creerlo, durante todo ese tiempo creyó que lo conocía casi a la perfección y ahora pasaba esto... totalmente desnudo Trowa se acuesta encima de Duo y comienza a quitarle la ropa, él grita y patalea pero los brazos de Trowa eran por demás fuertes y no podía con ellos, Duo sentía bastante asco a pesar de haber recibido con anterioridad besos y caricias por parte de Trowa, esta vez era diferente porque Trowa lo estaba forzando, el chico se levanta un poco para tomar ambas rodillas del trenzado para separar sus piernas a pesar del esfuerzo de Duo por evitarlo, Trowa sonríe y le acaricia el rostro para después comenzar a entrar

Duo. Ngh... gaaa, no por favor... para ya

Trowa. No puedo, eres mío

Las embestidas de Trowa estando dentro de Duo eran fuertes y rápidas causando un gran dolor en Duo que no dejaba de gritar, Trowa siempre había sido tierno y delicado con él, definitivamente éste Trowa no era de su agrado, el falso Trowa era quien le gustaba, no éste que se acababa de mostrar frente a él tal y como era... el ojiverde aprisionaba su miembro con una mano masturbándolo al ritmo de su penetración aumentando más fuerza a ésta, Duo no podía más, sentía como si algo dentro de él estuviera a punto de reventar, sus lagrimas comenzaban a correr y sus puños apretaban con desesperación las sábanas mientras Trowa disfrutaba como nunca el acto, jamás había deseado tanto a Duo; comenzó a sentir un satisfactorio cosquilleo y logró reventar su semilla dentro de Duo quien poco después mojaba la mano de Trowa con la suya, él lame todo de ella y después vuelve a acostarse sobre Duo para besarlo a la fuerza en los labios saliéndose poco después del trenzado, se baja de él y se posiciona a un lado de su adolorido cuerpo, las lágrimas de Duo no dejaban de salir, había sido humilladamente violado por su propio amante, por quien creyó que le amaba y le protegía, por la persona en quien había depositado confianza durante mucho tiempo, el sentimiento en ese momento era indescriptible, pero la tristeza y la desesperación reinaban entre esos sentimientos, su brazo cubría parte de su rostro incluyendo los ojos, sollozaba y se quejaba del dolor, sentía entumecida la parte baja de la espalda, Trowa se pone de pie y se dirige al baño, Duo se posiciona boca abajo y comienza a jalar con enojo las sábanas y a golpear la cama mientras llora aún más fuerte... Trowa alcanzaba a escuchar todo hasta el baño y le atormentaba, estaba totalmente arrepentido de haberle hecho eso a Duo, se cubría con desesperación los oídos tratando de no escuchar el llanto del trenzado pero sin éxito, minutos después sale del baño y ve a Duo acostado de lado sobre su lado derecho dándole la espalda a él, estaba en una posición fetal mirando hacia la nada mientras las lágrimas aún caían, a Trowa se le partía el corazón de verlo así ¿cómo había sido capaz de semejante acto? Y lo peor de todo era que mientras lo había hecho se había sentido muy bien, escuchar los gritos de Duo le había excitado más y debía confesar que aquella había sido la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida... se sentó en la cama y acarició la espalda de Duo quien se estremeció al sentir el tacto de la mano de Trowa sobre su piel, Trowa le soltó y miró un lado de la cama donde habían rastros de sangre, se asustó e inmediatamente miró a Duo, definitivamente le había hecho daño además del emocional, se acercó asustado pero recibió un fuerte grito por parte de Duo

Duo. ¡¡No me toques, ya no te me acerques!

Trowa. Pero Duo...

Duo. ¡¡Muérete... muérete de una vez!

Trowa. Perdóname mi amor

Duo. ¡¡¡No me llames así!... ¡TE ODIO!

No podía contener su coraje y volvió a golpearlo haciéndolo sangrar del labio, ésta vez Duo no mostraba miedo sino coraje, le retaba con la mirada, ésa sería la última vez que le tocaba sexualmente, sería la última vez que se dejara de él y se dejara golpear, Trowa ve eso en los ojos de Duo y sonríe

Duo. Idiota, creí conocerte

Trowa. Yo también

Duo. Te quiero lejos de mi vida para siempre

Trowa. ¡No vas a dejarme!

Duo. ¡Claro que sí!

Apretó los labios por el coraje y no apartaba su mirada del trenzado, sabía con aquella mirada que Duo también era de armas tomar y que ya no iba a dejarse más, pero él iba a buscar la forma de que él lo volviera a querer, se dirigió a sus ropas y comenzó a cambiarse mientras que Duo volvía a acostarse de costado mirando hacia la nada, Trowa termina de vestirse y dirige su mirada nuevamente a Duo

Trowa. Necesitas ver un médico, estabas sangrando

Duo no contesta pero al escuchar lo de la sangre aprieta con fuerza sus ojos y sus puños, que descarado era Trowa al decirle todo eso siendo que el único culpable de ello era él... Trowa sale de la habitación y después de la casa pero llevándose la llave porque estaba dispuesto a volver al día siguiente, Duo continuaba con los ojos llorosos y bastante molesto, se quiso sentar y sintió un gran dolor en su espalda, jamás lo había sentido, ni siquiera la primera vez que había sido invadido por Heero, se quejaba por el dolor y pensó por momentos hacer caso en ir a un médico y también pensó mucho en ir a denunciarlo por violación, pero algo le retenía a no hacerlo, tal vez sentía miedo de él, era la primera vez que le tenía miedo a alguien; quiso ponerse de pie pero le fue difícil y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, le dolía bastante, alzó la mirada y también al igual que Trowa vio la sangre en las sábanas, sintió más que nunca el coraje

Maldito, como te odio... Heero, jamás sentí necesitarte tanto como en estos momentos

Nuevamente comenzaba a llorar mientras pensaba y recordaba a Heero, miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, el médico, la denuncia, cambiar la cerradura de su apartamento, no sabía por donde comenzar, también recordaba la primera vez que había sido de Trowa y definitivamente nada tenía que ver con aquello que acababa de pasar, era como ver a dos Trowas totalmente opuestos, jamás se había sentido tan decepcionado de alguien

Ya era de noche y Heero por primera vez en mucho tiempo había llegado al departamento antes que Quatre, no era extraño que no hubiera llegado, tal vez jamás lo haría, la mayoría de las cosas del rubio ya no estaban en el departamento, solo quedaban un par de cosas sin importancia, Quatre no había dejado ni siquiera una nota, se había marchado en silencio como había prometido en otra ocasión, él se sentía un poco culpable pero no iba a buscarlo como loco ni le rogaría porque volviera a su lado, de cierta forma le extrañaba y lo necesitaba a su lado pero no haría nada al respecto, después de todo desde el principio no había habido amor... bebía un par de copas mientras oí música, recordaba la primera vez en que aquel rubio había sido suyo, había sido demasiado tierno, lento, especial, aquel chico encantaba con su ternura y hasta cierto punto inocencia, le recordaba mucho a su primera, única y última vez con Duo, solo en eso se parecían, recordó con una gran sonrisa a Duo, hace mucho que no se daba el lujo de sonreír así, necesitaba verle, aún lo amaba, jamás había dejado de hacerlo, tal vez aquello sucedido con Quatre era una señal de que Duo debía ser el único, el verdadero en su vida, tal vez el destino se había puesto de su parte para que pudiera buscarlo, sonrió tontamente al pensar así, ese era el típico pensamiento tonto e inocente de un niño, la realidad era que muy difícilmente podría encontrarle, él había dejado de vivir en la costa desde que su padre hubiera fallecido cuando él aún estudiaba la Universidad, había sido arrollado mientras caminaba borracho por las empedradas calles, desde entonces se había mudado a la ciudad donde se encontraba la escuela donde estudiaba, además no sabía exactamente la ciudad donde vivía Duo y aún si lo recordara lo más probable era que Duo se hubiese mudado de domicilio, después de todo 4 años no pasaban en vano, y así era, los padres adoptivos de Duo habían muerto mientras unos ladrones asaltaban un banco en la ciudad donde vivían, aquel suceso le dolía mucho a Duo por lo que se había mudado de ciudad... pero ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que vivían ahora en la misma ciudad, recién se había graduado Heero de la Universidad le habían ofrecido un buen empleo en esa ciudad mientras que Duo al morir sus padres había llegado ahí para continuar su carrera de diseñador, también ignoraban que pronto estarían de nuevo frente a frente tal vez para volver a amarse o para nuevamente cada quien tomar su camino

Continuará...

Otro basado en película, no he abandonado "El jardín de las delicias" ¿ok, éste no será por capítulos en sí. pero como ya tengo escrito lo que consideré como la mitad decidí por subir esa parte, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, no tardaré en subir la otra parte y tal vez me extienda un poco más, no lo sé, pero no quería que me sucediera lo que pasó con "Una propuesta indecorosa" porque quedó muy largo y en un solo capítulo, en fin, esperaré como siempre con ansias sus comentarios


	2. Parte 2

Se despertó estirando su mano al lado derecho de la cama pero no lo sintió, era obvio porque la noche anterior le había abandonado, por breves segundos lo había olvidado, Quatre ya no iba a volver más, esa cama al fin iba a ser utilizada solo por él, como antes lo había sido

"Ni modo, a comenzar de nuevo"

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para bañarse antes de ir a trabajar, vio la hora y faltaban 20 minutos para salir de casa como todos los días, no se preocupó por preparar desayuno porque siempre que se levantaba Quatre ya lo tenía listo, así lo creyó mientras se bañaba hasta que al vestirse cayó en la cuenta de que el rubio ya no estaba ahí, sonrió sintiéndose tonto por no acostumbrarse tan rápido como creyó que lo haría, en muchos aspectos Quatre le hacía falta y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que él ya no estaba, pero no había marcha atrás, aquello había terminado y él no iba a hacer nada porque el chico rubio regresara... se bajó del auto para dirigirse a su oficina pero en el camino antes de salir del estacionamiento es interceptado por alguien, ese alguien le miraba dura y fríamente, ellos no eran amigos y ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra más de dos veces, aún así le conocía y se imaginaba el motivo de su intercepción

Heero. ¿Qué quieres?  
Wufei. ¿Cómo te atreviste a romperle el corazón de esa forma?  
Heero. Si te refieres a Quatre, eso no te importa  
Wufei. ¡Claro que me importa porque somos amigos!  
Heero. ¿No será que tú lo amas?  
Wufei. ¿Qué?  
Heero. ¿O acaso solo eres un estúpido que se cree el defensor de los amores imposibles?

En un arrebato lo arrincona contra la pared alzando su puño en señal de que iba a golpearlo, nunca le había caído bien y el estar escuchando todo eso de su boca le hacía arder por el coraje, tal vez tenía ligeramente la razón y sentía algo más profundo por Quatre que solo amistad ¿pero quien era él para decirlo en esa forma tan burlesca? Pero se contuvo, no le convenía golpear a quien indirectamente era su superior, podía ser despedido y eso no le convenía ya que ganaba muy bien en aquella compañía, así que lo soltó pero sin dejar de retarlo con la mirada, Heero cerró los ojos mientras acomoda su saco el cual Wufei había desacomodado, sonrió y después abrió sus ojos

Heero. Idiota... en vez de reclamarme piensa en algo para conquistarlo, Quatre merece a alguien que lo quiera y no le haga daño  
Wufei. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer  
Heero. Inútil, pero has lo que quieras

Heero se retira de ahí tranquilo y sin prisa, no amaba a Quatre pero definitivamente le deseaba lo mejor, había notado desde hacía mucho tiempo la forma tan tierna en que Wufei lo miraba y sabía de antemano que lo quería más allá de una amistad, definitivamente Quatre se merecía de alguien como él para ser feliz

Esa vez no quiso trabajar en nada, quería quedarse en casa, la violación del día anterior aún le dolía, debía ir al médico, tal vez había sufrido un desgarre de algún tipo y podía haber infección, pero le daba vergüenza, sabía que el médico haría preguntas incómodas y le obligaría ir a denunciarlo, eso era lo que le detenía, odiaba a Trowa por lo que le había hecho pero a la vez sentía que la culpa era solo suya por haberle permitido enamorarse de esa forma tan obsesiva, él nunca había amado al ojiverde y sin embargo había permanecido a su lado, dándole falsas esperanzas, pero pensar en ello no le ayudaría en nada, mejor era olvidarse de él para siempre; tomó el teléfono y llamó al cerrajero para que cambiara las dos puertas que tenían acceso al interior del departamento, el trabajo se hizo rápidamente y Duo ocultando su mal caminar paga la deuda y el cerrajero se va, ahora sí, el dolor no disminuía y eso le preocupaba así que llama por teléfono a su médico de confianza para que fuera a verle, a él le extrañó la llamada, Duo era un chico muy sano y muy rara vez se enfermaba, además nunca pedía que le visitara en su departamento, siempre era él quien iba a su consultorio, se asustó y salió enseguida para allá cancelando una cita, le preocupaba el trenzado, llegó pronto y éste le recibió, al instante se dio cuenta de la forma en que caminaba y le auxilió para sentarse pero Duo no podía hacerlo, a duras penas se postro en el sillón inclinándose de lado

G. ¿qué te pasó?  
Duo. El...  
G. ¿El... de quien hablas?  
Duo. El me violó

Sus lágrimas se hicieron visibles para la sorpresa del doctor que no daba crédito a lo que oían sus oídos, Duo había sido violado y eso le dolía porque le conocía de años atrás, él había sido amigo de los padres adoptivos de Duo y para él el trenzado era como el hijo que nunca había tenido; se pone de pie y se acerca a él pero es rechazado por Duo

G. Cuéntame  
Duo. Fue Trowa doctor, anoche él me...  
G. Ya, tranquilo  
Duo. Perdón pero es que aún no lo creo, pensé que él era diferente  
G. Yo tampoco lo creí pero sabes que hacer ¿verdad?  
Duo. ¿Denunciarlo? Supuse que me diría algo así pero no lo haré  
G. ¡¡No seas tonto!  
Duo. No interfiera en mis decisiones por favor  
G. Ni hablar, solo porque tú me lo pides, ven, pasemos a tu habitación para examinarte  
Duo. Si

El doctor ayuda a Duo a ponerse de pie y lo ayuda a caminar rumbo a la habitación, le pide que se quite la parte inferior de la ropa y se acueste en la cama separando sus piernas, Duo se quejaba del dolor mientras el doctor hacía la revisión al mismo tiempo en que le hacía preguntas

G. ¿Sangraste?  
Duo. Si  
G. ¿cómo fue?  
Duo. No lo sé, solo vi la sangre en la sábana, no era mucha pero minutos después salió más cuando intenté caminar  
G. Mnh, ya veo, no te preocupes, a lo que puedo ver no es grave, generalmente cuando se está siendo violado el cuerpo reacciona a no permitir esa entrada por lo que la intromisión de Trowa causó mucha fricción lo que ocasionó el sangrado  
Duo. ¿Quiere decir que instintivamente yo me hice más estrecho?  
G. Podría decirse que sí... dime Duo ¿fue muy violento?  
Duo. Sí, él lo hizo fuerte, demasiado fuerte

Hubo mucho silencio, el doctor dejó de hacer la revisión a Duo y recetó una crema para que la aplicara en la zona afectada y pidiéndole que le visitara después en su consultorio para una segunda revisión, Duo solo asentía, no quería hablar ni ver al doctor a los ojos, estaba realmente avergonzado, decir que había sido violado no era algo fácil, solo se había puesto la ropa en silencio, el doctor le veía fijamente mostrándose muy preocupado

G. ¿Estas bien?  
Duo. No  
G. ¿Sabes? Conozco a un psicólogo muy bueno que se especializa en casos de violación  
Duo. ¡No quiero!  
G. perdón, yo solo...  
Duo. No, perdón por gritarle... no necesito un psicólogo, gracias  
G. Sabes donde encontrarme por si me necesitas, e insisto, debes denunciarlo  
Duo. Gracias

Ni siquiera lo acompañó a la puerta y el doctor comprendió, Duo se sentía muy mal como para no querer ni estar acompañado de alguien aunque fuera en silencio, solo necesitaba estar solo un tiempo, debía superar lo vivido, ser violado por alguien a quien creías conocer y querías era mucho más desgarrador que si hubiese sido un desconocido, al menos estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no se había contagiado de alguna enfermedad venérea por parte de Trowa  
Una semana después  
El chico rubio y él aún trabajaban donde mismo solo que los asuntos que se relacionaban con el departamento de contabilidad y el de Recursos Humanos ya no eran tratados por ellos dos, Quatre enviaba a alguien a hacer aquel trabajo... Traize llama a Heero a la sala de juntas porque se va hablar sobre un proyecto en el extranjero, la compañía encargada de exportar cerámica iba a abrir locales comerciales fuera del país y para ello necesitaban de un diseño para los locales pues hasta ese entonces la compañía solo exportaba, ellos no comercializaban la cerámica pero había habido un cambio de políticas y habían decidido que ahora si lo harían por lo que Traize había contratado a Trowa para el diseño de dichos locales, había recibido buenas referencias del chico como arquitecto y sabía que haría un buen trabajo, Heero debía aprobar de acuerdo a la situación de la empresa las estimaciones de Trowa respecto a los gastos por su trabajo que incluía el de contratar a los ingenieros encargados de la obra. Terminó la junta y llegaron pronto a un acuerdo, Heero aprobó la estimación de Trowa y cerraron el contrato; en la oficina de Heero...

Trowa. La próxima semana comenzaré ¿le parece?  
Heero. Háblame de tu  
Trowa. Si, perdón  
Heero. Me parece bien  
Trowa. Ahora que vamos a tratar me gustaría que nuestra relación fuera menos de trabajo  
Heero. ¿Perdón?  
Trowa. No pienses que te hago insinuaciones, solo digo que te invito a almorzar  
Heero. Esta bien, vamos

El chico de mirada fría toma su saco y se lo pone para dirigirse a la puerta y salir, caminaba algo desganado, había algo en aquel arquitecto que no le gustaba, sentía algo extraño, como si no fuera alguien de confianza, jamás había sentido eso respecto a una persona. En el camino se les cruzó Quatre y éste mantuvo una mirada firme con la de Heero, hacía días que no se veían y se sentía algo incómodo, el corazón de Quatre latía a prisa, aún sentía la sangre que le hervía cuando veía a Heero, lo seguía amando, en cambio Heero se mantenía indiferente, se había acostumbrado en esos días a no ver a Quatre, ya ni siquiera sentía culpa por lo ocurrido días atrás, Trowa los mira a los dos y rápido entiende la situación por lo que solo saluda a Quatre pero éste sin hacerle el menor caso se retira, Heero camina de nuevo mientras Trowa ve marcharse a Quatre percatándose después de que alguien más veía la escena, al fondo podía ver a un joven de origen chino que le veía con enojo por ver él a su vez a Quatre de esa manera, Trowa sonríe y sigue a Heero que ya había salido de la empresa rumbo al restaurante de enfrente... habían terminado de almorzar y aún se encontraban sentados a la mesa, no habían hablado de lo ocurrido hasta esos momentos

Trowa. Perdona mi indiscreción pero ¿tú salías con ese joven?  
Heero. ¿Te gustó? Su nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner  
Trowa. Largo nombre  
Heero. Árabe, pero que importa... si, vivíamos juntos  
Trowa. Ya veo ¿y el otro chico?  
Heero. ¿el otro?  
Trowa. Cabello negro, mirada tosca y ojos rasgados  
Heero. Ah, él  
Trowa. ¿También salías con él?  
Heero. Claro que no  
Trowa. Es que me dio la impresión de que me miraba feo  
Heero. Así mira él  
Trowa. ¿Cómo tú?  
Heero. Mnh  
Trowa. No importa ya, gracias por aceptar mi invitación

Trowa se pone de pie sacando de su cartera el dinero para pagar la cuenta pero ésta se le cae al suelo saliéndose de ella un par de papeles, Heero se agacha para juntarlos topándose entre ellos con una foto que Trowa tenía de Duo, su sorpresa era demasiada, no lo podía creer, tenía frente a él la clave para poder ver de nuevo al idiota trenzado del que se había enamorado, su mano temblaba mientras veía la foto permaneciendo de cuclillas con los ojos considerablemente abiertos, Trowa le veía extrañado ¿qué le pasaba? Casi enseguida Heero recobró el sentido poniéndose de pie dándole a Trowa sus cosas a excepción de la foto

Heero. ¿Qué es tuyo?  
Trowa. ¿Quién, Duo?  
Heero. ¡¡Si, Duo Maxwell!  
Trowa. Somos amantes

Heero deja caer la foto mirando muy sorprendido a Trowa pero con la mirada fría, parecía que en esos momentos le expresaba cuanto lo odiaba, el solo oír que él y Duo eran amantes le hacía doler el estómago, de solo pensar que él le tocaba como él lo había tocado aquella vez le indignaba, sentía deseos de golpearlo en esos momentos pero sabía que de hacer eso perdía algo más que un trabajo pues si quería recuperar a Duo el golpear a su amante no le ayudaría en nada, después de todo el trenzado tenía razón, cada quien iba a conocer a alguien, la separación era inminente, pero también confiaba en los caprichos del destino y por algo Trowa había entrado en su vida

Trowa. ¿Tu que tienes que ver con él?  
Heero. Nada, lo conocí hace mucho  
Trowa. ¿Y porque esa reacción? Debió ser alguien importante  
Heero. No importa

Heero sale del restaurante dejando a Trowa con la gran duda de su vida, iría esa misma noche al departamento de Duo para preguntarle acerca de ese hombre, después de todo había pasado una semana desde la violación, seguramente a Duo ya se le habría pasado el enojo, él no iba a alejarse tan fácilmente de su vida, le amaba y no lo iba a dejar... llegó la noche y el chico rubio en el departamento de Wufei veía el televisor pero sin ver realmente algo, pensaba en Heero, aún sentía aquella necesidad de amarlo, de estar con él, lo extrañaba mucho, sus besos, sus caricias, cuando le hacía el amor, Heero no era de esas personas que mantenían una conversación por más de 5 minutos pero su compañía siempre era agradable; Wufei lo miraba desde la cocina, como quería a ese chico, lástima que no se había dado cuenta a tiempo antes de que él estuviera tan enamorado de Heero, ahora sabía que al lado del chico de mirada fría no tendría ninguna oportunidad... preparó dos bebidas y se dirigió al mueble dándole a Quatre una de ellas

Quatre. Gracias  
Wufei. ¿Estas bien?  
Quatre. No, ahora que lo vi me sentí muy mal, lo extraño  
Wufei. Ya no te hagas daño Quatre

Wufei pasa delicadamente una de sus manos por la mejilla de Quatre y después le pasa un poco de cabello atrás de su oreja, él le miraba sorprendido, jamás se había mostrado tan cariñoso con él y eso le asustaba así que hace su cabeza hacia atrás soltándose de la caricia de Wufei quien estaba totalmente apenado por haber hecho eso

Wufei. Perdón  
Quatre. Esta bien, no te preocupes

Quatre recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Wufei y unas lágrimas se corren por sus mejillas, el chico chino lo rodea con sus brazos en un abrazo protector y Quatre se sentía seguro, jamás en su vida se había sentido así, ni siquiera en brazos de Heero, Wufei le miraba cariñosamente dando pequeños masajes en uno de sus hombros y Quatre sonreía, era extraño aquello pero no se sentía mal, ninguno hablaba pero el sentimiento estaba presente y por primera vez el chico rubio se daba cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de Wufei, se separa de él y le mira a los ojos un poco asustado, los sentimientos que le embargaban en ese momento le confundían, una de las manos de Wufei le acariciaba la mejilla limpiando a su vez las lágrimas que corrían por ella, se miraban a los ojos tiernamente mientras una de las manos de Wufei se pasaba a su nuca atrayendo el rostro de Quatre al suyo, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y Quatre se apoyaba con una mano en el pecho de Wufei, sus miradas no se perdían un solo instante, los labios de Wufei susurran un te amo y Quatre sonríe ante aquella declaración, el cálido aliento de Wufei chocaba contra su rostro y él cierra sus ojos, listo para recibir un beso de su amigo en aquel momento de debilidad, tal vez aquello solo llegaría a un beso, tal vez al día siguiente las cosas seguirían igual entre ambos pero que le importaba, por primera vez en su vida estaba viviendo un momento mágico, como aquellos en las telenovelas o en las películas de amor... abrió ligeramente sus labios para recibir la boca de Wufei, la deseaba, jamás había deseado tanto un beso, el chino a menos de un centímetro de distancia de los labios de Quatre sonríe traviesamente haciendo larga la espera, Quatre abre sus ojos y se topa con los de Wufei que le miraban con ternura y entonces sus dos manos rodean el rostro de Wufei para acercarlo al suyo y a la vez Wufei atrae el de Quatre sujetándolo de la nuca, los labios por fin se unen, al principio tímidamente para después hacer movimientos más seguros, dejando el chico rubio que el chino le invadiera la boca con la lengua acariciando la suya mientras sus labios se movían, la otra mano de Wufei acercaba más el cuerpo de Quatre sujetándolo de la cintura, su beso ahora era apasionado, las manos de Quatre ya no estaban en el rostro del chino, ahora acariciaba su pecho, su camisa estaba desabrochada permitiendo un mejor contacto, una gran necesidad de aire comenzaba a invadirles y se separan para recuperar el aliento, el rostro de Quatre estaba notablemente sonrojado, sus manos aún acariciaban el pecho de Wufei quien le miraba amorosamente, Quatre solo sonreía, no había palabras que pudiera decir, no quería arruinar el momento mágico entre los dos  
El chico rubio se pone de pie soltando el pecho de Wufei pero tomándolo de la mano y poniéndolo de pie para dirigirlo a una de las habitaciones del departamento, se sentía nervioso pero los deseos de ser suyo solo por esa noche eran mayores, también Wufei sabía que tal vez aquello solo duraría una noche, sabía muy bien los sentimientos del rubio por Heero y sabía que no podía competir con ellos, pero ahora eso no importaba, una a una y lentamente despoja a Quatre de sus prendas para hacer él lo mismo, lo acuesta delicadamente en la cama como solo se trata a una flor y se sube en él para después ambos comenzar a besarse, sus cálidos cuerpos deseaban tanto aquel momento, el chino baja lentamente por el cuerpo de Quatre besando aquella piel que tanto le fascinaba y a Quatre las sensaciones le embriagaban, dejaba escapar gemidos ahogados de su boca, Wufei lo toma por la boca y comienza con la succión, Quatre gime con más fuerza acariciando a su vez los hombros de Wufei

Quatre. Ngh si... sigue así

Hacía mucho que no se depositaba en la boca de alguien, con Heero era él quien hacía eso, el chico de mirada fría no era el que comenzaba cada vez que tenían sexo, siempre la iniciativa la tenía Quatre... el sabor del chico rubio era delicioso, bebió hasta la última gota y volvió a subir para encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios, para Quatre el sabor ahora era diferente pero no desagradable, las manos de Wufei bajan lentamente por los costados del cuerpo de Quatre para después separar ambas piernas y depositarse él en medio, penetrando por primera vez y tal vez también por última dentro del chico rubio, gimió gritando a su vez levemente por el dolor y empuñando sus ojos, Wufei se detuvo ante el gesto de dolor de Quatre pero al ver la sonrisa de éste se decidió por continuar, se abalanzaba hacia delante, entrando y saliendo, haciéndolo sentir sensaciones que hace mucho no sentía, el chico chino besaba sus labios, las mejillas, su oreja, su cuello, la pasión entre ambos era grande, los gemidos podían oírse por toda la casa, sus miradas se compenetraban, las manos de Wufei se apoyaban en la cama haciendo que solo la parte baja de sus cuerpos estuviera unida a la otra y las manos de Quatre se sujetaban de aquellos fuertes brazos empuñándolos aún más cuando sintió a Wufei venirse dentro de él, un último gemido salió de labios de Wufei para caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Quatre quien suspiraba aliviado sintiendo a su amigo salir de él, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus cuerpos sudaban, un beso tierno se da entre ambos antes de que Wufei se quedara dormido a un lado del chico rubio quien miraba el techo de la habitación, pensando en eso que acababa de pasar, se había dejado llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias pero ¿qué iba a pasar con los dos cuando Wufei despertara? Porque su amigo lo amaba, no era solo cosa de una noche o de un pequeño resbalón, pero pensar en eso le daba pesar, quería seguir disfrutando de esa noche viendo el cuerpo dormido que yacía a un lado del suyo...

Trowa llegó ya de noche al departamento de Duo intentando abrir pero sin poder lograrlo, su llave ya no servía porque Duo había cambiado las cerraduras, fue algo que supuso y se enojo por ello comenzando a golpear la puerta, el trenzado se encontraba viendo videos musicales en su cuarto acostado en la cama cuando oye los ruidos, se asusta y se pone de pie para dirigirse a la puerta y observar por la mirilla, cuando ve que es Trowa el que toca se asusta y ni siquiera contesta, no prende las luces ni hace ninguna clase de ruido

Trowa. ¡¡Ábreme, sé que estas ahí... no me hagas romper una ventana!

Estaba sumamente molesto y eso asustaba a Duo, jamás lo había escuchado tan molesto, siempre había sido tierno y amable con él, le extrañaba que tan rápidamente hubiese cambiado su forma de ser, pero no, él siempre había sido así solo que nunca se había mostrado de esa forma ante él

Trowa. ¡¡Que abras... ¿no quieres!  
Duo. Por favor vete o llamo a la policía  
Trowa. ¡¿Me retas!  
Duo. Por favor vete, te perdono por haberme violado pero sal de mi vida para siempre  
Trowa. ¡No saldré fácilmente!... ábreme... ¡conocí hoy a Heero Yuy!

Había pensado en cuestiones de segundos mencionar ese nombre, tal vez era alguien muy importante en la vida del trenzado, lo suponía por la reacción de Heero al mediodía al ver la foto de Duo, él al escuchar ese nombre se paraliza ¿cómo es que se habían conocido? Había estado años torturándose con su recuerdo y aquella era la clave para dar con él después de tanto tiempo, se decidió y abrió la puerta dejando pasar a un enfadado Trowa que directamente llega a sentarse en la sala

Trowa. ¿Por qué es tan importante?  
Duo. Yo...  
Trowa. ¡Contesta!  
Duo. No me grites, tranquilízate ¿si?  
Trowa. Vio tu foto y casi le da un infarto, me preguntó con desesperación que era yo tuyo  
Duo. ¡¿Y qué le dijiste!  
Trowa. Vaya, tú también estas muy interesado, ¿qué le dije? La verdad, que somos amantes

Los ojos de Duo se abren en demasía ¿cómo se había atrevido a decirle semejante mentira a su chico de mirada fría?

Duo. Pero no es verdad  
Trowa. ¿No lo es?

Trowa se acerca lentamente a Duo mientras sonríe, estaba empeñado en que ellos no iban a terminar, estaba obsesionado con él y no lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente, Duo le miraba con miedo aunque ya se había propuesto que ellos no iban a volver a tener contacto sexual y que no se iba a dejar intimidar por él de nuevo, así que cuando Trowa está muy cerca de él éste le da una gran bofetada que lo hace retroceder, el chico sonríe y vuelve a mirarle

Trowa. No vuelvas a hacer eso  
Duo. Dime que sabes de Heero  
Trowa. Te interesa mucho ¿verdad?  
Duo. Si  
Trowa. ¿quién es él?  
Duo. El hombre del que te dije que estoy enamorado

No lo podía creer, Duo amaba a ese hombre tan extraño, eso quería decir que ellos se conocían de tiempo atrás y posiblemente se había separado por mucho tiempo, podía suponerlo por la forma en que ambos habían reaccionado al enterarse del otro, se sintió muy enojado, furioso, no iba a permitir que se vieran, debía buscar la forma en que ambos perdieran el interés por el otro

Trowa. Que lástima  
Duo. ¿lastima?  
Trowa. …l a ti no

Le temblaron las piernas al oírlo y sus ojos se desorbitaron viendo hacia el vacío, tenía la ligera esperanza de que él también aún guardara los recuerdos y los sentimientos de amor como lo había hecho él, pero ahora tenía la única verdad existente, Heero había logrado tal vez conocer a alguien de quien si se había enamorado, no como ese tonto romance de verano que como tan pronto llegó, tan pronto se fue... se sintió desfallecer, por su mente jamás cruzó la idea de que por despecho Trowa le estuviera mintiendo, estaba creyendo todo lo que Trowa le decía, sobre Quatre y lo felices que eran compartiendo un bello departamento desde hacía un tiempo, que llegaban juntos a la oficina tomados de la mano, tan enamorados como nunca vio pareja igual, que había escuchado rumores de que Heero había cambiado por completo su actitud fría por estar enamorado de Quatre, que era sumamente feliz y que en su vida no había lugar para el trenzado; de los ojos de Duo salían lágrimas sin control, no podía soportar que Trowa siguiera hablando, se tapaba los oídos sumamente lastimado emocionalmente, en esos momentos preferiría morir antes que comprobar que lo que decía Trowa era verdad, el ojiverde sonreía satisfecho por el resultado logrado con Duo y se acerca a él ofreciéndose para ser su paño de lágrimas

Trowa. Aunque no lo creas me duele decirte todo esto  
Duo. ¡Mentira!  
Trowa. Es verdad, él no quiso hablar de ti, te odia ¿qué le hiciste?

Duo deja de sollozar unos segundos para paralizarse, el solo saber que Heero tenía un nuevo amor y que le había olvidado a él era muy doloroso, pero saber que lo odiaba lo era más, ahora si no iba a poder resistir, tal vez lo odiaba por la forma en que se habían despedido, no lo podía saber pero tal vez era eso porque Heero se había ido corriendo y él lo había tratado mal no dejándose besar y haciéndolo sentir mal, como estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho pero ya no importaba, lo había perdido para siempre

Trowa. Yo estoy aquí, te amo  
Duo. Heero...  
Trowa. ¡No pienses en él!  
Duo. Me quiero morir  
Trowa. No digas tonterías, antes me muero yo

Trowa abraza a Duo y éste totalmente desconcertado por las noticias dadas por el ojiverde se deja abrazar sin chistar, de cierta forma hasta se sentía bien que le abrazara, eso era lo que necesitaba, un fuerte abrazo aunque fuera de aquel que días anteriores le había hecho el peor de los daños, pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos, solo podía pensar en Heero y en que lo había perdido para siempre... Trowa besa los labios de Duo sin obtener respuesta pero tampoco una negación, el trenzado estaba ido, dispuesto a todo porque ya nada le importaba, si Trowa volvía a hacerlo suyo ya no le importaba, ni siquiera iba a poner resistencia, el ojiverde lo lleva a la habitación aprovechándose de su estado y lo acuesta en la cama besándole el cuello, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo suyo y parecía que Duo estaba a merced de todo, la vista del ojiverde de repente se posa en el mueble a un lado de la cama y ve una crema sobre él que antes no había visto, se detiene dejando a Duo aún en estado de shock mirando hacia el techo, la toma entre sus manos y la lee, cuando ve el tipo de uso de la crema se sorprende comprendiendo al instante que es por lo ocurrido días antes que Duo tiene que aplicarla, a veces perdía el control pero no era una mala persona así que se siente enormemente culpable por haber lastimado a Duo, vuelve a acercarse a él pero solo lo abraza fuertemente

Trowa. Por favor perdóname, no volveré a hacerlo a la fuerza

Duo lo mira de reojo sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, no creía en sus palabras de arrepentimiento y jamás iba a volver con él como antes, le permitía abrazarlo pero nada más por aquella ocasión porque se sentía enormemente triste

Al día siguiente en su oficina Heero no se podía concentrar, pensaba todo el tiempo en Duo y en nada más, su trabajo había sido relegado a último porque no podía conseguir sacarlo de su cabeza, momentos después entra Trowa sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Trowa. Toma, es el adelanto que necesitan los ingenieros  
Heero. Déjalo ahí, lo revisaré y te avisaré  
Trowa. Esta bien... Heero, hable con Duo de ti

Dejó caer su lápiz y volvió su mirada hacia la de Trowa que le miraba seriamente, se podía ver en su mirada que iba a decirle algo muy desagradable pero estaba preparado para lo peor, si Trowa ya le había dicho que ellos eran amantes ¿qué podía ser peor?

Heero. ¿Y?  
Trowa. No sé como decirte esto pero... te odia  
Heero. ¿qué?  
Trowa. No me quiso decir más, dijo que te odiaba y que jamás te perdonaría  
Heero. No puede ser cierto  
Trowa. Lo es, perdón

Heero miraba de la forma más fría con la que podía mirar al chico enfrente de él, no creía una sola palabra de lo que le decía, debía ser mentira ¿cómo odiarlo si él no le había hecho nada malo al trenzado? …l a diferencia de Duo no era tan ingenuo y las mentiras de Trowa no servían en él, por eso iba a ponerle una trampa a la conversación, si Trowa mentía era porque sentía temor de perder a Duo y sabía que ante él podría hacerlo

Heero. Entonces si se enojó por lo que pasó aquel día  
Trowa. ¿aquel día?  
Heero. Supongo que te lo dijo ¿no?  
Trowa. S... si, el me, dice todo  
Heero. ¡Demonios! Sabía que no debía hacerle caso  
Trowa. ¿A quién?  
Heero. Ya sabes, a la vieja esa  
Trowa. ¿Vieja?  
Heero. Si, a Reelena  
Trowa. A si, Reelena, maldita  
Heero. Fui un tonto, habría salido todo tan bien  
Trowa. Lo siento mucho, de verdad  
Heero. No importa

Haciendo gala de sus dotes histriónicos Heero golpea el escritorio y le pide a Trowa que lo deje a solas porque necesita pensar en su trabajo, él sonríe y sale sin agregar algo más a la plática, satisfecho de lo que ha hecho, en cambio Heero estaba más enojado que nunca, ese maldito Trowa se había ido casi riendo de lo que creyó que había hecho, ahora estaba convencido de que Duo aún podía ser suyo y por fin la luz iluminaba su vida, ahora debía buscar la forma de encontrarlo y así poder hablar con él...  
De noche Trowa vuelve al departamento de Duo y éste sin chistar le abre la puerta dejándolo pasar, ya no le importaba mucho evitar a Trowa, sentía aún asco de que se le acercara pero sabía que si oponía resistencia el chico se pondría violento y eso no le convenía en lo absoluto, mejor era hacerse aún el adolorido por la violación y así Trowa se compadecería de él, por lo menos aún era considerado

Trowa. ¿Quieres hablar?  
Duo. No  
Trowa. Hoy platiqué con Heero  
Duo. ¡¿Qué te dijo!  
Trowa. Hablamos poco, ya sabes, de lo que pasó  
Duo. ¿Te lo contó?  
Trowa. No mucho, pero fue un grandísimo tonto  
Duo. ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Trowa. Ya sabes, lo que pasó con Reelena y todo eso  
Duo. ¿Ree, qué?  
Trowa. Si, aquella mujer

Duo no comprendía de que hablaba Trowa, en su vida había escuchado ese nombre ¿es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco, Duo ignoraba que el nombre de esa mujer solo había sido utilizado por Heero para confundir a Trowa haciéndolo creer que sabía un poco del pasado de Duo, ese nombre no tenía la menor importancia, aquella había sido una persona que Heero había conocido en secundaria y de quien no había vuelto a saber jamás, pero se le había venido a la mente y Trowa había caído redondito... Duo comenzaba a sospechar que tal vez Trowa ni siquiera conocía a Heero, tal vez había escuchado al trenzado nombrarlo en sueños y se le había gravado para después poder utilizarlo, es lo que se le ocurría, pero no lo iba a sacar de su error, tal vez así podría saber más cosas, Trowa se convertiría para él en una especie de móvil

Duo. ¡Ah! Es verdad ¿cómo pudo?  
Trowa. Lo siento  
Duo. Me gustaría tenerlo en frente y golpearlo  
Trowa. ¿de verdad?  
Duo. Si ¿podrías llevarme con él mañana?  
Trowa. No, si quieres yo lo golpeo por ti  
Duo. Pero yo lo quiero hacer, lo odio  
Trowa. Pero...  
Duo. Por favor ¿si? Y volveremos, como antes  
Trowa. ¿De verdad?  
Duo. Si, vendrás aquí o iré yo a tu departamento, te daré llaves, seré tuyo  
Trowa. Oh Duo, sabía que recapacitarías

Trowa abraza feliz a Duo pero el solo mostraba un gesto de asco, se dejaría tocar nuevamente por Trowa con tal de dar con Heero, ahora sus sospechas no eran de que Trowa no conocía realmente a Heero sino que estaba mintiéndole respecto a él, tal vez hasta lo del tal Quatre era mentira y Heero estaba totalmente solo y quizás hasta aún le amaba como él lo hacía... se despertaron ambos al día siguiente y muy sonriente Trowa le regala un beso a Duo quien se lo contesta con una sonrisa falsa, en realidad le daba asco; se vistieron y arreglaron para que Trowa llevara a Duo a la empresa donde trabajaba Heero, el trenzado se sentía más que feliz, volvería a ver a Heero y nada podía ser más importante en esos momentos, estaban a unos pasos de llegar a la empresa y a Duo el corazón le latía a prisa, entraron y directamente fueron a la oficina de Heero, tomados de la mano, Trowa tocó pero sin conseguir respuesta, por ahí pasa una empleada y se detiene al verlos

Hilde. ¿Buscan al señor Yuy?  
Trowa. Así es ¿está él?  
Hilde. No está, de hecho no volverá hasta después del almuerzo  
Duo. ¡¿Qué!  
Trowa. ¿Esta segura?  
Hilde. Así es, pero si es muy urgente, pueden pedirle a su secretaria que les de la dirección del lugar donde se encuentra  
Trowa. Gracias

La chica se retira y los amantes se dirigen al escritorio de la secretaria de Heero para pedirle la dirección, amablemente se las da y muy contento Duo la toma entre sus manos siendo ésta rápidamente arrebatada por Trowa quien la mete al bolsillo de su saco, Duo se enfada por eso pero hipócritamente le sonríe a Trowa y ambos salen de la empresa, caminan rumbo al auto y Duo repentinamente abraza a Trowa para darle un apasionado beso, una de sus manos se mete al bolsillo del ojiverde y le saca el papel para cuidadosamente meterlo en su bolsillo, se aleja y le sonríe

Trowa. ¿Y eso?  
Duo. Es que estoy feliz de que hayamos vuelto  
Trowa. Yo también

Trowa se inclina para darle otro beso a Duo pero él lo esquiva sin parecer que lo está evitando, le sonríe y solo lo abraza apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, no quería ser besado por ese ser que lo había violado, solo estaba a su lado para poder dar con Heero y ahora estaba a un solo paso de hacerlo, no podía evitar sonreír, ahora solo necesitaba deshacerse de Trowa para poder ir a aquella dirección dada por la secretaria... fingió sorpresa en su afán de deshacerse de Trowa para parecer que había olvidado un asunto importante que atender, le dice a su amante que recordó que tenía una cita con Zechs por lo de su remodelación y que no la puede cancelar, Trowa se lo cree y se ofrece para llevarlo pero él se niega, el ojiverde no sospecha de Duo y solo asiente dándole un roce a los labios del trenzado con los suyos para despedirse, Trowa le pide la parada a un taxi para Duo y éste se sube cuando el taxi llega, se despiden nuevamente con la mano y el taxi se aleja, Trowa sonríe viendo a Duo marcharse y antes de subir a su auto mete la mano a su bolsillo para sacar el papel y leer la dirección, se sorprende cuando no lo siente y desesperadamente vuelve a buscar sin encontrar nada, la expresión de su rostro cambia bruscamente mostrándose más enfadado que nunca, enseguida había asociado aquello con el beso de Duo, que tonto había sido al creer que el trenzado de buenas a primeras lo había perdonado, todo había sido un plan suyo pero no se iba a salir con la suya, rápidamente sube a su auto y a gran velocidad arranca para tratar de alcanzar a Duo... el trenzado muy sonriente se veía en un pequeño espejo que traía en la mano, veía su peinado, quería lucir bien para Heero ahora que iba a verlo, no podía contener su emoción, guarda el espejo y ve por el retrovisor dándose cuenta que el auto de Trowa estaba muy cerca del taxi y por lo que podía ver no se veía muy contento, se preocupo, seguramente Trowa ya se había dado cuenta del engaño

Duo. ¡Por favor, pierda a ese auto rojo convertible que está atrás de nosotros!  
Taxista. Enseguida

Aceleró pero una señal de preventiva en el semáforo los hizo detenerse, el auto de Trowa les dio alcance y éste sonrío ante ello, aquel trenzado no se iba a salir con la suya, Duo estaba en cambio muy preocupado, cuando Trowa se enfadaba podía llegar a ser un ser muy perverso, era como si una venda le cubriera los ojos y no le permitiera usar la cordura... el semáforo cambió a verde y rápidamente el taxista volvió a acelerar pero el auto de Trowa era más potente y aquel no iba a ser un impedimento. Una calle de un solo carril se presenta y el taxista aprovecha para meterse ahí pero el auto de Trowa también lo hace, otra calle de igual característica se antepone y nuevamente el taxista se mete ahí pero en ésta ocasión el semáforo para los que venían de la calle opuesta se pone en verde no permitiéndole a Trowa girar a la derecha y meterse también a esa calle lo que hizo que se pusiera aún más furioso, el trenzado se iba a salir con la suya y él no podía hacer nada, no había visto bien la dirección, ese era un impedimento

Duo. ¡Yuju, lo perdimos, no sabe el favor que me hizo!  
Taxista. Usted paga  
Duo. Ahora tome, lléveme a ésta dirección  
Taxista. Como ordene

Ya sin prisa el taxista se dirige a aquella dirección dada por el trenzado, no tardan mucho en llegar porque no estaba lejos, Duo paga al taxista y sale del auto muy emocionado hacia la casa que señalaba la dirección y toca insistentemente, una mujer rubia de cabello muy largo y unas cejas curiosas le abre

Duo. buenas tardes  
Dorothy. Buenos días  
Duo. Si, días, perdón  
Dorothy. ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
Duo. ¿Heero Yuy está aquí?  
Dorothy. ¿Quién lo busca?  
Duo. Duo Maxwell  
Dorothy. Mira Duo, ese desgraciado ya se fue  
Duo. ¿Qué? ¿ya se fue?... un momento ¿desgraciado?  
Dorothy. Si, botó a mi hermano y vino a traer algunas de sus cosas  
Duo. ¿A tú... hermano?  
Dorothy. Si, Quatre  
Duo. ¡Quatre!... entonces si existe  
Dorothy. ¿De qué hablas?  
Duo. Nada, muchas gracias... espera ¿a dónde fue?  
Dorothy. ¿Crees que soy su niñera?  
Duo. No, discúlpeme

Algo enojado se aleja sin despedirse o dar las gracias y piensa en que podrá hacer ahora, si regresa a la empresa muy probablemente Trowa estaría ahí y ya no podría ver a Heero, pero por otro lado estando allá y en público Trowa no le podría hacer nada y así aún podría ver a Heero si lo esperaba a que llegara, bien, esa parecía la mejor salida, debía regresar a la empresa y esperarlo acompañado de alguien y así Trowa no le haría daño

Ir con la hermana de su ex amante era solo un pretexto para salir de la oficina y no decir a donde realmente iba, si era cierto que había ido a casa de la rubia para darle algunas cosas de su hermano pero también era cierto que iba a investigar algo más de Duo, seguramente Trowa podía darse cuenta de sus intenciones y ya no tendría más claves para dar con Duo, así que contratando a alguien para que le investigara sería lo mejor, al menos ya sabía que residían en la misma ciudad y esa era una ventaja

Decidió que antes de ir a la empresa a esperar a Heero iría a su departamento a recoger su auto, se sentía más cómodo conduciendo él que tomar taxis, había riesgo de toparse con Trowa porque tal vez el ojiverde se pasaría por ahí para ver si conseguía verle pero era un riesgo que debía de tomar así que al llegar a su departamento rápidamente tomó las llaves y salió de ahí subiendo a su auto, por fortuna Trowa no se encontraba por ahí y ahora si podía dirigirse con toda seguridad a la empresa y esperar a Heero, conducía a toda velocidad pasando las luces amarillas para que no le tocara las rojas y así llegar más rápido... el chico de mirada fría ya había consultado con un investigador y para el día siguiente ya le tendría la información que necesitaba, estaba muy feliz, pronto se volvería a reunir con el trenzado y su felicidad era inmensa por lo que conducía sin poner mucha atención a las señales de tránsito causando así el reproche de muchos conductores que le gritaban groserías o hacían sonar sus claxon pero a él eso no le importaba, pronto volvería a alcanzar la felicidad que hacía 4 años había perdido...  
Sonreía, no podía dejar se hacerlo porque nada le hacía más feliz que el poder ver a Heero de nuevo, poder besarlo, tocarlo, entregarse a él, recibir sus besos, sus caricias, sentirlo adentro, la piel le quemaba de solo pensarlo, estaba demasiado distraído pensando en él y no se percató de un bello carro color negro que se le atravesó en el camino, logró frenar por reflejo y el otro auto se detuvo por completo al recibir el pequeño impacto del auto de Duo por el costado, el trenzado se había alcanzado a golpear la cabeza en el volante permaneciendo recargado en éste pero aun conciente, el conductor del otro auto se bajó muy asustado, tal vez el otro conductor estaría muy lastimado y debía ayudarlo, se puso a un lado de la puerta y trato de abrirla pero sin éxito porque ésta estaba cerrada con la llave, toco la ventanilla con fuerza pero el otro conductor no parecía responderle... un dolor de cabeza tremendo se apoderaba de él, oía golpes en la ventana pero por más que quería levantarse no podía, le pesaba el cuerpo, la persona que golpeaba la ventanilla comenzó a gritar que reaccionara mientras personas curiosas se acercaban, el trenzado creyó escuchar la voz de Heero pero ante la gran coincidencia que sería eso sonrió creyendo estar alucinando, después de segundos sintiéndose algo mejor logró levantar la vista viendo fijamente a la persona fuera del auto que gritaba y quien al verle el rostro se paraliza por completo, ahora estaban frente a frente, lo que oía y veía Duo no era ninguna alucinación, Heero estaba por fin frente a él, no lo podía creer, parecería que era un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser verdad... el chico de mirada fría también le veía atónito, que gran capricho del destino ponerlos frente a frente de esa forma, casi como la primera vez, todo por el producto de un accidente

Heero. ¡Duo!

Pudo reaccionar a hablarle antes de que el trenzado cayera nuevamente sobre el volante porque se acababa de desmayar, el golpe por el accidente y la impresión de haber visto a Heero por fin le habían fatigado, había sido mucha carga para un solo día, el chico de mirada fría muy preocupado se decidió por romper la ventanilla ante la impotencia de no poder abrir la portezuela, esa era la única opción para ayudarlo y sacarlo de ahí, llamó enseguida a una ambulancia y ésta llegó pronto ya que un hospital estaba cerca de ahí, lo subieron y Heero no quiso esperar a los del seguro de su auto, quería subir a la ambulancia y acompañar a Duo pero uno de los paramédicos no lo dejó, alguien involucrado en el choque debía quedarse a esperar el peritaje y a los del seguro, él era el único que podía y debía quedarse, además el trenzado estaría en buenas manos... la ambulancia se retiro y Heero se quedó muy preocupado por él, poco tardaron los del seguro y los del peritaje, Heero se echó totalmente la culpa para así poder estar más pronto cerca de Duo, una grúa se llevó enseguida los autos de ambos y Heero se dirigió de prisa al hospital, estaba desesperado preguntando a las enfermeras por el joven que acababa de llegar proveniente de un choque cerca de ahí, rápidamente obtuvo respuesta y fue hacia allá, estaba muy bien, ya conciente y estable, solo tenía una venda que le cubría toda la frente, le habían hecho un par de puntadas por el impacto pero estaba muy bien. Caminó a pasos lentos hasta él que se encontraba sentado con la mirada hacia el piso y se detuvo a un lado de él, el trenzado vio los pies pero no creyó que se tratara de Heero hasta que el mismo se pone de cuclillas

Heero. Hola, idiota  
Duo. ¡¡Heero!

Sus ojos totalmente abiertos veían al chico de mirada fría que en esos momentos no lucía tan fría como siempre, realmente estaba ahí, no se trataba de otro de sus sueños donde le veía a su lado, ahora todo era verdad, por fin estaban cerca del otro, sentían aún a esa distancia el calor de sus cuerpos y la respiración del otro, hacía mucho que no sentían eso al estar con alguien... Duo se lanza a los brazos de Heero tumbándolo al suelo y comienza a llorar, todo era como el despertar de un horrible sueño, al fin la única persona que importaba en su vida estaba junto a él, Heero también estaba muy feliz y abrazaba con igual fervor a Duo, ese idiota trenzado estaba al fin entre sus brazos como tanto lo soñó

Duo. Estas aquí, realmente estas aquí  
Heero. Si y no te dejaré ir jamás

Heero toma el rostro de Duo entre sus manos y lo acerca al suyo para besarlo, no le importaba si las personas pasaban por ahí y los veían, nada de eso importaba para ambos por lo que ese beso apasionado no se hizo esperar, el júbilo vivido en esos momentos no se podía cuantificar, sus cuerpos pedían más, lástima de encontrarse en un lugar público

Duo. Te extrañé tanto  
Heero. Y yo a ti  
Duo. Heero yo...  
Heero. Sht, ahora no, vayámonos de aquí

Se ponen de pie y se toman de las manos para salir de aquel lugar que les impedía demostrarse su amor, el departamento de Heero no estaba lejos de ahí y es donde se dirigen, llegan y Heero toma a Duo entre sus brazos llevándolo cargando a su habitación, no habían pronunciado una palabra desde el hospital, aquel sería el segundo momento más mágico en sus vidas desde la primera vez que lo habían hecho, las heridas de Duo no eran de seriedad y no iban a ser un impedimento... lo acuesta en su cama y antes de volver a besarse se miran a los ojos perdiéndose ahí por varios segundos, las manos de Heero no hacen esperar y comienza a acariciar a su trenzado en el pecho mientras desabrochaba su camisa, uno a uno cada botón de la forma más delicada y dulce sin dejar de verse a los ojos

Duo. Hay cosas que debemos hablar  
Heero. Sht, todo lo quieres echar a perder  
Duo. Idiota

Ambos se pierden en un profundo y apasionado beso, hacía mucho que deseaban uno así, sus lenguas jugando, sus labios rozándose y la calidez de sus salivas haciendo una, las manos de Heero terminaban de desvestir al trenzado para tenerlo debajo de él desnudo, como hacía mucho lo había deseado, sus prendas corrieron la misma suerte y pronto ambos estaban desnudos, acariciándose mutuamente, besándose, Heero se separa primero y comienza por besar el cuello de aquel debajo de él dejando un rastro de saliva por donde su lengua pasaba, el pecho, el abdomen y pronto su ahora despierto miembro, totalmente excitado, se veía tan hermoso, tan antojable, no podía soportar no tenerlo en su boca por más tiempo y no dudó, lo beso, lo lamió, lo introdujo a su boca, succionó causando tanto placer en Duo, tanta satisfacción, gemía, jalaba su propio cabello y el de su amante con un ritmo suave, apretando la cabellera de Heero al sentirse correr dentro de la boca de su amante, suspiró y se relajó aún con la respiración agitada, Heero volvió a subir después de comerlo todo para besar apasionadamente a Duo quien aún pedía más, no se conformaba con solo eso, quería ser de Heero, sentirlo adentro

Duo. ¿Qué esperas?  
Heero. Siempre tan paciente

Se levantó de su cuerpo y lo miró detenidamente, como extrañaba ese cuerpo que ahora volvería a ser suyo, como siempre debió serlo, se quedó pensativo para desesperación de Duo a quien las ansias de ser de Heero ya le carcomían su ser, levantó su ceja esperando hasta que por fin Heero se decidió a actuar, tomo el cuerpo del trenzado para besarlo y después levantarlo e indicarle que se hincara dándole la espalda, Duo sonrió, ¿en qué estaba pensando Heero, el chico de mirada fría inclina el cuerpo de Duo hacia delante y éste se agarra de los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama mientras Heero lo sujeta de las caderas, acaricia sus glúteos y después se agacha para poder lamer la entrada de su amante, el trenzado se estremece al sentir la lengua de Heero y gime moviendo sexy y lentamente sus caderas sintiendo pronto como su miembro comenzaba a despertar de nuevo en respuesta a aquellas caricias de la lengua de Heero en su entrada, pero él ya no iba a hacerlo esperar más por lo que vuelve a hincarse para acomodar su miembro y poder entrar en Duo como durante tanto tiempo lo había deseado... lo sujeta con una mano de la cadera y con la otra toma su propio miembro para acomodarse y entrar lentamente en Duo, el trenzado se queja levemente por la intromisión para después sonreír, como deseaba tenerlo dentro y ahora por fin lo iba a estar; entró por completo en él cerrando a su vez los ojos y comenzando a moverse de atrás hacia delante agarrando con fuerza sus caderas con ambas manos, las de Duo en cambio apretaban con gran fuerza los barrotes de la cabecera mientras gemía a buen ritmo, con gran placer, sentía delirar con esos movimientos de Heero y decidió por ayudarle para conseguir más placer por lo que él también mueve sus caderas causando un vaivén de movimientos que le hacían sentir más placer... los gemidos de ambos se unían en uno solo, una de las manos de Heero suelta la cadera y se dirige al miembro erecto del trenzado para tomarlo con fuerza y masturbarlo causando un placer aún mayor a su amante, pegando su cuerpo aún más al del trenzado quien gira su cabeza hacia atrás para besar a Heero que no pierde el ritmo de su penetración ni el de la masturbación de Duo, sus labios no se rozaban mucho pero sin embargo sus lenguas no dejaban de acariciarse, sintiendo sus salivas escurrir por sus barbillas, tan cálida como siempre... Heero estaba casi por llegar a su punto máximo, aumentando su velocidad, su fuerza, para delirio de su amante que pegaba gritos de placer, gemidos locos que se atoraban en su garganta, también estaba por llegar al clímax pero Heero es el primero, llenando el interior de Duo quien sentía el líquido correr por todo su interior causándole un gran placer, Heero permanece dentro un poco más hasta que ambos logran el orgasmo de Duo masturbándolo, el líquido llena parte de la almohada pero la mayoría se encontraba en las manos de ambos, Heero lame completamente las suyas y Duo solo un poco de uno de sus dedos, los dos se acuestan en la cama y se abrazan, estaban totalmente fatigados, nunca antes ninguno con nadie había tenido una experiencia igual, ni siquiera la que habían compartido hace 4 años pues aquella vez aún eran inocentes, en ésta ocasión la pasión había sido demasiada y además el amor que les unía hacía de aquella la mejor relación sexual de sus vidas

Heero. No quiero arruinarlo pero háblame de ese tal Trowa  
Duo. No somos nada, no ahora  
Heero. ¿Y eso?  
Duo. No quiero hablar de eso ahora, después te cuento, mejor dime que pasa con Quatre  
Heero. Ah, él  
Duo. ¿Lo quieres?  
Heero. Como amigo, lo nuestro no resultó  
Duo. ¿Cuánto duraron?  
Heero. Un poco más de un año ¿y ustedes?  
Duo. Como dos, pero nos conocemos desde antes  
Heero. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?  
Duo. ¿Qué tratas de decir?  
Heero. 4 años nos separan  
Duo. Si, pero más años nos esperan  
Heero. Yo no quiero perderte de nuevo  
Duo. Yo tampoco, porque te amo  
Heero. Yo también te amo, idiota  
Duo. Estúpido

En los rostros de ambos se dibuja una sonrisa y vuelven a abrazarse y a besarse, ya no había poder humano que los separara ¿o si lo había?...  
El chico rubio llegó un poco más tarde de lo usual y el chino ya le esperaba en el departamento que compartían temporalmente, no se habían visto desde aquella primera vez entre ambos, Quatre trataba de evitar a Wufei por evitarse la inminente discusión de si ahora eran algo más que amigos o si dejaban eso en una sola noche, aún amaba a Heero y no se sentía capaz de otra relación después de haber terminado una hace poco tiempo... llegó y saludo tímidamente dirigiéndose a prisa a su habitación pero sin lograr llegar ante la intercepción de su amigo que le miraba fijamente, él baja su mirada evitando la del chino pero éste delicadamente levanta su rostro para regalarle una hermosa sonrisa

Wufei. ¿Qué pasa?  
Quatre. ¿de que hablas?  
Wufei. No nos hemos visto en todo el día ¿estas evitándome?  
Quatre. No, yo...  
Wufei. No me mientas por favor, la verdad aunque duela, yo sé que no me amas  
Quatre. Perdóname, lo que menos quería era hacerte daño  
Wufei. Si me permites estar a tu lado no me lo haces  
Quatre. Aunque...  
Wufei. ¿No me ames? Si, aunque no me ames, quiero permanecer a tu lado  
Quatre. Wufei... gracias

También el chico rubio le sonríe para después regalarle un tierno beso en la mejilla y entrar a su habitación, le permitía estar a su lado, le permitía amarlo, de vez en cuando tocarlo, besarlo, ser suyo, pero no estaba listo para una relación seria con nadie y tal vez le costaría mucho trabajo olvidar a Heero pero estaba seguro que su amigo podía ser una buena compañía y tal vez algún día llegaría a amarlo, iba a darle una oportunidad y también dársela así mismo  
El ojiverde estaba desesperado, su auto se encontraba estacionado afuera del departamento del trenzado esperándolo, deseando verlo llegar para darle su merecido por haberlo engañado, por haberse burlado de él, ese estúpido trenzado no iba a salirse con la suya, nadie se burlaba de Trowa Barton y podía contarlo  
Habían permanecido acostados en la cama en inactividad, en silencio, no había surgido una nueva plática, solo necesitaban estar juntos en silencio, aquel silencio decía más que cualquier palabra entre los dos, Duo sentía miedo de regresar a la realidad y saber que un loco Trowa jamás lo dejaría en paz pero no se animaba a contárselo a Heero, no quería involucrarlo y que saliera lastimado, eso no lo soportaría, preferiría ser maltratado por su ex amante a que algo malo llegara a pasarle a Heero

Duo. Heero ¿puedo quedarme aquí a dormir?  
Heero. Pero que pregunta idiota, claro que sí  
Duo. Gracias

Se sentía al menos un poco más tranquilo, estaría a salvo una noche de Trowa y quien mejor que Heero para pasarla, el amor que sentía por el no había disminuido en absoluto por el paso del tiempo, al contrario, había crecido y madurado, ya no era aquel amor de estudiante en un verano lejos de casa... la mano del trenzado acariciaba el pecho de Heero formando pequeños círculos y el chico de mirada fría sonreía al sentir las cosquillas, Duo era muy tierno y estar así, sin hablar le producía una gran tranquilidad, quería dormir todas las noches de esa forma, abrazados, en silencio, hablando solo con el corazón; la mirada de Duo se centra en el pecho de Heero y sonríe, el chico de ojos azules lo mira preguntándose en su mente porque lo habrá hecho descubriéndolo cuando Duo se acerca y lame uno de sus pezones, Heero se retuerce un poco y jadea

Duo. Me encanta cuando haces eso  
Heero. ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
Duo. Se me antojo

Duo vuelve a sonreír bajando su mano hasta el miembro de Heero y tomándolo con ésta acariciando solo la punta, Heero cierra sus ojos y empuña sus dientes mientras Duo se anima a hacer movimientos más atrevidos, el miembro de Heero comienza a despertar y Duo sonríe ante ello para después separarse de esa posición y bajar hasta quedar frente a frente con el miembro de su amante, sonríe y regala a la punta de éste un beso y después juega su lengua ahí causando un gran placer a Heero, le gustaba mucho que le hicieran sexo oral, Quatre siempre lo hacía, era bueno en eso, sabía donde exactamente se sentía mejor, en cambio Duo tenía mucho sin hacerlo, a Trowa le gustaba más hacerlo él y no permitía que Duo hiciera el sexo oral, por eso el trenzado lo deseaba tanto y por eso mismo no iba a dejar que Heero se derramara tan pronto, debía mantenerlo

Heero. Ngh, mételo... ahora  
Duo. Mnh no... aún no

Deseaba seguir jugando su lengua ahí, acariciar el tronco y los testículos y moviendo de arriba hacia abajo su lengua en la punta, Heero estaba delirante, necesitaba que Duo lo metiera pronto a su boca, deseaba estallar su semilla ahí, sentirse liberado, pero el trenzado quería seguir jugando, disfrutando, se divertía, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba tanto del sexo y no es que Trowa fuera malo en la cama, de hecho era muy bueno, tenía mucha experiencia pero con Heero había amor y eso era lo más importante, la lujuria no importaba mucho, estaba presente pero era relegada por el amor... Heero movía su cabeza con desesperación a los lados, necesitaba venirse y Duo no le ayudaba, solo lamía y besaba, lo estaba disfrutando pero Heero sufría, sentía ya un poco de dolor, una gotas pre orgasmo comenzaban a salir y Duo las disfrutaba, sabían bien, le encantaban

Heero. Id... iota

El trenzado por fin se apiada de Heero e introduce su miembro en su boca comenzando la succión, los dedos de una de sus manos jugaban en la entrada de Heero, separando y entrando mientras la otra acariciaba los testículos, aquellos tan suaves que tanto le volvían loco, no tanto como su miembro pero que igual disfrutaba, seguía chupando y succionando hasta que un líquido le sorprende en su boca haciendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás por instinto, aquel cálido líquido le llenaba la boca saliendo un poco de éste por los laterales de sus labios, Heero voltea hacia abajo y sonríe, Duo se dirige a sus labios y se besan, el trenzado pasa parte del líquido en su boca a la boca de Heero sin dejar de besarse, ese beso húmedo era como ninguno, demasiado bueno

El trenzado fue el primero en despertar, miró a su lado y vio a Heero aún durmiendo, sonrió, lo de la noche pasada no había sido uno más de sus sueños, había sido realidad, había reencontrado por fin el amor, se acerca y regala un tierno beso en el cuello que hace despertar a Heero, voltea y sonríe al ver el bello rostro de Duo frente a él

Duo. Buenos días mi amor  
Heero. Hola  
Duo. ¿Cómo amaneciste?  
Heero. ¿Tú como crees?

Duo sonríe y se agacha para que ambos se fundan en un tierno, delicado y delicioso beso, una mano de Heero jala a Duo de un brazo haciéndolo quedar acostado encima de él, sus manos comienzan a acariciar ese hermoso cuerpo encima suyo, se pierden en ese beso y comienzan a hacer el amor, el trenzado se posiciona sobre el cuerpo de Heero haciendo que éste quede en medio de él y Duo sentado con las piernas abiertas, acomodándose para que el chico de mirada fría le penetre, el trenzado comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que Heero entre y salga de él apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas de Heero y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás provocando que sus cabellos sueltos causen un cosquilleo en las piernas de Heero quien solo permanecía acostado recibiendo placer por los movimientos de Duo quien era el que más placer lograba sentir pues al cargar su propio peso y con aquellos movimientos lograba que el miembro de Heero lograra entrar más de lo que podía entrar cuando él estaba encima suyo, había una parte dentro de Duo donde el miembro de Heero lograba golpear y causaba a su vez el más grande de los placeres, el trenzado cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, gemía además de sentir un placer sin igual, Heero toma enseguida el miembro de Duo y comienza a acariciarlo no sin antes lubricar sus manos con saliva para después deslizar sus manos con más rapidez por él, Duo ya no podía más con tanto placer, la vista se le nublaba pues tenía los ojos entreabiertos y sentía como perdía fuerza pero eso no le iba a impedir seguir sintiendo satisfacción... los testículos de Duo chocaban contra el bajo vientre de Heero causando un ruido que junto con los gemidos de ambos hacían del ambiente aún más placentero, el chico de ojos azules se mordía los labios mientras que Duo gritaba por el placer dejando de saltar encima del cuerpo de Heero para hacer sus movimientos un poco más lentos pero más profundos, con más fuerza, ya no se apoyaba de las rodillas de Heero, ahora se sujetaba el cabello con fuerza mientras golpeaba aquel punto dentro de él con movimientos algo bruscos, Heero cerraba los ojos cada vez que Duo hacía un movimiento fuerte pero sin soltar su miembro que estaba a punto de explotar, jamás lo había visto tan excitado, el trenzado pedía a gritos ser liberado de su prisión, necesitaba venirse lo más pronto posible o si no desfallecería pero su amante se adelanta llenando casi por completo el interior de Duo, hace mucho que no explotaba una cantidad así de semen, éste escurría un poco por la entrada de Duo quien se libera no mucho después, el abdomen de Heero es bañado por ese líquido y parte de su rostro corre la misma suerte, ambos suspiran aliviados sintiendo Duo una pequeña sacudida antes de que Heero salga de él, nunca antes había sentido un espasmo orgásmico como ése... poco a poco el trenzado se levanta posicionándose a un costado de su amante, el miembro de Heero estaba completamente mojado, había explotado su semilla como hace mucho no lo hacía y sonríe, no cabía duda que cada vez con Duo superaba a la anterior, estaba lleno de sorpresas pero le daba coraje saber que tal vez aquello era el resultado de una vida sexual muy activa por parte del trenzado y se sentía impotente de no haber formado parte de esa vida sexual activa... Heero mira el reloj y nota que aún es temprano para levantarse y comenzar a arreglarse para ir a la oficina, en cambio Duo se encontraba totalmente despreocupado abrazando a su chico colocando su mano en su pecho limpiando de cuando en cuando el semen que aún permanecía en éste pues el de la cara Heero ya se había encargado de limpiarlo y también parte del que había en el pecho, algunos minutos invaden de silencio la habitación solo para dar paso a conversaciones que no deseaban tomar pero que eran necesarias, lo sabían

Heero. ¿Ahora si me platicarás de ese tal Trowa, él no me agrada  
Duo. …l es un desgr... no es tan malo  
Heero. ¿Entonces si es algo malo?  
Duo. No yo...  
Heero. No me ocultes nada, si me llego a enterar que te ha hecho algo malo lo mato sin dudarlo ¿entendiste?  
Duo. No digas esas cosas Heero  
Heero. No soportaría que alguien te dañara, nunca  
Duo. Gracias pero no hay de que preocuparse

Duo se acerca más a Heero y le abraza un poco asustado, odiaba a Trowa pero no quería que Heero se involucrara en algo sucio como un asesinato, no soportaría verlo tras las rejas por algo tan tonto, mejor sería pedirle que se quedara a vivir con él y alejarse lo más posible del bastardo de Trowa, así ellos vivirían en paz, pero que equivocado estaba, Trowa no era fácil de vencer y se las arreglaría de una forma u otra para separarlos o hacerles otro tipo de daño, nuevamente comenzaba a temerle a Trowa

El arquitecto llegó muy temprano, en la empresa aún habían departamentos sin un solo empleado, solo había personal en los departamentos de intendencia y Recursos Humanos, Quatre como siempre había llegado muy temprano, él era el encargado de que todos los empleados checaran o firmaran su pase de entrada, el chico ojiverde va directamente hacia el departamento de Recursos Humanos con la intención de hablar con Quatre de un asunto muy personal y especial, el chico rubio lo ve llegar y a su saludo solo responde con una sonrisa, ese hombre le intimidaba, se sentía a su alrededor un aura extraña, él no era de fiar

Trowa. ¿Quatre verdad?  
Quatre. Así es  
Trowa. Seguro ya me conoces, sino, mi nombre es Trowa Barton  
Quatre. Lo sé, yo firmo también tus cheques  
Trowa. Cierto  
Quatre. Y dígame señor Barton ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?  
Trowa. Primero que todo llámame Trowa y segundo si, vine a hablarte de algo  
Quatre. Usted dirá Trowa  
Trowa. ¿Tu amas a Heero Yuy verdad?

Ante la pregunta Quatre mira muy sorprendido a Trowa con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, no comprendía a que iba con esa pregunta ni porque se la hacía ¿qué le podía importar a él, ni siquiera le conocía, nada de ese tema le incumbía

Quatre. ¿Qué te importa?  
Trowa. Que agresividad  
Quatre. No es algo que te concierne ¿qué pretendes?  
Trowa. Es que yo amo a Duo Maxwell  
Quatre. ¿Qué? ¿y a mi qué, es más ¿quién es ese?  
Trowa. Jajaja, supuse que él no te habría contado nada, veras...

Trowa le cuenta a Quatre todo lo que sabe acerca de esos dos aunque aquello no era mucho, realmente sabía poco del tema pero sabiendo que Quatre amaba a Heero sería más fácil conseguirlo de aliado y así acabar con la bella relación y con el bello amor que sentían el uno por el otro. El chico rubio miraba con desconcierto a Trowa mientras éste contaba lo poco que sabía acerca del chico de mirada fría y del chico de la trenza, Quatre comenzaba a agarrar pronto el hilo del cuento y a relacionar aquello con lo que Trowa tenía planeado, que él se quedara con Heero y así dejarle el camino fácil a él con Duo, aquello sonaba algo extraño, pecaminoso y nada correcto, pero si bien era cierto que eso estaba mal también era cierto que el quería recuperar a Heero y esa parecía una buena oportunidad, la mirada de Quatre cambia un poco y en su rostro se muestra una sonrisa, Trowa también cambia su expresión de seriedad a una de triunfo... Wufei llega a la empresa y los ve platicando muy sonrientes y se enoja así que se acerca a donde están ambos y toma a Quatre del brazo, éste voltea y se desconcierta de aquella actitud

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?  
Wufei. Hola cielo  
Trowa. ¿Cielo?  
Quatre. Sí, él y yo... no, somos solo amigos

El chino suelta lentamente a Quatre al oír las palabras ¿acababa de decir que solo eran amigos, habían quedado en que eran algo más y ahora su rubio lo trataba con algo de indiferencia ¿acaso es que aquel arquitecto de cuarta había logrado impresionarlo?

Trowa. Lo supuse... ¿más tarde nos vemos para los detalles, porque cuento contigo ¿verdad?  
Quatre. Déjame pensarlo  
Trowa. Esta bien, hasta pronto

El ojiverde se va altaneramente mientras Wufei lo ve totalmente enojado para después voltear a ver a Quatre de la misma forma pero éste no se inmuta para nada, en cambio solo sonreía sin hacer mucho caso a su amigo, el chino lo ve muy enojado y lo sujeta con fuerza del brazo atrayéndolo hacia él

Quatre. ¿Qué te pasa?  
Wufei. ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?  
Quatre. Que te importa, suéltame  
Wufei. ... Creí que tu y yo...  
Quatre. Yo te dije que no te amaba, nunca te engañé  
Wufei. Pero anoche...  
Quatre. Anoche y las otras veces han estado bien pero eso no cambia mis sentimientos

Quatre agarra unas hojas en el escritorio y sale del departamento de Recursos Humanos para dirigirse al almacén para llevar unas fichas dejando a Wufei muy decepcionado, el rubio estaba tomando una actitud que no se parecía nada a la de siempre ¿es que acaso era así realmente y hasta ese momento se mostraba como realmente era, no lo sabía pero lo que si sabía es que no se dejaría romper el corazón de esa forma tan tonta, no por segunda vez, ya no lo podría soportar de nuevo

Terminó de vestirse y el trenzado lo ayudo con su corbata, no es que él no supiera pero tenía buenos recuerdos de su madre acomodándole la corbata a su padre, le parecía algo muy romántico, él no iría ese día a trabajar, el era su propio jefe y no debía sujetarse a un horario como Heero, le gustaría acompañarlo a la empresa pero podía toparse con Trowa así que no parecía buena opción, mejor era esperarlo en ese departamento

Duo. No vayas  
Heero. Tengo que ir  
Duo. Hagamos el amor todo el día  
Heero. No puedo por dos razones, primera me corren y segunda ¿quién crees que soy?  
Duo. No me salgas con que no puedes  
Heero. Si no soy un fenómeno  
Duo. Aburrido  
Heero. Lujurioso

Duo sonríe y se acerca a Heero para depositarle un tierno beso en los labios

Heero. Bien, ya me voy  
Duo. Cuídate mucho  
Heero. También tú

El de mirada fría se da media vuelta para irse pero él mismo se detiene dán

dose nuevamente media vuelta y quedando de nuevo frente a Duo quien le mira curioso

Duo. ¿Qué pasa?  
Heero. Se me olvidaba ¿te menciono Trowa algo acerca de una tal Reelena?  
Duo. Si ¿qué con eso?  
Heero. Ese tipo no es de fiar ¿verdad?  
Duo. Así es  
Heero. Debemos estar en alerta  
Duo. Lo sé

La mirada de Duo se torna sombría mientras Heero le mira entrecerrando los ojos y fríamente, había notado en aquella mirada que Trowa había hecho algo a Duo y que él no iba a decir tan fácilmente, pero cuando se diera cuenta de ello estaba seguro que el ojiverde la pagaría muy caro, y si Duo no se lo quería decir entonces él lo investigaría, pero de algo estaba seguro, Trowa pagaría con sangre cualquier daño que le hiciera a Duo, aunque fuese el más mínimo de los males él lo pagaría como el peor de los crímenes

Se vieron a la hora del almuerzo y llegaron a un simple acuerdo, Quatre se encargaría de tratar de volver con Heero y Trowa lo ayudaría haciendo que Duo creyera que Heero a quien ama es a Quatre y no a él, además el ojiverde a su vez trataría de recuperar el amor de Duo como alguna vez casi le perteneció, solo que ésta vez no cometería el mismo error, ahora Duo solo sería suyo sin importar cuanto daño físico, mental o emocional pudiera hacerle, le encerraría de ser posible, sería como su trofeo, como su bella escultura, solo él podría verla y tocarla, nadie más tendría ese privilegio jamás, Heero y Duo no iban a estar juntos por mucho tiempo y esos nuevos aliados se encargarían de que todo eso fuera posible

Continúa...

La segunda parte de la historia más no la última, me extendí je je je pero ahora si, para la tercera parte se termina, espero, no no no, ya, tiene que terminar, así nunca voy a escribir mis otros fics je je je, en fin, nos vemos en el final de ésta historia, hasta entonces cuídense mucho  
Sayonarita

RR:

**Ryoko Yuy. **Gracias chica, estoy feliz de que te este agradando esta historia, espero no decepcionarte, yo se que Heero esta un poco fuera de cuadre pero no lo voy a cambiar mucho, de verdad asi que no te preocupes

**Dark angel-chan. **Gracias! Me diverti mcuho con tu review, veo que a Wufi no le hace mucha gracia lo cursi pero ni modo, que se aguante jejeje, espero tu comentario en esta parte, gracias

**Forfirith. **Amiga, gracias por tu correo, luego te lo contesto con mas calma pero solo queria que sepas que si lo lei y que te estoy agradecida, bye


	3. Parte 3

Temprano en la oficina Heero se encontraba preparando el informe para la junta que su jefe Traize convocaría al mediodía por lo que estaba muy presionado, pronto se llegaría el fin de año y debía presentar los balances ante el consejo de la compañía, eso siempre lograba frustrarlo un poco, además de eso todo lo que sucedía con Duo y Trowa le distraía... Heero oye que llaman a la puerta de su oficina y permite la entrada a quien tocaba, se trataba de Quatre que vestía provocativamente, como hace mucho no lo hacía, unos pantalones algo ajustados a su cuerpo dejando ver la perfecta cintura que poseía, incluso más perfecta que la de cualquier mujer de buen cuerpo, una camisa de ceda color azul dejando algunos botones de arriba desabrochados y el cabello menos peinado de lo normal, el chico rubio se acerca hasta el escritorio y cuando Heero voltea se queda boquiabierto, realmente el chico se veía muy sensual y ante su reacción Quatre sonríe, era la reacción que esperaba, se acerca a Heero pasando de lado del escritorio y quedando a un lado de su ex amante, Heero percibe el delicioso perfume en el cuerpo de Quatre y totalmente sonrojado lo mira al rostro, Quatre se agacha recargándose en el escritorio y mostrándole unos papeles fijando su mirada en ellos pero Heero parecía hechizado, solo podía ver su rostro, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan hermoso, el rubio sonríe sensualmente y acerca su rostro demasiado al de Heero y éste podía sentir su fresco aliento en su cara

Quatre. ¿Pasa algo?  
Heero. Na... da, yo... no, nada  
Quatre. ¿Te dejo estos Heero?  
Heero. Si

Heero no se concentraba en nada que no fuera el cuerpo del rubio mientras le mira marcharse, sentía calor a pesar de que era otoño y ya comenzaba a sentirse el frío del próximo invierno, Quatre había logrado completamente su cometido, Heero seguía amando locamente a Duo pero también era un ser humano y era completamente imposible no sentirse así al ver a alguien como Quatre como lo había visto no hace un par de minutos, el chico de mirada fría sacude su cabeza con fuerza para después sujetarse el cabello con una mano haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y recargándose en su silla giratoria la cual gira hacia la ventana para abrirla, sentía mucho calor y había logrado excitarse un poco. Quatre al salir de la oficina se dirige a la que le habían asignado temporalmente a Trowa, estaba completamente emocionado, el ojiverde abre la puerta al escucharlo tocar y lo deja pasar, el rubio se sienta directamente en el sofá cruzando las piernas y colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza

Trowa. Te ves, feliz  
Quatre. Y lo estoy, debiste ver la cara de Heero, estaba...  
Trowa. Perplejo, lo imagino, te ves... delicioso

Trowa mira a Quatre de pies a cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior y el rubio se enseria bajando sus manos y sentándose con ambas piernas sobre el sofá, no le había agradado para nada el halago del ojiverde

Trowa. Perdón, no quise ofenderte  
Quatre. No importa, dime una cosa ¿cómo es él que tiene locamente enamorados a dos personas como tú y Heero?  
Trowa. Ah Duo, él es la criatura más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra, es alegre, agradable, simplemente hermoso, es inteligente aunque a veces suele ocultarlo muy bien, tiene estilo, clase, es educado, tiene el mejor de los talentos para decorar, es sensual y todo un as del sexo, demasiado bueno en la cama para ser verdad

El rubio miraba totalmente celoso a Trowa mientras escuchaba todas esas palabras, le habían entrado unas enormes ganas de conocer a ese tal Duo Maxwell, no podía ser que existiera alguien como él, parecía toda una quimera sacada de algún maravilloso cuento, todo lo que decía Trowa seguramente eran palabras adornadas porque él le amaba, él no podía quedarse atrás y dejar que Heero viviera feliz con ese tal Duo, él debía ganarse el terreno que durante años no había podido ganarse en el corazón de Heero

Quatre. Ya veo  
Trowa. Vamos, tu también eres hermoso, ese cuerpo, ese rostro que tienes es precioso, esos ojos, esos labios que cualquiera quisiera besar, tiernos y rosados, Heero es un tonto... aunque también, no te comparas para nada a Duo, él es mil veces mejor

Totalmente molesto por el último comentario Quatre se pone de pie y le da una bofetada al ojiverde quien sonríe por aquella acción, Trowa a veces podía ser un hombre demasiado cínico además había notado la expresión de desagrado por parte del rubio cuando le describía a Duo y no lo soportaba, debía darle a entender que él no era nada comparado a su trenzado. El rubio llega muy molesto a su oficina aventando al suelo unas cosas que estaban sobre su escritorio, su amigo Wufei se encontraba en la puerta viendo todo ya que había llegado ahí segundos después de que Quatre lo hiciera, el chico rubio mira hacia allá y más molesto se sienta frente a su escritorio

Quatre. ¿Qué quieres?  
Wufei. Nada  
Quatre. Entonces vete  
Wufei. ¿Qué te pasa, estas muy extraño desde que dijiste esa mentira frente a Barton  
Quatre. ¿Mentira? ¿Cuál mentira?  
Wufei. Que solo éramos amigos  
Quatre. Ay por Dios, solo somos amigos  
Wufei. ¿Entonces siempre te acuestas un par de veces con tus amigos?  
Quatre. Idiota, vete de aquí  
Wufei. No, quiero que me digas que te pasa  
Quatre. Estoy de mal humor y no quiero ser grosero contigo  
Wufei. Platícame por favor, como antes  
Quatre. Esta bien, cierra la puerta

Sonriendo el chino cierra la puerta y se sienta en un mueble cerca del escritorio del rubio y éste se pone de pie dirigiéndose también hacia él y sentándose comienza a platicarle a Wufei acerca de Trowa, Duo y Heero y el plan que junto al ojiverde tenía previsto, Wufei no daba crédito a todo lo que oía, eso que hacía su amigo nada tenía que ver con lo que él era, él jamás haría algo así, eso quería decir que realmente amaba a Heero y deseaba tenerlo nuevamente cerca, al terminar el rubio mira fijamente a Wufei quien volteaba hacia el suelo empuñando sus manos en sus rodillas

Wufei. No me gusta como suena eso pero... sabes que yo te apoyo en todo  
Quatre. ¿De verdad?  
Wufei. Si, porque te amo y quiero verte feliz, con Heero, conmigo o con quien sea, solo con que tú seas feliz  
Quatre. Gracias  
Wufei. Bien, me voy, te espero en casa por la noche  
Quatre. Wufei, tal vez me quede con Heero

Wufei levanta su mirada y la fija en la mirada de Quatre

Wufei. ¿Qué?  
Quatre. Trataré de reconquistarlo por los medios que sean necesarios  
Wufei. Esta bien, pero si no, sabes que te estaré esperando  
Quatre. Gracias, amigo

Wufei se pone de pie sonriendo fingidamente y sale de la oficina de su amigo, al cerrar la puerta se recarga en ella y suspira, su amigo no tenía idea del error que cometía y que solo iba a salir herido, pero debía aprender que contra el verdadero amor no podía y que el amor entre Heero y Duo no iba a desaparecer en unos días siendo que había perdurado a pesar de todo durante 4 años, había personas que habían nacido para estar juntas desde un principio, se les conocía como almas gemelas y esos dos eran una de esas almas gemelas por lo que ni Trowa, ni Quatre, ni nadie iba a poder separar jamás, al menos no en alma, porque sus corazones siempre iban a pertenecer al otro

A la hora del almuerzo Quatre invita a Heero al restaurante de enfrente y éste no se niega, le gustaba la idea de que el rubio y él ahora fueran amigos, se había enterado por rumores en la empresa que tenía algo que ver con Wufei porque una vez les habían visto tomados de la mano muy sonrientes pero lo que ignoraba totalmente era el acuerdo entre él y el ojiverde para recuperar cada uno a su respectivo ex amante, el chico de mirada fría tenía aún cosas que preparar para la junta que se llevaría a cabo en menos de 2 horas pero no se había podido negar ante la invitación del rubio, había algo en él que le hechizaba, quería estar cerca de él, era algo solo físico por lo que su mente no actuaba, solo lo hacía su cuerpo

Quatre. Me alegra que ahora estemos en buenos términos  
Heero. Si  
Quatre. Dime, ¿ya tienes pareja?  
Heero. Si, se llama Duo  
Quatre. ¿Viven juntos?  
Heero. No, él vive solo pero pronto eso cambiará  
Quatre. Que bien  
Heero. ¿Y tú que tienes con Wufei?  
Quatre. Nada, solo somos amigos

Heero mira atento a Quatre, realmente creía que entre los dos había algo, pero si su amigo decía que no entonces debía ser cierto, después de todo en la oficina corrían muchos rumores que no siempre eran de fiar

Heero. Quatre, hoy te ves bien  
Quatre. Gracias  
Heero. ¿Por qué?  
Quatre. ¿Por qué, qué?  
Heero. Actúas así hoy, vistiéndote así y actuando como si fueras el rey del mundo  
Quatre. No es verdad  
Heero. Estas provocativo, sensual, hace mucho que no caminabas así  
Quatre. Solo quiero sentirme con más confianza, mi novio terminó conmigo después de una relación seria de mucho tiempo, es todo  
Heero. Ya veo

Al terminar el almuerzo regresan a la oficina después de haber hecho una sobremesa de algunos minutos, hace mucho que no conversaban tan amenamente como en esa ocasión, Heero se sentía más en confianza con el rubio que cuando eran pareja, hasta había llegado a pensar que tal vez había sido un error dejarlo pero una imagen de Duo le hizo volver a la realidad, él era a quien amaba y a nadie más, por Quatre solo sentía un cariño amistoso además de una extraña atracción física, sobre todo vistiendo de esa forma, pero nada más, por Duo sentía todo, amor, deseo, cariño, se sentía en confianza para hablarle de lo que fuera, era como Wufei los describía, su alma gemela... después de la junta que es todo un éxito Heero vuelve a su oficina y su secretaria le informa que Duo Maxwell llamó preguntando por él, rápidamente el chico toma el teléfono y marca a su celular, el trenzado contesta y ambos quedan en que Duo volverá al departamento de Heero por la noche y él muy contento desea porque ya pronto sea de noche y volver a ver a su amado trenzado  
Quatre se las ingenia para acompañar a Heero a su departamento pretextando que ha dejado muchos cd´s de música donde su ex amante y que desea recuperarlos, Heero no ve el inconveniente ya que Duo ha quedado de pasar al departamento a las 10 de la noche porque ese día debía viajar a otra ciudad por unas cosas que necesitaba para la remodelación de la casa del actor Zechs, apenas iban a ser las 8 de la noche y perfectamente alcanzaba Quatre a recoger sus cd´s e irse antes de que el trenzado llegara... entran al departamento de Heero y antes que el rubio comience a revisar los cd´s Heero le ofrece algo de tomar y el acepta una copa, al agarrarla Quatre derrama adrede el contenido sobre la ropa de Heero, él no se enoja pero no le agrada eso porque su camisa ha sido arruinada, el rubio se disculpa y el chico de mirada fría solo asiente quitándose después la camisa para meterla inmediatamente a lavar porque no quería que quedara manchada, entra al cuarto de lavado y no logra escuchar el teléfono que suena hasta que el contestador se activa — Heero, llegaré antes de lo planeado, espero que no te molestes, nos vemos mi amor — Quatre sonríe al escuchar la grabación y ve ahí una oportunidad para separarlos, Heero sale del cuarto de lavado y el rubio sonriendo finge que busca los cd´s, el chico de mirada fría mira el reloj y ve que ya pronto serán las 9, deseaba que Quatre saliera ya de su departamento para adecuarlo para recibir a Duo pero éste no parecía apurarse, Heero aún no se ponía ninguna camisa

Heero. ¿Sabes? me meteré a bañar, espero visita  
Quatre. Si, no te preocupes, ya me apuro ¿si?  
Heero. Esta bien

El rubio vuelve su mirada a los cd´s mientras que Heero se mete al baño, Quatre al oír la regadera se pone de pie y se dirige al cuarto de Heero tomando una de sus batas de baño, se quita la ropa y se la coloca encima, se acerca al lavadero de trastos y se moja el cabello, abre la alacena y saca un par de velas colocándolas en la sala y las prende, atenúa las luces de la casa y prende música, minutos después antes de que Heero salga del baño se escucha el timbre de la puerta - ¿Podrías abrir por favor? — se escucha la voz de Heero desde dentro del baño y Quatre contesta afirmativamente, abre la puerta y ante él estaba el trenzado que veía impactado a Quatre, se veía claramente que algo había pasado entre él y su chico pues además ve las ropas y el ambiente del departamento, también podía oír claramente el ruido que el agua de la regadera hacía cayendo al suelo del baño, por sus ojos se corren lágrimas silenciosas y Quatre sonreía ampliamente

Duo. ¿Quién... eres?  
Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner ¿y tú eres...?  
Duo. Nadie

El trenzado se va corriendo con un gran dolor en su corazón, ese era el chico ex amante de Heero y no era nada feo, realmente era muy atractivo, además era obvio que él era a quien verdaderamente amaba Heero, se sentía desconsolado, las lágrimas corrían locamente por sus mejillas y aunque las limpiaba seguían saliendo, sentía que el corazón se le había roto en mil pedazos, no podía seguir viviendo, su existencia ya no valía nada... el rubio se da prisa en dejar las cosas como antes, se quita rápidamente la bata y la coloca en su lugar, se cambia a prisa y apaga las velas para llevarlas a su lugar, acomoda las luces y apaga el estéreo para después rápidamente sacar de entre todos los cd´s de Heero los que le pertenecían, estaba muy agitado porque todo lo había hecho rapidísimo porque sabía que su ex amante no duraba mucho bañándose, Heero sale del baño y lo ve muy agitado y se asusta

Heero. ¿Qué pasó?  
Quatre. Nada es que, estaba bailando, es todo  
Heero. ¿Bailando?

El chico entrecierra los ojos y levanta una de sus cejas ante aquella explicación, no la creía del todo pero ya no preguntaría más por eso

Heero. ¿Quién vino?  
Quatre. Nadie, era una señora pidiendo limosna  
Heero. Ah

Heero entra a su habitación para cambiarse ya que solo contaba con una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura, las gotas de agua de su cabello escurrían por toda su espalda, el chico rubio ante aquella imagen del cuerpo perfecto de Heero mojado le comenzaba a excitar pero debía esperar aún más por volver a tener ese cuerpo junto al suyo, ya había logrado alejar a Duo, ahora solo faltaba que Heero volviera a fijarse en él como antes y ya todo estaría listo, Trowa se encargaría de lo demás, solo esperaba que Duo no lograra conversar con él y le contara lo que vio esa noche en el departamento porque se daría cuenta Heero de lo que había hecho y eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar, conocía muy bien a Heero y sabía que de enterarse de esa traición lo despreciaría por el resto de su vida, la sola idea le aterraba pero ya no había nada que hacer... el rubio toma los cd´s y despidiéndose de Heero ya que él estaba vestido se va del departamento, el chico de mirada fría comienza a preparar el departamento para recibir a su trenzado, pronto se le hacen las diez de la noche y sonríe porque sabe que Duo no tardará. Cuando el reloj marca las once se preocupa y llama a su celular pero la contestadora le dice que el teléfono tal vez se encuentre fuera de servicio o en un lugar donde no hay señal, Heero se resigna pues no sabe la dirección del departamento de Duo ni el teléfono de su casa, no se habían visto mucho y por eso no había habido tiempo para darse más datos personales que no fueran los números de celular  
En su departamento lloraba sin control, ahora sabía que había perdido a Heero en un abismo de 4 años y que jamás volverían a amarse como en aquel momento en aquel verano... el timbre sonaba insistente pero él no tenía deseos de ponerse en pie, vivir ahora se había convertido en algo doloroso y no deseaba seguir haciéndolo, la persona que tocaba era Trowa que informado por Quatre sabía lo que había ocurrido y entonces una idea viene a su mente, entraría por una de las ventanas ya que sabía que el trenzado siempre mantenía abierta la de la antesala y como se encontraba en un segundo piso eso sería muy fácil así que trepa y logra meterse al departamento, escucha los sollozos de Duo y se dirige a su habitación, el trenzado lo mira y muy enojado agarra un objeto de cristal que se encontraba en el buró más cerca y lo avienta en dirección a Trowa pero él lo esquiva haciendo que éste se estrelle contra la pared y se rompa

Duo. ¡¡¿Qué haces aquí?... vete!  
Trowa. ¿Qué tienes?  
Duo. ¡¡Lárgate, no eres bienvenido!  
Trowa. Quiero ayudarte  
Duo. ¡¡Déjame y muérete lejos de mí!

Duo vuelve a acostarse en su cama sobre su costado derecho y continúa llorando dejando de hacer caso a Trowa, ya no le importaba más, quería morirse lo más pronto posible y dejar de sufrir el tormento que era el saber la verdad respecto a Heero, después de todo el ojiverde había dicho la verdad al decirle que el rubio y Heero se amaban intensamente, ahora no le cabía ninguna duda. Trowa se acerca a la cama y se sienta en ella acariciando el cabello de Duo, él se quita dándose vuelta al otro lado haciendo que Trowa se enoje e intente golpearle el rostro pero Duo sujeta su puño con ambas manos ya cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse en su rostro y lo avienta, el coraje que sentía al saber que Heero no le amaba le hacía más fuerte, Trowa sonríe y se acerca para abrazar a Duo pero éste patalea obligándolo a separarse de él

Trowa. Perdón, no intentaré golpearte otra vez  
Duo. ¡Dije que te largaras!  
Trowa. ¿Estas así por él?  
Duo. ¡Si!  
Trowa. Lo imagino, hoy en la oficina los vi muy sonrientes, tomados de la mano y besándose, creo que hasta volvieron a vivir juntos  
Duo. ¡¡Cállate... cállate!

Duo se apretaba los oídos con fuerza y coraje, no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra sobre el amor de esos dos y mucho menos en labios de Trowa porque sabía que el ojiverde lo disfrutaba ampliamente

Trowa. Yo te protegeré de todo, de él y de todos  
Duo. Cállate  
Trowa. Te perdono el engaño para poderte unir con ese porque sé que estas sufriendo  
Duo. ¡Mentira!  
Trowa. Déjame demostrarte que te amo y que me arrepiento de todo lo que te hice  
Duo. ¡No me importa!  
Trowa. Por favor, te amo

La mirada en Trowa era sincera al decir las últimas palabras y Duo recuerda al antiguo Trowa antes de la violación, él era realmente una buena persona y en sus brazos se podía sentir protegido, amado, pero sabía muy bien que él poseía una loca y extraña identidad aparte de la primera que le conoció, estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar nuevamente, si volvía con Trowa de todos modos no iba a conseguir olvidar a Heero y además el recuerdo de la violación siempre iba a estar presente ¿cómo poder volver a confiar en él después de semejante acto, no sabía que hacer y lo único que sabía era que necesitaba olvidar a Heero, de nada servía quererse morir, debía demostrarle a ese tipo que podía vivir sin él para así no alimentar esa arrogancia que él sabía le caracterizaba, ahora debía aprender a odiarlo porque su amor no le hacía nada bien

Duo. Quiero volver, contigo

Había dejado de llorar y ahora veía fijamente a su ex amante, estaba decidido a olvidar a su antiguo amor para siempre aún sabiendo que era algo imposible, el ojiverde no podía sonreír más, nunca se había sentido tan contento, su amor hacia Duo ahora se había convertido en una obsesión y se sentía victorioso al haber separado a Heero de él, el trenzado era ahora su trofeo y él iba a encargarse de hacerlo feliz y así conseguir el amor que no había conseguido nunca por parte de Duo, el trenzado por su parte sentía el alma destrozada, sabía que nunca sería feliz al lado de Trowa, él no creía en el viejo dicho de "un clavo saca a otro clavo" pero al menos él le ayudaría a demostrarle a Heero que él no se iba a hundir por no estar a su lado  
Aún de noche Heero estaba muy preocupado, no había podido dormir pensando en Duo, estaba casi convencido de que algo malo le pasaba, su celular aún no estaba en servicio y eso le desesperaba aún más, en otro intento por levantar la bocina y marcar se da cuenta que el botón de mensajes nuevos de su contestadora palpitaba, por la preocupación no lo había visto antes así que muy apresurado aprieta el botón escuchando al instante el mensaje de Duo, se intriga aún más pues al saber que llegaría más temprano y no había llegado horas más tarde eso quería decir que se encontraba en alguna especie de peligro y decide salir del departamento para dar parte a las autoridades para que inicien su búsqueda pero es entonces que se le ocurre revisar la hora en que llegó el mensaje asombrándose al verificar que a esa hora Quatre aún estaba en el departamento y que no le había dicho nada, además por simple lógica deduce que lo de la limosnera debió ser mentira y que quien había llegado al departamento era Duo... se sintió como nunca muy molesto, ¿cómo había sido posible que el rubio le engañara de esa forma, y más ¿cómo había caído en la trampa, si cuando él salió de bañarse lo encontró nervioso y además su comportamiento durante el día también le delataba, jamás hubiera creído que Quatre cayera tan bajo, pero ese rubio lo iba a oír, las cosas no se iban a quedar así  
Golpes insistentes sonaban en la puerta del chino, él y Quatre se despiertan asustados por los golpes saliendo cada uno de sus habitaciones rumbo a la puerta, Wufei va antes a la cocina y agarra un cuchillo para después anteponerse a Quatre y él estar al frente de la puerta para ver por la mirilla, el chino se asoma y ve a Heero bastante molesto, rápidamente voltea con Quatre y le dice que se trata de su ex amante, el rubio se pone muy nervioso y le pide que no abra pero el chino no accede a su petición, Heero avienta la puerta y de paso a Wufei para dirigirse directamente hacia Quatre a quien jala violentamente del brazo, éste grita y Wufei se acerca para auxiliar pero Heero voltea a verlo fría y ferozmente intimidando por completo al chino, su mirada nuevamente se fija en Quatre y mientras lo sacude con violencia le grita

Heero. ¡¡¡Dime la verdad idiota ¿qué le dijiste a Duo!  
Quatre. ¡Me lastimas, me duele mucho!  
Heero. ¡¡Antes agradece que no te parto la cara... contesta!  
Quatre. ¡Yo no se nada!  
Heero. ¡¡No finjas, imbécil!

Heero avienta al suelo a Quatre y Wufei se acerca para ver si se encuentra bien pero es rechazado por el rubio, el de mirada fría tiraba con desesperación las cosas que encontraba a su paso y después las pateaba, su rostro estaba completamente colorado por el coraje y su respiración muy agitada, tenía ganas de ahorcar a Quatre hasta hacerlo hablar pero el aún rastro de cordura que poseía se lo impedía, así que también trata de calmarse para así sacar mejor la información al rubio

Wufei. ¡Cálmate idiota!  
Heero. Perdón por venir así a estas horas, no es asunto tuyo  
Wufei. No llamaré a la policía pero si le tocas un solo cabello lo haré  
Quatre. Hee.. Heero

Heero lo veía con la mirada más dura que hubiera visto antes el rubio y estaba totalmente asustado, lloraba mientras se acariciaba el brazo que Heero había jalado y que se encontraba totalmente rojo con las marcas de los dedos de su ex amante, el de mirada fría ya estaba un poco más calmado y se agacha quedando frente a Quatre tomándolo del mismo brazo que había lastimado, el rubio le miraba tímido y muy asustado, Heero lo ayuda a levantarse y se aleja un poco de él

Heero. ¿Por qué?  
Quatre. Porque te amo  
Heero. ¡Mentira, si me amaras no harías esas idioteces!  
Quatre. ¡¡Quiero volver contigo, eso es todo!  
Heero. No me interesa volver con un embustero, mentiroso e infantil como tú

El rubio no puede evitar comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente, una opresión en el pecho le causaba un gran dolor, no había nada que pudiera calmar ese dolor, haber terminado con Heero había sido un golpe muy bajo pero el que ahora el chico lo odiara y le hiciera saber que ahora le repudiaba era aún peor, era algo que nunca iba a poder superar, el de mirada fría se acerca nuevamente al rubio y lo sujeta con fuerza de los hombros mirándole profunda y fijamente a los ojos bañados de lágrimas del chico

Heero. No sé como vas a hacerle pero Duo debe saber que lo amo ¿oíste?  
Quatre. S... sí  
Heero. Además no te quiero volver a ver jamás ¿entendiste, porque la próxima vez que te vea te haré pedazos, ya no me contendré como ahora  
Quatre. Si

El rubio temblaba completamente, jamás habías visto a Heero así y jamás había escuchado palabras similares a esas de su boca pero sabía bien que todo lo que había prometido acerca de la próxima vez que lo viera sería verdad, estaba completamente asustado y sorprendido, el de mirada fría desvía su vista y la fija en Wufei unos segundos para después volverla al rubio que aún lloraba

Heero. Ni siquiera te mereces que él te ame

Lo avienta ligeramente y sale del departamento del chino bastante molesto, el rubio se tira al suelo y llora otra vez desconsoladamente, Wufei por unos segundos piensa en ir a consolarlo pero se detiene pues sabe que él se lo buscó y ahora él no le iba a servir como paño de lágrimas, el rubio debía atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos, así que se regresa a su habitación dejándolo solo y tirado en el suelo llorando y abrazándose a sí mismo, nunca en su vida se había sentido de ese modo, era algo insoportable pero él también estaba conciente de que se lo merecía  
Al día siguiente no llegó a la empresa y sin embargo Wufei cargaba consigo la renuncia escrita del rubio, no quería por ningún motivo que Heero le hiciera daño.. toca a la puerta pues la secretaria del chico no se encontraba así que Heero lo deja pasar ofreciéndole asiento, el chino seriamente en vez de sentarse se dirige al escritorio y estira su mano hacia Heero con la hoja de renuncia, el de mirada fría la ve indiferente y la deja encima de otros papeles

Wufei. Es la renuncia de Quatre  
Heero. Me imaginé  
Wufei. Heero, no te voy a decir que estas mal al enojarte, te comprendo pero también hiciste mal en maltratarlo y decirle todo lo que le dijiste, también ponte en su posición  
Heero. Es un idiota, jamás lo creí de él  
Wufei. Bien, ya no discutiremos esto pero hay algo que debo decirte  
Heero. ¿Mnh?  
Wufei. Barton tuvo que ver en todo lo que sucedió

Los ojos de Heero se abren completamente al escuchar aquellas palabras y lentamente se pone de pie no apartando un solo segundo su mirada de la mirada del chino

Heero. Sé más claro  
Wufei. Quatre y él se unieron para recuperar a su respectivo amante, no se exactamente que planearon para hacerlo, solo sé que Quatre iba a alejar a ese muchacho de ti y Barton te apartaría a ti de ese chico  
Heero. Ese idiota, debí suponerlo, Quatre por sí solo jamás iniciaría algo así  
Wufei. Por eso te pedí comprensión para él, Barton se valió de métodos sucios para convencer a Quatre aprovechándose de sus sentimientos hacia ti, lo utilizó  
Heero. Me va a oír...  
Wufei. Espera, tú mismo dijiste que no es mi asunto pero si me permites darte un consejo no actúes con violencia, piensa mejor en qué hacer para que Barton no se salga con la suya, no lo pongas en alerta  
Heero. Tienes razón

El chino asiente con una sonrisa ante la aceptación de Heero hacia su consejo y se da media vuelta para salir pero el de mirada fría lo detiene, el chino le mira fijamente a los ojos siendo su mirada contestada por Heero

Heero. ¿Por qué me ayudas?  
Wufei. ¿Por qué?... ¿sabes, yo sé mejor que nadie lo doloroso de perder a la persona que más amas en el mundo  
Heero. Aún no pierdes a Quatre  
Wufei. No lo digo por él, pero el pasado ya es pasado aunque yo siempre voy a estar de parte del verdadero amor, confío en que tú y ese muchacho son el uno para el otro, suerte

Wufei hace una señal con su pulgar a Heero y sonriendo sale de la oficina, el de mirada fría también sonríe pero más ligeramente y vuelve a sentarse, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, debía buscar la forma de vengarse de Trowa y de recuperar a Duo, no iba a permitir que el trenzado se alejara de su vida nuevamente, eso no lo iba a soportar jamás... llegada la hora del almuerzo se le ocurre una idea y sale a toda prisa de su oficina llevando consigo la hoja de renuncia del rubio que el chino le había hecho llegar temprano en la mañana, se sube a su automóvil y se dirige al departamento de Wufei donde toca la puerta y ésta es abierta por Quatre quien muy sorprendido deja pasar a Heero, además estaba muy asustado ya que no sabía a que había ido Heero y además recordaba cada palabra dicha por él la noche anterior y eso también le daba mucho temor, pero Heero estaba muy tranquilo y sin hacer esperar rompe ante Quatre la hoja de renuncia, él muy sorprendido ve los papeles caer al piso y después mira fijamente a Heero

Quatre. ¿Qué pasa?  
Heero. No quiero que renuncies, quiero que me ayudes  
Quatre. ¿Qué te ayude?

El trenzado se había quedado de ver con su cliente Zechs es un fino restaurante de la ciudad para platicar acerca del trabajo encomendado por el actor, después de que los dos ya llegan a los acuerdos definitivos se quedan platicando sobre otras cosas en ese restaurante, Trowa veía desde la entrada a los dos, había llevado a Duo hasta ese lugar porque estaba celoso, nunca antes se había sentido celoso de los clientes de Duo y muchos menos de Zechs que ya antes había contratado los servicios del trenzado pero él se había convertido en un paranoico que creía que cualquiera le podía quitar a su trenzado y eso él no lo iba a permitir... el ojiverde recibe una llamada a su celular de Quatre quien lo cita en un café porque quiere hablarle de su relación con Heero argumentando que muy posiblemente Heero pretenda recuperar a Duo y deben entonces fraguar otro plan más efectivo, Trowa acepta la invitación y cuelga el teléfono dirigiéndose después a Duo para avisarle que tiene que irse, Duo asiente y sonriendo se regalan un beso, el ojiverde se despide del actor y éste también muy sonriente se despide y entonces sale a prisa del restaurante para llegar al café donde lo había citado Quatre aunque éste aún no llegaba a dicho lugar, Trowa se sienta y lo espera... Duo recibe un extraño mensaje a su celular de un número que no tiene registrado, se extraña de dicho mensaje pero decide por tomarle importancia, el número pertenecía al celular de Wufei y en éste citan a Duo en un café referente a un trabajo nuevo para él, Zechs mira fijamente a Duo con gran curiosidad

Zechs. ¿Por qué la cara?  
Duo Un mensaje extraño pero... no importa, debo irme  
Zechs. Platicábamos tan amenamente  
Duo. Lo sé, será en otra ocasión, adiós

Duo se va corriendo y sale del restaurante dejando a Zechs sin ninguna explicación pero éste no le toma mucha importancia, disfrutaba mucho el tiempo que pasaba con Duo pero nada más, antes llegó a sentirse atraído hacia él pero ya no, eso había acabado hace mucho tiempo. El trenzado ni siquiera sabía porque salía con tanta prisa pero algo en ese mensaje le daba la impresión de que era algo más importante. En el café Trowa ya estaba cansado de esperar, ya llevaba ahí 20 minutos, Quatre se encontraba observándolo desde lejos y al recibir la señal de Heero de que Duo esta cerca se arrima, Trowa muy molesto se levanta de su asiento y saludando a Quatre no muy amablemente le abre la silla para que se siente, volviendo él después a su asiento

Quatre. Lamento el retraso  
Trowa. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con Heero?  
Quatre. Me rechazó, solo quiere volver con él  
Trowa. ¿Y qué vas a hacer? Porque Duo y yo volvimos  
Quatre. ¿Volvieron, te felicito...

Los dos continúan hablando y Duo coincidiendo el nombre del café con el que venía en el mensaje sonríe y se dispone a entrar pero es interceptado por Wufei, Duo no lo conoce y se extraña de que le haya detenido mirándolo fijamente al rostro

Wufei. Se que no me conoces pero yo estoy de tu parte  
Duo. ¿De que hablas?  
Wufei. Ponte éste audífono  
Duo. ¿Para qué? ¿qué quiere?  
Wufei. Ve hacia aquella mesa  
Duo. ¿Cuál?

Wufei señala la mesa donde se encuentran Quatre y Trowa platicando, Duo no cree lo que ve y se extraña de aquella imagen frente a él ¿cómo es que ellos dos se conocían? ¿quién era ese tipo que decía que estaba de su parte, todo era absolutamente confuso para él... el rubio voltea en dirección a donde se encuentran Wufei y Duo y sonríe, el trenzado se extraña de eso y voltea nuevamente con Wufei tomando el audífono y colocándoselo en uno de sus oídos

Trowa. Eso quiere decir que no sirvió de nada lo de la otra noche  
Quatre. Así es, Heero se dio cuenta de que yo fragüé todo para que Duo pensara que él me amaba y que estábamos juntos, al principio pareció funcionar pero después ya no, veo que después de todo eso de aprovechar que Heero se bañaba para tomar una de sus batas, mojarme el pelo, ambientar el departamento para que creyera que habíamos tenido una sesión de romance no dio resultado, además descubrió que le oculte lo del mensaje de ese chico, además fui tonto al no borrarlo, dejé pasar un detalle importante  
Trowa. Quatre ¿por qué lo explicas todo con tanto detalle?  
Quatre. Eres un idiota Trowa  
Trowa. ¿Qué dices?  
Trowa. Voltéate y mira hacia la entrada

Rápidamente Trowa se da la media vuelta y ve a un Duo observándole fija y fríamente, estaba muy molesto ahora que sabía la verdad, el ojiverde muy molesto también se pone de pie y golpea la mesa volteando después con Quatre y mirándolo enojado, en cambio el rubio sonreía, Trowa se acerca a prisa hacia Duo con tal de llevárselo a la fuerza pero Wufei se antepone a él mirando fijamente a los ojos a Trowa

Trowa. ¿Tu qué?  
Wufei. Imbécil

El chino totalmente enfurecido le suelta un fuerte golpe a Trowa en el rostro que lo hace caer al piso con sangre en la nariz, el ojiverde mira enfurecido al chino tocándose la nariz con la mano evitando que la sangre cayera y le manchara la ropa

Wufei. Eso es por entrometer a Quatre en tus idioteces  
Trowa. ¡Ya verás!

Trowa se pone de pie totalmente decidido a comenzar una pelea con Wufei pero antes de que pueda golpearlo aparece Heero por detrás de Duo y se adelanta al cuerpo de Wufei que ya estaba preparado para el ataque del ojiverde, el trenzado menciona su nombre totalmente sorprendido y con una sonrisa en los labios, ahora sabía que entre él y el rubio no había nada y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz... el chico de mirada fría con toda su furia golpea a Trowa en el estómago y éste se dobla por el dolor, Heero era muy fuerte, Trowa no podía ponerse de pie bien porque el golpe había sido muy fuerte, el trenzado aparta a Wufei para llegar hasta Heero y lo abraza amorosamente, Quatre sonríe tristemente y se voltea a otro lado para no verlos tan juntos, Wufei se siente mal por su amigo y se acerca apoyando su mano en uno de sus hombros y ambos se sonríen; las personas del café miraban muy atentos todo, la escena había sido algo fuerte y ya las patrullas se escuchaban a lo lejos, el ojiverde tomando un poco más de fuerzas camina hasta su automóvil y huye, nadie había intentado detenerlo, ya no les importaba si hacía algo o no, Heero y Duo se toman de las manos y se dirigen a la patrulla que acababa de llegar, el de mirada fría discretamente da dinero a los oficiales para que no los multaran o sancionaran de otro modo por causar disturbios, los oficiales se van y ellos se acercan a donde están Wufei y Quatre

Heero. Muchas gracias por su ayuda  
Wufei. De nada  
Quatre. Heero yo...  
Heero. ¿Si?  
Quatre. Nada...

El rubio baja su mirada unos segundos y después la levanta con el rostro completamente sonrojado, se sentía avergonzado por lo que había hecho y no encontraba como pedir disculpas, aunque Heero ya no parecía enojado de todos modos sabía que nunca lo iba a perdonar por lo que había hecho, también se sentía muy apenado con el trenzado, seguramente él le odiaba por lo que había hecho... su mirada azulada se fija en la mirada de Duo quien sonríe ligeramente

Quatre. Duo ¿verdad?  
Duo. Si  
Quatre. Por favor perdóname, yo...  
Duo. Basta, no digas más, fue muy cruel lo que hiciste, no debería perdonártelo... pero también fue muy noble lo que hiciste, a pesar que amas a Heero has decidido dejarlo ir y ya no luchar por él, además yo te comprendo, Trowa puede ser muy embaucador, no tuviste del todo la culpa así que... todo bien

Las lágrimas de Quatre salen lenta y silenciosamente, definitivamente todo lo que había descrito Trowa de él era verdad, era un chico muy noble, Heero se merecía alguien como él... el trenzado estira su mano ofreciéndola a Quatre y éste observándola atentamente unos segundos sonríe y también la estrecha, los dos se sonríen amablemente mientras que Wufei le sonríe a Heero y le guiñe un ojo y éste asiente también con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora todo se había solucionado, lo único malo que podía pasar es que Trowa volviera a intentar algo en contra de la pareja, no era seguro, lo que si era seguro es que Heero iba a estar ahí para proteger a Duo y de que Quatre ya no le ayudaría jamás a sus fines

Llegan al departamento de Heero ya de noche, estaban totalmente exhaustos, todo había pasado tan rápido que les había fatigado, no habían hablado mucho desde entonces, Heero había regresado a la oficina y Duo a sus asuntos, tenían algunas horas de no verse desde lo ocurrido en el café, Heero había pasado por Duo donde tenía su oficina donde diseñaba pues no se iba a exponer a que Trowa lo buscara para hacerle algo, además de ese día en adelante vivirían en el departamento de Heero, el de Duo era más grande y lujoso pero era más seguro el de Heero, además al chico de mirada fría le gustaban las cosas más modestas... el trenzado se sirve una copa en la pequeña cantinera que tenía Heero cerca de la sala y se sienta en ésta después, Heero en cambio va a su habitación y se quita el saco, desacomoda su corbata y se quita los zapatos, se dirige a la sala donde Duo le tenía servida también una copa y él se sienta al lado de su trenzado rodeándole la espalda con una mano la cual descansa en el hombro de Duo y él recarga su cabeza en el pecho de Heero

Duo. Que día  
Heero. Sí  
Duo. Heero, temí tanto perderte  
Heero. Yo también  
Duo. ¿Acaso no estamos destinados a estar juntos?  
Heero. ¿Por qué?  
Duo. Cada vez que todo parece estar bien algo malo pasa y...  
Heero. Sht... no digas tonterías  
Duo. Pero sabes que es verdad  
Heero. Mnh... ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día que me diste la noticia de que pronto te irías de esa casa en la playa?  
Duo. Recuérdame  
Heero. Dijiste que si estábamos hechos el uno para el otro el destino se encargaría de volvernos a unir aunque cada quien ya hubiera seguido su propio camino  
Duo. ¡Es verdad!  
Heero. ¿Y no fue así?  
Duo. Es cierto, perdóname por dudar  
Heero. ... Ven acá

Heero estira su mano dejando la copa en la mesa de al lado y toma a Duo de la barbilla atrayéndolo hacia él y deposita en sus labios un tierno beso, el trenzado y él se miran profundamente y después vuelven a besarse, Heero agarra la copa de Duo y la deja donde dejó la suya y profundizan el beso, los labios de Duo se separan dejando entrar la lengua de Heero que saborea cada rincón, disfruta ampliamente ese beso tomando a Duo entre sus brazos separándolo del respaldo y así poder acostarlo lentamente acostándose a su vez encima de él mientras siguen besándose, la mano derecha de Heero baja y acaricia la pierna izquierda de Duo quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras que Heero disfrutaba ver el rostro de Duo, separan sus labios y Heero comienza a lamer el cuello de Duo hasta su oreja la cual muerde ligeramente comenzando a causar placer a Duo cuyo miembro ya comenzaba a despertar ante los besos y las caricias de Heero, ambos se miran a los ojos y después vuelven a besarse, las lenguas de ambos se acariciaban lenta y placenteramente, la mano de Heero deja la pierna de Duo y la dirige hasta el cinturón del pantalón, la mano de Duo se coloca encima de la de Heero y la aparta, el de mirada fría se sorprende de que Duo lo haya detenido y le mira atento a los ojos, el trenzado también le mira y le sonríe

Duo. Aquí no

Heero se baja de Duo y del sillón, el trenzado se dirige al cuarto de baño y Heero sonríe siguiéndolo después, ambos comienzan a desnudarse mientras se besan apasionadamente, completamente desnudos y acariciándose mientras el beso aún duraba Heero lleva rápidamente a Duo hasta el área de la regadera y lo recarga sobre la pared fría del baño, Duo se retuerce ante el frío pero sonríe al sentir la lengua húmeda de Heero en su boca, la lucha de amígdalas era apasionada, hacía mucho que no se besaban así, sus salivas escurrían por sus bocas y el deseo aumentaba, necesitaban aire pero más necesitaban seguir besándose, estar unidos por sus labios, sentirse mutuamente... Heero deja primero los labios de Duo y baja por su pecho hasta sus pezones, uno lo lame insistentemente y el otro lo juega con dos de sus dedos, sujetándolo y acariciándolo, Duo sentía un gran placer que le torturaba, aprieta sus ojos y mueve su cabeza lentamente hacia los lados, Heero deja esa zona y baja un poco más hasta hincarse y tomar con una mano el ya muy despierto miembro de Duo, estaba completamente duro, casi listo para derramarse y Heero necesitaba disfrutarlo, saborearlo, le encantaba, lo deseaba, Duo completamente jadeante abre uno de sus ojos y sonríe a Heero quien lo mira y después vuelve su mirada hacia el miembro de su trenzado, lo toma con las dos manos y sopla ligeramente en la punta haciendo gemir a Duo, Heero lo lame lenta y tiernamente desde el principio hasta la punta donde juega su lengua lentamente, su saliva se mezcla con las gotas de semen que ya escurrían del miembro de Duo haciéndole más fácil la tarea de introducirlo y sacarlo de su boca con velocidad, los gemidos de Duo hacen eco en todo el baño para deleite de Heero que disfrutaba de oírlos, saca el miembro de Duo de su boca aunque éste aún no explotaba su semilla y sin dejar de acariciarlo comienza a lamer los testículos y con la otra mano introduce algunos dedos en la entrada de Duo quien mantenía las piernas un poco abiertas, el trenzado gemía como nunca, la lengua de Heero en sus testículos, su mano acariciando su miembro y sus dedos dentro de él moviéndose traviesamente en su interior le causaban un placer enorme, sentía que perdía fuerzas en las piernas pero se mantenía en pie mientras se acariciaba el pecho recibiendo todo el placer que Heero le hacía sentir, los ritmos de Heero aumentan en la mano que sostenía y acariciaba el miembro de Duo haciéndolo explotar su semilla en el rostro de Heero quien aún continuaba lamiendo los testículos y jugando sus dedos dentro de Duo, el trenzado se flaquea cayendo de rodillas frente a Heero obligando a éste a sacar sus dedos y a dejar de lamerlo, la respiración de Duo estaba completamente agitada, Heero abraza a Duo y lo besa en la mejilla, el trenzado sonríe y agarra los dedos de Heero y los introduce en su boca comenzando a lamerlos, estos estaban completamente mojados y Duo disfrutaba ampliamente de sí mismo... segundos pasan en que los dos permanecían abrazados en el piso del baño, Duo necesitaba recuperarse un poco ya que estaba muy agitado, los dos se ponen de pie y Heero abre la regadera regulando la temperatura del agua, los dos comienzan a besarse bajo el chorro de agua tibia y Heero toma el jabón con ambas manos depositando en ellas un poco después de flotarlo un par de veces, aún besándose Heero pasa lentamente sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Duo, el jabón en ellas le permitían un mejor deslice y para Duo un mayor placer, el miembro del trenzado nuevamente comienza a despertar, el de Heero ya lo estaba, le dolía pues tenía tiempo en que estaba en ese estado pero sabía que debía esperar a que Duo se recuperara y eso era más importante que su dolor al sentirse aprisionado por no poder explotar, Duo gime ligeramente ante aquellas caricias que le habían logrado excitar, miraba atentamente cada movimiento de Heero quien dirige su mano izquierda hasta el trasero de Duo el cual comienza a acariciar lentamente, Duo gime y sonríe por ese placentero cosquilleo, la traviesa mano de Heero se dirige en medio de sus nalgas separándolas y metiendo curioso un dedo dentro de Duo quien cierra los ojos ante la invasión, Heero besa lentamente y repetidas veces el cuello de Duo y detrás de su oreja a la vez que mete un segundo dedo y lo mueve dentro, después un tercero hasta que los saca y se separa un poco de Duo, el trenzado comienza a acariciarse así mismo y Heero lo observa detenidamente, sus diestras manos acarician su propio miembro y el de mirada fría se muerde con deseo el labio inferior disfrutando de que su trenzado se satisfaga así mismo pero lo detiene antes de que pudiera explotar su semilla en sus manos

Heero. Permíteme

El trenzado sonríe ante la petición y suelta su miembro, Heero se acerca y lo toma con una mano comenzando a acariciarlo, con su otra mano se acaricia el propio y une ambos miembros acariciándolos al mismo tiempo, Duo siente el miembro completamente duro de Heero rozarse con el suyo y gime con gran placer, ambos se funden en un apasionado beso donde las lenguas son las principales protagonistas, las manos de Duo que apretaban los hombros de Heero bajan y ayudan a Heero a acariciar los miembros, la mano derecha de Duo acariciaba el miembro de Heero y la mano izquierda de Heero acarician el miembro del trenzado mientras que las otras manos acarician los testículos contrarios, ambos permanecían con los ojos completamente cerrados, gimiendo y delirando de placer, estaban a punto de explotar mutuamente, Heero es el primero en hacerlo y Duo lo sigue algunos segundos después, las dos manos de ambos están completamente mojadas pero son enjuagadas rápidamente por el agua que caía sobre ellas, ambos suspiran al sentirse liberados y vuelven a besarse, se ayudan mutuamente a jabonarse sus cuerpos, se sentían agotados y cierran la llave del agua, Duo aún sentía la necesidad de tener a Heero dentro, lo único que habían hecho eran simples juegos sexuales y él aún necesitaba lo principal, que Heero lo poseyera como solo él podía hacerlo, los dos salen del baño y primero Duo se dirige a la habitación ya habiéndose secado completamente y se acuesta en la cama desnudo, Heero llega poco después con una bata encima de su cuerpo, era lo único que llevaba puesto y se sienta a orillas de la cama quedándose pensativo, el trenzado se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda acomodando su cabeza entre el hombro de Heero y su cabeza mientras su mano acaricia el pecho de Heero cuya mano se deposita encima de la de Duo

Duo. ¿Qué tienes?  
Heero. Me llegó a la mente ese bastardo de Trowa ¿y si vuelve a buscarte?  
Duo. Que me encuentre si quiere, ya nada nos podrá separar  
Heero. ¿Y si te hace daño?  
Duo. No importa, lo que no soportaría sería que él te hiciera algo  
Heero. Yo tampoco soportaría si te hace algo  
Duo. A mi ya no puede hacerme más daño  
Heero. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

El trenzado guarda silencio y se aleja del cuerpo de Heero haciendo que éste le suelte la mano que sujetaba a su pecho, Heero voltea a verlo algo molesto, pero no con Duo, sino con Trowa pues el comentario de Duo demostraba que el ojiverde le había hecho algo malo

Duo. Nada, lo digo porque quería separarnos  
Heero. No me mientas Duo, eres al único que no le soportaría una mentira  
Duo. Heero...  
Heero. Si tú me llegaras a mentir no lo soportaría  
Duo. Es que ahora no te lo puedo decir  
Heero. ¿Por qué?  
Duo. Perdóname, además estamos pasando una maravillosa noche  
Heero. Como quieras

Molesto porque Duo no le había dicho nada Heero se dirige a su lado de la cama y se acuesta dándole la espalda a Duo quien lo mira tristemente, Heero se había molestado con él porque no le quería decir lo que Trowa le había hecho, pero era algo que aún le daba vergüenza contar, no era algo fácil de decir además ya había recibido la advertencia de Heero de que si Trowa le había hecho algo él se encargaría de matarlo y lo que menos deseaba era ver a Heero tras la rejas pagando por un homicidio sin sentido, mejor era guardarlo un poco más, eso era por un lado pero por el otro sentía la necesidad de que Heero lo supiera todo de él, si iban a compartir su futuro también era justo que compartieran su pasado, estaba entre la espada y la pared... el trenzado se acerca a Heero y lo abraza pero éste permanece quieto

Duo. Por favor no te molestes conmigo

El abrazo de Duo era fuerte pero Heero no parecía inmutarse, estaba molesto por el silencio de Duo respecto a Trowa, además quería saberlo todo respecto al trenzado, hasta el más mínimo detalle, no le importaba si eran cosas buenas o malas, él quería formar parte del todo de Duo... Duo abraza aún con más fuerza el cuerpo de Heero y suspira en su oído, Heero por fin accede a Duo y voltea su rostro, el trenzado coloca su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de Heero y se acerca para rozar apenas sus labios con los de Heero quien apenas si emite una pequeña sonrisa, gira su cuerpo hacia Duo y lo atrapa en un delicioso beso y después un abrazo

Heero. Lo quiero todo de ti  
Duo. Heero

Las manos de Duo rodean el rostro de Heero y se besan apasionadamente, Duo desamarra el listón de la bata de Heero y acaricia su pecho quitándole después completamente la bata tirándola hacia el suelo, el de mirada fría se sube al cuerpo de Duo y profundizan el beso, las manos de Duo atraían la cabeza de Heero hacía él posicionándose en su nuca, se separan por aire y se miran a los ojos, un te amo por parte de Heero reanuda el beso entre ambos y las manos de Heero acarician el estómago de Duo pasándose después a su miembro, las manos de Heero estaban frías, Duo se retuerce ante la caricia y su miembro comienza a despertar ya por tercera vez, Heero pasa sus manos hasta las piernas de Duo y las separa ampliamente sujetando cada rodilla con una mano, su miembro también ya estaba erecto y listo para invadir a Duo, suelta la rodilla izquierda de Duo para tener libre su mano derecha y sujetar su miembro para acomodarlo e invadir a Duo, entra lentamente en él hasta que sus testículos tocan las nalgas de Duo y se queda ahí sin salirse, su mano derecha vuelve a la rodilla izquierda de Duo y separa aún más las piernas comenzando a moverse en círculos dentro de Duo sin salir de él, el trenzado aprieta los ojos y las sábanas con ambas manos, Heero se decide por salir hasta la mitad de su miembro y después vuelve a entrar, así repetidas ocasiones y cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad, Duo sentía delirar del placer, Heero se apoyaba de las rodillas de Duo y eso le daba oportunidad de ejercer más velocidad, el trenzado pedía cada vez más fuerza para ya sentir a Heero derramarse en él pero éste involuntariamente por la velocidad se sale completamente de Duo quien abre los ojos pensando en que pasa, Heero sonríe y se agarra el miembro para volverlo a introducir en Duo después de acariciarlo un poco

Duo. Que torpe eres  
Heero. Cállate idiota

Reanuda su tarea embistiendo con más fuerza a Duo quien continúa gimiendo después de ese indeseado descanso y Heero no tarda en derramarse dentro de Duo causándole un gran goce, había estado deseando ese líquido dentro de él desde que estaban acostados en el mueble de la sala y ahora ya lo sentía, tan cálido como siempre, el de mirada fría permanece dentro de Duo y comienza a masturbarlo siendo observado por el trenzado quien sujeta su cabeza delicadamente acariciando a su vez los cabellos de Heero revolviéndolos más de lo normal, con una sola mano masturba el miembro de Duo mientras que la otra la sube hasta tomar con dos dedos el pezón derecho de Duo el cual comienza a acariciar moviéndolo hacia los lados, Duo cierra los ojos y recarga completamente su cabeza en la cama mientras gime ahogadamente por el placer, además ya se encontraba algo cansado y Heero estaba siendo lento y delicado; ahora con un solo dedo Heero acaricia el pezón de Duo moviéndolo en círculos, su pulgar se entretenía bastante con ese pezón rosado que tanto le fascinaba y que mojaba con saliva de cuando en cuando permitiendo un roce más rápido, el trenzado explota su semilla en la mano de Heero y suspira al sentirse aliviado, el de mirada fría comienza a salir de Duo y se acerca para besarlo pero lo ve con lágrimas en los ojos, ya había dejado de acariciar su pezón y ahora esa misma mano la dirige a su rostro y limpia las lágrimas, no sabía porque lloraba Duo y estaba preocupado, entonces le abraza

Heero. ¿Te lastimé? ¿te duele algo?  
Duo. Me violó, es lo que me hizo Trowa... me violó

El trenzado suelta el llanto y Heero completamente impactado por la noticia no puede reaccionar en un par de segundos, lo único que hace es abrazar con más fuerza a Duo y sus ojos se cristalizan pero sin dejar caer una sola lágrima, en cambio Duo estaba completamente desolado, era la primera vez que se desahoga por aquello que Trowa le había hecho, Heero no soporta más que Duo llore de esa forma y también de sus ojos comienzan a salir un par de lágrimas en silencio, de repente un enorme odio comienza a nacer de él y se separa de Duo observándolo directamente a los ojos, Duo deja de sollozar al ver la mirada de Heero en esos momentos, una mirada llena de odio y lágrimas que le mojaban los ojos, jamás lo había visto llorar, además su cuerpo temblaba, Heero aprieta sus ojos con fuerza y golpea la cama bajándose de Duo

Heero. ¡¡Bastardo!

El grito lleno de dolor de Heero se escucha por toda la casa, estaba totalmente molesto, enfurecido, ni siquiera cuando había ido a ver a Quatre a casa de Wufei se había sentido tan enojado, un enorme sentimiento de odio hacia Trowa había nacido y no se iba a calmar hasta no matar a ese desgraciado, nadie hacia daño a su trenzado y podía vivir para disfrutarlo, debía pagar con sangre lo que le había hecho a Duo y no le importaba si iba a la cárcel de por vida, él se encargaría de matarlo personalmente... el trenzado se asusta de la reacción de Heero y se acerca, el de mirada fría vuelve a abrazar con fuerza a Duo y susurra a su oído

Heero. Lo mataré, te juro que lo haré

Duo abre sus ojos totalmente, aquel comentario lo asusta, jamás había escuchado a Heero tan decidido, era obvio que él no se andaba con juegos y que iba a matar a Trowa pero él debía impedirlo, no porque le importara mucho la vida del ojiverde sino porque no soportaría ver a Heero en la cárcel, mejor era denunciarlo por violación como el doctor G se lo había dicho y así acabarían con la amenaza que Trowa representaba para ellos... Duo se acerca a Heero que permanecía sentado a la orilla de la cama después de haberse separado de Duo y éste lo abraza por la espalda recargando su cabeza en la nunca de Heero quien aún sus ojos se bañaban en lágrimas

Duo. No hagas una tontería por favor... no soportaría perderte  
Heero. Debe morir, ese bastardo hijo de...  
Duo. Sht, no sigas mi amor, acuéstate  
Heero. ¿Cómo pasó?  
Duo. Verás, nuestra relación apenas si estaba a flote, yo no quería verle porque estaba confundido...

El trenzado comienza a contarle a Heero primero los problemas por lo que él y el ojiverde pasaban en su relación para después comenzarle a narrar como Trowa había cambiado completamente su personalidad al saber que él jamás le había amado y que amaba a otra persona y como es que ante la idea de perderlo Trowa se había convertido en su desquiciado obsesionado con su relación y como en su afán por retenerlo había llegado al extremo de violarlo, Duo no omite detalle alguno causando en Heero una furia aún mayor, definitivamente debía matar al ojiverde por su crimen hacia Duo  
Temprano Duo se despierta estirando su mano hacia el lado opuesto de la cama y se altera al no encontrar ahí a Heero, se sienta en la cama con la sabana cubriéndole su cuerpo desnudo y lo llama pero no obtiene respuesta, rápidamente se pone de pie dejando caer la sábana y mostrando su hermoso cuerpo totalmente desnudo, se pone la misma ropa del día anterior que ya no estaba tirada por el suelo como la noche anterior la había dejado y sale del departamento a toda prisa tomando un taxi, iría directamente a la empresa a buscarlo pues estaba casi seguro que había ido ahí temprano para enfrentar a Trowa y debía impedir a toda costa que lo matara... llega a la empresa y corriendo se dirige a la recepción preguntando por el departamento de Contabilidad pues no recordaba donde exactamente estaba la oficina de Heero, solía ser muy distraído, la secretaria de Heero le informa que salió hace unos minutos con el arquitecto y que no sabe a donde, el trenzado suda frío al escuchar las palabras de la secretaria y siente como la sangre le baja hasta los pies desequilibrándose un poco, la secretaria se pone de pie para ofrecerle ayuda pues lo ve mal pero él sale lo más rápido que puede de la empresa topándose con Quatre antes de hacerlo, el rubio se sorprende no de verlo pero si de que el trenzado se encuentre en ese estado, se le veía mal

Quatre. ¿Qué tienes?  
Duo. Trowa... va a matar a Trowa  
Quatre. ¿Quién?  
Duo. ¡Heero... Heero va a matar a Trowa!

El rubio se sorprende totalmente de las palabras de Duo y le pide que espere ahí mientras él va por las llaves de su auto y que juntos irán en busca de ambos, Duo asiente con la cabeza y el rubio va rápidamente por sus llaves, Wufei ve de lejos al trenzado y también se extraña de verlo así por lo que se acerca pero en ese momento llega Quatre y tomando de la mano a Duo salen de la empresa sin siquiera decirle a su amigo a donde iban por lo que Wufei se queda muy preocupado pero nada podía hacer, debía esperar a que el rubio regresara para que le explicara todo... los dos suben al auto y Quatre observa como Duo totalmente consumido por los nervios comienza a perder el control

Duo. ¡Apresúrate, no llegamos!  
Quatre. Tranquilo  
Duo. ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice!  
Quatre. ¿Sabes a donde fueron?  
Duo. ¡¡No, no sé nada!  
Quatre. Cálmate ¿tienes idea de donde pueden estar?  
Duo. ¡No, maldita sea!  
Quatre. Así no puedes pensar con claridad

El rubio no se percata de que el semáforo se ha puesto en rojo y frena de repente haciendo que Duo se golpee la cabeza con el tablero haciéndolo perder el conocimiento, Quatre a diferencia de Duo sí traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad y solo siente una pequeña sacudida, cuando levanta el rostro ve a Duo inconsciente y se preocupa comenzándolo a sacudir despacio para que se despierte pero no obtiene respuesta, el rubio se desespera pues no sabe que hacer, Duo está inconsciente y no tiene la más remota idea de donde pueden estar Heero y Trowa por lo que en un intento desesperado toma el celular de Duo y busca entre los contactos el teléfono de Trowa, cuando lo encuentra manda un mensaje preguntando donde se encuentra pero no recibe respuesta, el rubio totalmente resignado piensa que ya es muy tarde pero minutos después éste le contesta indicándole la dirección exacta, Quatre se extraña de que le haya contestado así de fácil sabiendo que está con Heero pero no le toma mucha importancia, prende nuevamente su motor después de haberlo apagado unos minutos y reanuda el camino hasta la dirección indicada, se baja del auto y no ve más que un callejón, no había casas o algo relevante por lo que se preocupa, vuelve a su auto por una pequeña navaja que siempre cargaba, no por cuestiones de seguridad pero ahora bien le podía servir para eso, el rubio está dispuesto a entrar al callejón pero una voz atrás de él le detiene, voltea y ve a Duo que ha recobrado el conocimiento pero la herida en su cabeza de días atrás se había vuelto a abrir por lo que sangraba, Quatre regresa al auto tratando de convencer al trenzado de que lo espere ahí pero Duo haciendo gala de su terquedad no se deja convencer, Quatre le ayuda a salir del auto y juntos van al callejón  
Caminan despacio no solo porque a Duo le faltaban las fuerzas sino porque debían tener precaución, Duo tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a lo que pasaba y estaba muy preocupado por su Heero, llegan al final del callejón y ven a Trowa de pie frente a ellos, Heero no se encontraba con él y se preocupan los dos, Quatre deja a Duo y se acerca con desconfianza a Trowa que sonreía victorioso

Trowa. Hola viejo aliado  
Quatre. ¡¿Dónde esta Heero!  
Trowa. ¿Heero, te refieres... ¿a él?

El ojiverde señala el otro extremo del callejón a su lado derecho y ahí está Heero tirado en el suelo y éste manchado con sangre que al parecer proviene del de mirada fría, Quatre se asusta y corre hacia el cuerpo de Heero gritando su nombre, el trenzado también muy preocupado intenta ir a donde vio que corrió Quatre pero Trowa lo intercepta abrazándolo y éste con pocas fuerzas intenta soltarse del agarre del ojiverde sin éxito, el rubio acerca su oído al pecho de Heero y éste aún respira, Quatre sonríe y abraza el cuerpo inconsciente contra el suyo depositando después un beso en su mejilla, Trowa por su parte lleva a Duo hasta donde está Quatre con Heero y lo hace ver la escena sujetando su rostro y dirigiéndolo hacia los dos en el suelo

Trowa. ¡Ve eso! ¿no hacen una linda pareja?  
Duo. Suéltame  
Trowa. Admítelo, así debe de ser, él con Quatre y tú conmigo  
Duo. ¡Cállate!  
Trowa. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que quien más te ama soy yo?  
Duo. Si me amaras no me harías tanto daño  
Trowa. ¿Te hago daño mi amor?

Duo mira con desprecio a Trowa, jamás le iba a perdonar todo lo que había hecho, y ya no tanto por haberlo violado sino por haberle hecho daño a Heero... el trenzado aprovechando que el ojiverde está muy cerca de su rostro casi para besarlo le escupe en la cara haciéndolo enfadar por lo que Trowa avienta con fuerza a Duo y éste cae al suelo, el ojiverde se limpia la saliva en su rostro con un paño y saca una pistola que poseía oculta apuntando con ésta a Duo quien abre los ojos muy impresionado, había visto esa pistola antes en el departamento de Trowa pero éste le había dicho que no servía, todo el tiempo había estado viviendo con un loco sin darse cuenta y ahora estaba convencido de que sería su fin, Trowa está dispuesto a disparar a Duo sin la intención de matarlo pero siente como una piedra lo golpea en la cabeza haciéndolo voltear hacia un lado donde se da cuenta que había sido Quatre, el rubio lo había hecho con la intención de dejarlo inconsciente pero no lo había logrado. Trowa apunta ahora a Quatre y a pesar del grito de Duo para que se detenga éste dispara hiriendo al rubio en el hombro, el trenzado cierra los ojos con fuerza por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada y además espera el tiro final pero sus ojos se abren poco después para darse cuenta que la pistola de Trowa ya no traía balas pues el ojiverde no podía disparar

Trowa. ¡Demonios!... otra vez

El ojiverde tira la pistola al suelo e intenta irse corriendo pero Duo se acerca al arma y la avienta logrando golpear a Trowa, ésta es más dura que la piedra y sí logra el cometido que la piedra lanzada por Quatre no había logrado, el ojiverde cae inconsciente al suelo y Duo rápidamente se acerca hacia los dos cuerpos heridos

Duo. ¿Estas bien?  
Quatre. Si, creo  
Duo. ¿Y él?  
Quatre. Su pulso se debilita pero creo que estará bien  
Duo. Resiste mi amor

Duo acaricia suavemente el cabello de Heero y se pone de pie para dirigirse al auto donde agarra su celular y llama tanto a la policía como a una ambulancia regresando después a donde están su chico y el rubio... el vehículo tarda unos minutos en llegar al lugar de los hechos siendo secundado por los carros de policía, los paramédicos agarran cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Heero y lo suben a la camilla, Quatre también sube a la ambulancia pero por sí solo sin ser acostado en camilla y a ambos los llevan al hospital, a Trowa por indicaciones de Duo se lo lleva la policía ya que no se encontraba herido de gravedad, solo estaba inconsciente y se pondría bien, un paramédico auxilia a Duo con su herida pero a él lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era acompañar a Trowa a la jefatura de policía para dar parte no solo de lo que había sucedido sino también acerca de su violación... los dos heridos son atendidos en el hospital mientras que en la jefatura Duo se encontraba levantando cargos por abuso sexual, intento de homicidio y secuestro, desde las oficinas llama al doctor G que le atendió pues éste tenía las pruebas médicas acerca de su violación y así se levanta el peritaje, ya Trowa estaba despierto y curado de la pequeña herida en su cabeza por el golpe de la pistola y es citado para hacer su declaración. Ya casi en la noche Duo se desocupa en la jefatura para ir al hospital pero al día siguiente debe volver, además los policías entrevistarían a Heero y a Quatre para rendir su declaración y así poder sentenciar o liberar a Trowa de los cargos por los que era acusado. Duo entra a la habitación a ver a Heero quien está semidespierto aún por los efectos de la anestesia y se sienta en una silla que junta a la cama tomando la mano de su amado y sonriéndole cariñosamente

Duo. ¿Cómo te sientes?  
Heero. Mejor  
Duo. Creí que morirías  
Heero. Eso... quisieras  
Duo. No digas tonterías, no eres muy simpático ni agradable pero te amo  
Heero. Yo también  
Duo. No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo

La sonrisa de Duo se borra completamente de su rostro comenzando a llorar mientras sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Heero quien le miraba fijamente, ahora si ya no había nadie que les pudiera separar, Heero se queda dormido segundos después y Duo sonriendo le regala un beso en la frente para después soltarle la mano, ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación, no eran horas de visita pero él había logrado entrar sin ser visto, ahora iría a la habitación donde estaba Quatre, entra y éste se encuentra sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, estaba muy pensativo y Duo alcanza a notar unas lágrimas que le corren por las mejillas mismas que limpia cuando voltea y ve al trenzado dirigirse a su cama

Duo. Hola ¿cómo estas?  
Quatre. Bien  
Duo. Muchas gracias por todo  
Quatre. No hay de que ¿cómo está Heero?  
Duo. Bien, ahora duerme  
Quatre. Yo no... podré olvidarlo en mucho tiempo  
Duo. Te entiendo  
Quatre. Creo que no me caerían mal unas vacaciones por un par

de días  
Duo. Creo que no je je je

Ambos ríen un poco y el trenzado se acerca más hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama, los dos se miran a los ojos hasta que Quatre desvía su mirada hacia la ventana y después Duo hace lo mismo, había una hermosa luna llena y el cielo estaba muy estrellado, una verdadera maravilla

Quatre. Realmente se aman ¿eh?  
Duo. Si, amé a ese antipático desde el momento en que lo vi ¿sabes, no nos caímos bien, hubo como un choque entre ambos y creí detestarlo pero la verdad es que él se ganó mi corazón desde el principio  
Quatre. No te culpo, la primera vez que vi a Heero fue realmente maravilloso, llegué yo a la empresa con mi currículo, al verlo me intimidó mucho pero había algo en su mirada que me hacía no dejar de verlo, sentí en él una calidez, no sabría explicártelo pero con solo ver su mirada me enamoré, jamás he confiado en quienes ocultan con lentes su mirada, la de Heero es transparente y no le importa mostrarla por más fría que parezca, porque su mirada es tan transparente que puedes ver a través de ella, y lo que logras ver es simplemente indescriptible, te atrapa, te enamora...

Las lágrimas vuelven a salir de los ojos de Quatre y éste apretando las sábanas con fuerza comienza a sollozar mientras Duo lo observa tristemente, el rubio frente a él estaba completamente enamorado de Heero y lo comprendía a la perfección, sabía como se sentía al saberlo lejos, con otro, porque él mismo había experimentado ese amargo sabor, ahora podía justificar totalmente lo que el rubio había hecho para recuperarlo pues él mismo también se había valido de métodos no muy limpios para tenerlo nuevamente, porque tal vez de no haber involucrado a Trowa en todo eso volviendo con él entonces muchas cosas se hubieran evitado, entre ellas causar mas dolor en Quatre, porque aunque ahora estaba con Heero ese rubio iba a ser una especie de sombra entre los dos pues de no haber involucrado a Trowa éste no hubiera involucrado a Quatre y entonces él y el rubio no se hubieran conocido... al día siguiente dos agentes de la policía visitan a Heero y a Quatre en el hospital siendo acompañados de dos testigos y un médico en sus respectivas declaraciones, cada uno habla con la realidad de los hechos que vivió y así se completa toda la declaración con respecto a Trowa quien es encarcelado sin juicio, le sentencian a 20 años de cárcel por los cargos anteriormente declarados por Duo, ahora el trenzado y Heero podían vivir con tranquilidad sabiendo a Trowa lejos, esa tarde Duo va a visitar a Trowa en la cárcel

Ni siquiera se porque voy a ir a verle después de todo el daño que nos ha hecho, jamás había odiado a alguien en toda mi vida pero debo decírselo, hacerle saber que lo detesto con el alma y destrozarlo por dentro sabiendo que a su loca forma de demostrarlo él me ama, y que sepa que seré inmensamente feliz al lado de la única persona que verdaderamente he amado y amaré siempre, Heero Yuy, mi chico de mirada fría

Celador. Trowa Barton, visita

El ojiverde sale de su celda rumbo a la sala de visitas de los reos, vestía un espantoso uniforme gris y su aspecto era deprimente, no había pasado una sola noche en aquella cárcel pero definitivamente esos no eran sus ambientes, él era un importante arquitecto que estaba acostumbrado a los lujos y a una vida cómoda por lo que vivir ahí por 20 años iba a ser algo muy difícil... al entrar a la sala y ver a Duo sentado frente a la mesa no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente, le daba mucho gusto verlo ahí aunque sabía que su visita no iba a ser nada amistosa, la mirada de Duo era fría y llena de furia, jamás había visto con esos ojos a alguien, jamás, pero el odio que sentía por Trowa era inmenso, jamás en la vida le iba a perdonar; los dos se miran a los ojos cuando ya Trowa estaba sentado frente a él, habían transcurridos un par de segundos en que ninguno hablaba, Duo no sabía como comenzar y Trowa no sabía que decir, con un gesto de hastío el trenzado recarga sus manos sobre la mesa y acentúa su mirada sobre la mirada del ojiverde

Duo. Me da mucho gusto verte aquí, pudriéndote en la cárcel  
Trowa. Mnh  
Duo. Sabes que te odio ¿verdad?  
Trowa. ¿A eso viniste?  
Duo. ¿Por qué Trowa, por qué?  
Trowa. Porque te amo  
Duo. No me salgas con esa  
Trowa. Si no iba a tenerte, él tampoco  
Duo. ¿Y dices amarme?  
Trowa. ¡Cuando amas a alguien no esperas que no te corresponda, debes hacer lo posible por conseguirlo, aunque lo mates!  
Duo. ¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste Trowa? Hablas del amor con odio  
Trowa. Cállate y vete  
Duo. Y de pensar que me sentía mal  
Trowa. ¿Qué?  
Duo. Cada vez que me hacías el amor yo pensaba en él y me hacía sentir mal porque tu me dabas todo de ti y yo para ti no tenía nada... pensaba que era el ser más cruel del mundo por estar con alguien amando a otro, entregando mi cuerpo como si lo entregara a esa persona... creí que eras bueno y que me amabas pero que equivocado estuve siempre  
Trowa. ¡No es verdad!

Trowa se pone de pie golpeando la mesa con ambas manos haciendo que dos celadores se volteen hacia aquella mesa e intenten avanzar hacia ella pero Duo sin apartar la mirada de Trowa y sin ponerse de pie hace una seña con su mano en signo de que todo esta bien y que no necesita que se acerquen a lo que los celadores vuelven a su posición original.

Duo. ¿A no?  
Trowa. No... yo siempre te he amado, desde antes, desde siempre  
Duo. ¿Qué?  
Trowa. Yo vivía en New Orleáns  
Duo. ¿Qué dices?  
Trowa. Yo los mate Duo... maté a tus padres  
Duo. No  
Trowa. Si, lo hice para tenerte, para que solo me tuvieras a mí, a nadie más  
Duo. ¡No es verdad!  
Trowa. Si lo es  
Duo. ¡Pero yo te conocí en...!  
Trowa. Si, cuando estudiábamos diseño, yo me metí a esa escuela por ti, te seguí hasta ésta ciudad, planeé nuestro "casual" encuentro ¿lo recuerdas?

Los ojos de Duo no podían abrirse más ante el asombro, las lágrimas casi caían por sus mejillas, se encontraban retenidas en sus ojos sin encontrar una salida, estaba totalmente consternado, su mano derecha cubría su boca con fuerza, una gama de sentimientos de rencor, odio y tristeza se albergaban en su pecho sin saber como hacerlos estallar, frente a él no solo tenía al hombre que lo había violado y al que había intentado matar a Heero para separarlos, frente a él también tenía al asesino de sus padres, a la persona que lo había separado de los únicos familiares que poseía aún cuando no lo eran de sangre, frente a él, ese hombre no merecía mas que la muerte, la cárcel ahora le venía pequeña, merecía morir y él iba a matarlo... el trenzado por fin suelta las lágrimas que comienzan a caer locas de sus ojos mojando no solo su rostro sino también la mesa, en cambio Trowa se mostraba muy tranquilo, sus ojos denotaban un brillo singular y sonreía ligeramente, Duo de pronto se pone de pie y en un arranque de furia se lanza sobre Trowa por encima de la mesa rodeándole el cuello con ambas manos y cayendo ambos al suelo donde Duo no afloja para nada sus manos en el cuello de Trowa, los dos celadores en la sala de visitas se acercan a ambos para separar a Duo de Trowa pero por el enfado en trenzado era aún más fuerte haciendo que los celadores no puedan separarlos, las manos de Duo se cerraban cada vez más sobre el cuello del ojiverde quien ya parecía estar morado por el asfixio pero a pesar de eso no sentía dolor alguno, en cambio su sonrisa cínica era la que demostraba que realmente disfrutaba el momento, así si Duo lo mataba iría a la cárcel y de esa forma lograría separarlo de Heero pero el mismo Duo es quien se detiene a tiempo bajándose enseguida del cuerpo de Trowa y comienza a secar sus lágrimas sin apartar su mirada del cuerpo de Trowa quien trataba de recuperar aire

Duo. ¡Yo no soy como tú!  
Trowa. Du... Duo  
Duo. ¡¡Te odio te odio!

El trenzado se va muy molesto y aún llorando, jamás hubiera creído que Trowa había sido quien se había encargado de eliminar a sus padres, parecía un cuento absurdo como los de las novelas de la televisión pero en éste caso era real, el ojiverde siempre había estado loco, obsesionado con él y él nunca se había dado cuenta, eso lo hacía sentirse aún más mal de lo que ya se sentía... totalmente derrotado regresa al hospital a visitar a Heero pero mostrándose ante él muy tranquilo, su salud era lo único que importaba y él no quería darle más cargas por lo que decidió guardar lo que había descubierto por algún tiempo

Duo. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi paciente favorito?  
Heero. Mejor  
Duo. Te traje un jugo de naranja, lo agarré de las charolas allá afuera je je je  
Heero. Tonto  
Duo. Tonto tú por preocuparme de éste modo, no sé que haría sin ti  
Heero. Lo sé  
Duo. Que presumido ¿eh?  
Heero. Tu lo dijiste y yo lo afirmé  
Duo. Heero...  
Heero. ¿Qué pasa?  
Duo. Aún no me has contado como es que llegaste a ese lugar con Trowa  
Heero. El me pidió que habláramos y vi ahí mi oportunidad para cumplir mi promesa de matarlo pero él me engañó... me dijo que iríamos a otro lugar, obviamente desconfié de él pero lo seguí, fue entonces que me hirió con el arma y me llevó a ese lugar... lo que no sé es como ustedes llegaron ahí  
Duo. Realmente ya no importa, lo importante es que estas con vida  
Heero. Duo  
Duo. Otra pregunta ¿pensabas matarlo y no llevabas un arma?  
Heero. Quería matarlo con mis propias manos, no quería utilizar ningún arma  
Duo. Pudiste haber muerto  
Heero. Pero no lo hice  
Duo. Aún así de solo pensarlo se me estremece el cuerpo  
Heero. No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí  
Duo. Ni aunque quisiera  
Heero. ¿Lo quieres?  
Duo. No, jamás  
Heero. Te amo Duo  
Duo. Y yo a ti

Duo se acerca cariñosamente a Heero y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de éste y comienza a sollozar mientras algunas lágrimas caían, lágrimas de felicidad porque al fin iba a estar al lado de la persona a quien más amaba, por fin después de la tormenta se podría ver un pequeño rayo de sol en sus vidas (que cursi )... aquella noche en la cárcel después de las actividades de recreación para los reos Trowa se encontraba solo en su celda leyendo un libro, había llevado muchos porque pasaría ahí un largo tiempo pues después de su declaración ante Duo su condena había sido aumentada a 28 años de cárcel ya que los celadores habían sido testigos de su confesión ante el trenzado de la muerte de los señores Maxwell. Leyendo tranquilamente su libro el ojiverde escucha unos pasos cerca de él y enseguida levanta su vista para toparse con un par de reos que le miraban con malicia, inmediatamente deja su libro y se pone de pie retándolos con la mirada, uno de ellos se acerca a Trowa y logra recargarlo en la pared apoyándose con una mano sobre ésta y acercando su rostro al del ojiverde quien no parece inmutarse

Erick.. Hola chico ¿cómo te llamas?  
Trowa. Trowa Barton  
Erick. Sabemos porque estas aquí  
Trowa. ¿Y?  
Erick. Violación ¿eh?

Los ojos de Trowa se abren ligeramente al escuchar aquella palabra en boca del tipo frente a él y su cuerpo comienza a temblar cuando voltea hacia los amigos de ese tipo y estos posaban su mirada en él como si lo estuvieran desvistiendo con ella, el ojiverde mueve su cabeza hacia los lados y cierra sus ojos con fuerza al sentir la lengua del hombre recorrerle el cuello dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva, intenta gritar pero éste le cubre la boca con un paño al tiempo en que comienza a quitarse las ropas siendo secundado por sus amigos quienes se lamían los labios con lujuria, el celador de esa sección de celdas estaba siendo distraído por alguien del grupo para que no viera lo que le hacían a Trowa, más de diez tipos formaban la banda de Erick y todos ellos harían a Trowa lo que en la cárcel era costumbre hacerle a los acusados por violación, le darían una cucharada de su propio chocolate, todos y cada uno de ellos y tal vez no solo una vez ni un solo día, Trowa tendría por fin su merecido y después de todo la cárcel no le venía tan pequeña como castigo tal y como lo había pensado Duo, su tiempo en la cárcel iba a ser un verdadero infierno, peor a la muerte

Unas semanas después... el trenzado y Heero por fin vivían su vida tranquilamente, Heero había renunciado a su trabajo y Duo había abandonado el suyo en aquella ciudad, habían vendido el departamento que alguna vez fue de Heero y Quatre y se habían comprado una hermosa casa en California donde vivían felices, Heero con otro empleo y Duo también, por su parte Quatre aún vivía con Wufei y ellos dos mantenían una buena amistad con Heero y Duo aunque aún vivían en la misma ciudad, cada quince días pasaban un fin de semana con la pareja en California, los recuerdos de Trowa ya no los atormentaban, el rubio aún quería mucho a Heero pero también comenzaba a nacer en él un amor hacía el chino que le cuidaba y le amaba con paciencia, listo para cuando el rubio deseara una relación sentimental con él.

De noche en la ciudad de California dos amantes bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas se entregaban al placer dentro de la piscina, hacía un par de semanas que no estaban juntos, las heridas de Heero debían sanar y eso le impedía entregarse a ciertos esfuerzos pero el deseo no había desaparecido, sus cuerpos se deseaban más que nunca a pesar de la distancia física, a pesar del tiempo en que se habían separado, el deseo nunca había acabado al igual que el amor

Duo. ¡Heero.. oh Heero!  
Heero. Ngh... ah! Duo

Las piernas de Duo rodeaban la cintura de Heero quien se encontraba dentro del trenzado, ambos de pie dentro de la piscina, el agua se turbaba conforme los movimientos de ambos, Heero moviéndose hacia arriba embistiendo a Duo y aplicando fuerza y velocidad, sus manos en el trasero de Duo sujetando con fuerza y separando para una mejor penetración mientras el trenzado apretaba con fuerza la espalda del chico con una mano porque la otra en su propio miembro se encargaba de darse placer, los gemidos se perdían ante la inmensidad de la noche, estaban al aire libre y solo unos cuantos animales nocturnos eran testigos de aquel amor, aquella entrega, aquel placer dado por ambos, el trenzado ayudaba a Heero moviéndose también de arriba hacia abajo, se besaban mientras se movían a ritmo rápido y sincronizado, un beso caliente y húmedo, sus lenguas luchando en un arrebato de placer... Duo se separa un poco de Heero y cierra con fuerza sus ojos al sentirse venir sobre su mano y el pecho de Heero que no es manchado gracias al agua, a causa de su orgasmo siente el límite alentando sus movimientos pero no cesándolos, continúa moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo lenta y sensualmente manteniendo su boca abierta aún por aquel gemido lleno de placer que le embargaba, Heero llena enseguida el interior de Duo al ver ese rostro tan lleno de placer que mostraba Duo y ambos suspiran al tiempo en que con un susurro pronuncian el nombre del otro, el trenzado deja de moverse pero baja su cabeza hasta colocarla en el hombro de Heero quien suelta su trasero y comienza a salir lentamente de él, Duo baja sus piernas y toca el suelo de la piscina levantando su rostro para mirar el de Heero, él le quita unos cuantos cabellos sobre su frente y la besa, Duo cierra sus ojos recibiendo el beso y ambos se abrazan

Duo. Como te amo Heero, te amo demasiado  
Heero. Duo  
Duo. Por favor abrázame fuerte, jamás me dejes ir  
Heero. Jamás te dejaré ir  
Duo. ¿Lo prometes?  
Heero. Prometido  
Duo. Muchas gracias por amarme, por todo lo que haces por mí, muchas gracias por estar a mi lado, por soportarme, por cuidarme, pero sobre todo, gracias por hacer de mí lo que soy... te amo, te amaré siempre

FIN

Por si les interesa el título lo saque de la película con el mismo nombre protagonizada por John Cusack y Kate Beckinsale aunque ésta historia no tiene nada que ver salvo ciertos detalles, los que han visto la película sabrán de que hablo, para los que no ojalá tengan oportunidad de verla. Espero todos sus comentarios ya sea a ésta página o a mi correo personal, les agradezco mucho por leerme, sayonarita

Gracias a Ryoko Yuy y a Dark angel-chan por sus comentarios, disculpen mis faltas de narración, cuídense mucho, bye


End file.
